


Asphaltherzen

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, Crime, M/M, Post-Battle City Arc, Slow Build, Songfic, slightly OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Tagchen, allseits, und willkommen zu meiner ersten und -bis dato- einzig deutschen YGO-FF.Asphaltherzenwar früher exklusiv nur auf yaoi.de zu finden und fiel danach einem mangelhaften Backup zum Opfer. Und dann, vor wenigen Wochen, habe ich die fertige Version wiedergefunden.Warum ich sie erst jetzt poste?Weil es so sein muss.In diesem Sinne, viel Spass und vergesst nicht, einen Kommi zu hinterlassen.Ja ne!Ursprünglich geschrieben September 2008
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Asphaltherzen

_Asphaltherzen_

Die dunklen Strassen Dominos lagen still und verlassen da, nur vom Hafengelände her näherten sich rasche Schritte dem Stadtzentrum.  
Turnschuhe, so schwarz wie das Wasser in den Pfützen, trugen ihren Besitzer weiter und weiter, fort von dem Chaos das auf den Docks herrschte.  
Der kurze Regenguss hatte das Pflaster glatt und glänzend gemacht, und er fluchte, als er eine weitere Gasse hinunterlief.  
Er musste aus der Stadt verschwinden!  
Seine Karriere als Polizeiinformant konnte er jetzt an den Nagel hängen, und das Kartell würde sicher kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen, sobald der Wachposten zu singen anfing.  
Ein weiter Fluch kam über seine Lippen; weiss der Teufel was ihn geritten hatte, den ohnmächtigen Ganoven auszuplündern; ausser Pistole und Munition hatte er auch noch dessen Vorrat an Koks und den Palmtop mitgehen lassen.  
Keuchend bog er um die Ecke und fand sich parallel zur Hauptstrasse wieder, die ausserhalb des Stadtzentrums in die Schnellstrasse mündete. Von weitem hörte es das sich langsam nähernde Surren eines Hochleistungsmotors und grinste halb erleichtert, halb bedauernd. Glück braucht das Mensch.  
Er stellte sich breitbeinig in die Mitte der Strasse, prüfte noch einmal das Magazin und entsicherte die Waffe, bevor er sie anhob und in die Richtung zielte, aus der das Motorengeräusch erklang.  
Falls der Fahrer nicht ein mordlustiger Irrer oder ein stockbesoffenes, gleichgültiges Schwein war, würde er anhalten.  
So oder so hatte er nichts zu verlieren.

Der Porsche 911 Turbo, eine Sonderanfertigung mit speziell für dieses Exemplar entwickelten ASM und einer Lapislazuliblau/GT Silbermetallic-Lackierung, bog mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke; die ovalen Scheinwerfer schnitten langgezogene, blassgelbe Lichtkegel in die Dunkelheit. Eine manikürte Hand hob sich zu einem wohlgeformten Mund im halbherzigen Versuch ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken... und krampfte sich schlagartig wieder um das wildlederbezogene Steuerrad- ebenfalls eine Massanfertigung- als wie aus dem Nichts gewachsen plötzlich eine Gestalt auf der Strasse stand und auf ihn zielte.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Sportwagen nur wenige Schritte vor der Person zum Stehen.

Perfekt.  
Selbst wenn seine Häscher darauf kommen sollten, dass er die Stadt verlassen hatte, würden sie ihn bestimmt niemals in so einem teuren Sportwagen vermuten. Mit zügigen Schritten umrundete er den Porsche, riss die Beifahrertür auf, zielte mit der Waffe auf den verblüfften Fahrer und schnauzte:  
„Tu was ich sage und Dir passiert- _Kaiba?“_  
Entsetzt starrte Jounouchi Katsuya auf den blauäugigen Firmenchef, dessen Miene sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde verdüsterte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Kurze Warnung: diese Story is zwölf Jahre alt(mindestens) und spiegelt den damaligen Stand der Technik nach. Es ist also witzlos, wenn ihr mich darauf aufmerksam macht, dass dieses und jenes längst überholt/entwickelt wurde.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sodele, nachdem wir dem üblichen Klischee Genüge getan haben, gucken wir uns an, wie unsere beiden Jungs das Ganze deichseln.  
> Oder auch nicht.

2

Der Regen lief ihm über das Gesicht, in den Kragen seines T-Shirts und über den Nacken seinen Rücken hinunter, aber Jounouchi nahm es gar nicht wahr.  
Domino City hatte an die zweihunderttausend Einwohner, es gab -zigtausende Autos und er musste ausgerechnet an seinen Erzfeind geraten?   
Sollte das eine Art kosmischer Scherz sein?

Kaiba Seto war alles andere als amüsiert, um nicht zu sagen, schwer enttäuscht.  
Er wusste natürlich um die desolaten Umstände in denen Jou lebte, aber er hatte gedacht, der Blonde sei stark genug um seinen Weg aus der Armut herauszukämpfen, ohne zu solch.. drastischen Mitteln greifen zu müssen.  
Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.  
Und Kaiba Seto hasste es, unrecht zu haben.  
Was wunders, dass seine Stimme vor Enttäuschung und Sarkasmus troff, als er fauchte:  
„Sieh einer an. Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher Du das Geld für die Karten und die neue Duelldisk hast, aber jetzt wird mit einiges klar. Offensichtlich versuchst Du noch weiter die soziale Leiter hinunterzusteigen als Du-„  
Jou sass neben ihm im Wagen, mit einer Bewegung die so schnell und geschmeidig war, dass Kaiba ihr kaum folgen konnte. Bevor er sich gefasst hatte, wurde die Wagentür zugeworfen und der Lauf der Pistole gegen seine Rippen gedrückt.  
„Fahr los.“  
Der Brünette zog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er lospolterte:  
„Was fällt dir ein? Raus aus meinem Wagen, make-inu, oder ich rufe die Polizei und lasse dich auf der Stelle ins Gefängnis stecken! Hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren, hier mit deiner Spielzeugwaffe rumzufuchteln und-„  
Kalter Stahl drückte gegen seine edelsten Teile und Kaiba brach in Schweiss aus. Er hatte zu Hause mehr als genug Feuerwaffen- sowie eine ausgiebige Schulung in Selbstverteidigung genossen- um zu wissen, wann er es mit einer Replik zu tun hatte und wann nicht.  
Dies hier war keine.  
Dafür waren das Gewicht, der Geruch nach Schweiss, Waffenöl und vor allem Schiesspulver zu authentisch.   
Kaiba schluckte einmal leer und sah dann zu Jou hinüber.  
Der Blonde beachtete ihn nicht einmal, sondern starrte finster aus dem Fenster, und Kaibas Herz machte einen Sprung.  
Noch nie hatte er bei dem anderen Jungen einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen; so hart, grausam, entschlossen und unnahbar. Kaiba erinnerte sich dunkel mal gelesen zu haben, dass Schönheit schrecklich sein konnte.+  
In diesem Moment traf dies auf Jounouchi tatsächlich zu.  
Der Druck auf seine Familienjuwelen verstärkte sich und Kaiba wurde sich seiner Lage schlagartig wieder bewusst.  
„Fahr.“   
Jounouchis Tonfall liess keine Fragen, keine Widersprüche zu; es war dieselbe selbstverständlich-überlegene Autorität, mit der ein Major einem einfachen Soldaten einen Befehl gibt.  
Und Kaiba gehorchte, wohl oder übel.

Jounouchis Gedanken rasten.  
Er musste aus der Stadt verschwinden, soviel war klar.   
Das Problem war nur, dass Kaiba ihn nicht nur gut kannte, sondern auch die Mittel besass, ihn fertig zu machen.  
Der Blonde war sich bewusst dass, sobald der CEO ihn ausgeladen hatte, er dem nächstbesten Polizeiposten Meldung erstatten würde. Das musste er verhindern, gleichzeitig wollte er dem Brünetten aber nicht wehtun müssen... Er hatte genug Ärger am Hals ohne dass er Kaiba noch zusätzlich sauer auf sich machte.  
Das Scheinwerferlicht eines vorbeifahrenden Wagens riss Jou aus seinen Gedanken und sein Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck:  
Das war einer der Yakuza gewesen!  
Er war sich ganz sicher, den Mann hinter dem Steuer auf dem Hafengelände gesehen zu haben, als er dort rumgeschlichen war und auf die Polizei gewartet hatte.  
Das veränderte die Situation vollkommen. Braune Augen wurden zu schmalen, dunklen Schlitzen, während Jou fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchte. Sich zu stellen kam nicht in Frage; er würde keinen einzigen Tag in U-Haft überleben, und ausserdem würde das Kartell vermuten, dass Kaiba sein Komplize sei.  
Es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit um am Leben zu bleiben und gleichzeitig Kaiba zu schützen.

Dieser hing inzwischen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen Jounouchi zu entwaffnen, aber nicht, wenn er gleichzeitig den Wagen lenken musste.  
Seine Augen wanderten unauffällig zum Handschuhfach.  
Wenn er nur an seine Luger kommen würde, dann hätte er zumindest einen Ausgleich schaffen können, aber so... Das Risiko dass Jou erschrecken und ihn niederschiessen würde, war zu gross.  
Und ~dass~ der Blonde schiessen würde, war klar.  
Kaiba konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.  
Also blieb dem Jung-Milliardär nichts anderes übrig als mitzumachen und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zu warten-

„Hier rechts rein.“  
Jous Stimme war tonlos und kalt, völlig ungewohnt und fremd für Kaibas Ohren. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung steuerte er den ultraleichten Wagen in die erwähnte Seitengasse und dachte über ein Ablenkungsmanöver nach.  
„Wie hoch ist dein Limit?“  
Die Frage überrumpelte den Brünetten dermassen, dass ihm ohne zu wollen die Wahrheit herausrutschte:   
„Ich habe keins.“  
Jou nickte.  
„Überzieh es.“   
Kaiba starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an, bevor er den Blick wieder auf die Strasse lenkte. Jou machte eine Kopfbewegung, und als Kaiba ihr mit den Augen folgte, entdeckte er eine kleine Bankfiliale eingenistet zwischen einem Supermarkt und einem Café. Der Bankomat befand sich ausserhalb des Gebäudes zur Strasse hin gewandt.  
Praktisch lautlos kam der Porsche vor dem Automaten zu stehen und Kaiba lehnte sich zurück, entschlossen keinen Muskel zu bewegen, es sei denn, er würde dazu gezwungen.  
Eine Glock 35 ist ein sehr überzeugendes Argument um jemanden dazu zu bringen, seinen Hintern in Bewegung zu setzen.   
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte Kaiba seine stattliche Körpergrösse; obwohl er stärker und kämpferisch weitaus versierter war als Jou, hatte er in diesem engen Raum keine Chance, den Blonden zu überwältigen. Zumindest nicht ohne ernsthaft Gefahr zu laufen, eine Kugel abzubekommen. Und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Jou ebenso schnell wie gelenkig war. Zähneknirschend musste Kaiba gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, als Jou sagte:  
„Du wirst da rausgehen und fünfzig Millionen Yen abheben. Du wirst dich ganz normal aufführen und keine Faxen machen, keine Handzeichen, Lippenbewegungen, keine Grimassen, keine elektronischen oder sonstigen Spielereien, die irgendeinen stummen Alarm oder sonst was auslösen könnten. Du hebst das Geld ab und kommst zurück, ganz normal.“  
Blaue Augen funkelten wütend.  
„Und wenn ich mich weigere?“  
Jounouchis Augen waren ebenso ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht, als er antwortete:  
„Dann wird das Letzte, was Mokuba von dir zu sehen kriegt, ein Überwachungsvideo mit deinem explodierenden Schädel drauf sein.“

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Falls ihr Euch wundert, warum ich Jou so -brutal geschrieben habe, geht rüber auf YT und guckt Euch   
"Why Yuugi-Oh Season 0 is..." an. Ich denke, das erklärt so ziemlich alles.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkN8QcxhovA

+In aufrichtiger und tiefster Dankbarkeit an Michael Ende. Danke für Jim Knopf, Momo, Die Unendliche Geschichte, Die Schnurpse, den Satanarchäologischen Wunschpunsch und viele, viele unvergleichliche Geschichten mehr. Du wirst uns ewig in Erinnerung bleiben.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und schon haben wird das erste Endloskapitel. Hier kriegen wir einen ersten Einblick in die Ereignisse, die Jounouchi zu seiner Entscheidung gezwungen haben.

3

Bitte Karte einführe- vielen Dank  
Einen Moment Geduld, bitte...  
Wählen sie die Funk- Geldbezug  
Wählen sie einen der untenstehenden Beträge oder be- 50’000’000  
Möchten sie den Betrag ä- Nein  
Wünschen sie einen Be- Nein  
Vielen Dank für ihren....

02.46 stand in der linken oberen Ecke des Monitors, der an die Überwachungskamera angeschlossen war. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein hochgeschossener, schlanker junger Mann in weissem Anzug zu sehen, der mit etwas mehr als der nötigen Kraft auf der Tastatur herumhämmerte. Sein ebenmässig geschnittenes Gesicht wurde von herunterhängenden Mundwinkeln und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen verunziert und dunkelblaue Augen huschten unruhig über die Anzeige vor ihm. Schatten um seine Augen liessen ihn müde und gereizt wirken, was um diese Uhrzeit nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Im Hintergrund war ein Porsche zu sehen in dem jemand sass, aber der Winkel der Kamera reichte nicht aus, um mehr als die Brust- und Bauchpartie des Beifahrers zu zeigen. Der Rest wurde vom niedrigen Dach des Wagens und dem jungen Mann am Automaten verdeckt.   
Schliesslich erklang ein Rattern, als fünftausend 10'000 Yen-Scheine ausgezahlt wurden und in einer teuren Schlangenlederbrieftasche verschwanden. Der junge Mann wandte sich mit einem letzten, flüchtigen Kontrollblick vom Automaten ab, stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon, ohne dass die Kamera jemals das Gesicht des Beifahrers erfasst hätte. Der Computer zeichnete auf, dass der Kunde mit der Kontonummer 0908497-08-111-0883.77 fünfzig Millionen Yen von seinem Privatkonto abgehoben hatte. Neuer Kontostand am 26.10: 38'083’924’382.73 Yen.  
Es war Punkt zwei Uhr fünfzig.

Kaiba wurde mit jeder Minute wütender. Seit sie die Bank hinter sich gelassen hatten, hatte der Blonde ihn mit knappen Befehlen kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gejagt und der Firmenpräsident hatte längst die Orientierung verloren. Er war sich bloss sicher, dass sie sich noch innerhalb Dominos befanden, weil er ab und zu über den Hausdächern die Spitze des Kaiba Towers hervorblitzen sah, aber jedes Mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Die zu Beginn recht schmucken Häuser und sauberen Strassen waren allmählich heruntergekommenen Baracken und engen, schmutzigen Gassen gewichen, durch die sich der Porsche nur mühsam einen Weg schlängelte.  
„Fahr hier rechts ran und stell den Motor ab.“  
Kaiba tat wie geheissen, aber nicht ohne Jounouchi einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Nicht, dass es etwas an der Situation geändert hätte, aber Kaiba musste schon aus Prinzip, wenn auch nur symbolisch, Widerstand leisten.  
„Hände hinter den Kopf.“  
Seine Arme befanden sich noch nicht mal auf halber Höhe, da hatte Jou auch bereits den Zündschlüssel abgezogen und deutete mit der Mündung der Pistole auf Kaibas Brust.   
„Zwanzigtausend Yen. Und dein Handy. Nur damit du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst.“  
Kaiba knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen und gehorchte widerstrebend, bedächtig, während er nach einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit seitens Jounouchis Ausschau hielt. Aber der Blonde liess ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen; selbst als Geld und Handy auf seinem Schoss lagen, machte er keinerlei Anstalten das kleine Bündel hochzuheben, sondern wies Kaiba an, sich umzudrehen und beide Hände gegen das Seitenfenster zu pressen. Der Brünette hörte ein kurzes Rascheln, ein sanftes Klicken und spürte das Schaukeln des Wagens, als Jou ausstieg. Die Pistole immer noch im Anschlag, wandte er sich an Kaiba.  
„Ach ja, lass das Weglaufen bleiben. Es ist eh zwecklos.“  
Kaiba setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schnaubte.  
„Und wenn ich es trotzdem versuche?“  
Jounouchi lächelte.  
Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung heute Nacht lächelte Jounouchi.  
Kaiba wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte es bleiben lassen.  
Es wirkte eher wie das Zähnefletschen eines blutrünstigen Hais.  
Und Jous Stimme war keinen Deut freundlicher, als er antwortete:  
„Du würdest keine zwei Blocks weit kommen, bevor Kazamakis Gang dich erwischen würde. Und Kazamaki ist bekannt dafür, keine Zeugen zu hinterlassen.“  
Der Blonde richtete sich auf.  
„Warte im Wagen, da bist du einigermassen sicher. Ich bin in spätestens ´ner Viertelstunde zurück.“  
Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu.  
Kaiba wartete, bis Jou im Dunkel verschwunden war, und dann sicherheitshalber noch eine Minute, nur für den Fall, dass der Blonde nochmals zurückkam. Dann grinste er abfällig und öffnete mit einer fast nachlässigen Bewegung das Handschuhfach-  
Es war leer.  
Nicht eigentlich leer; die Fahrzeugpapiere, Strassenkarten, der Enteisungsspray, Eisschaber und das Fensterleder waren alle da, aber seine Waffe, die S&W Luger 9mm Halbautomatik war weg.  
Kaiba ersparte sich die Mühe unter dem Stoss von Papieren nachzusehen, er wusste auch so, dass er nichts finden würde.   
Ein ernster, fast nachdenklicher Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Klappe wieder schloss und sich in das weiche Lederpolster zurücklehnte.  
Entführung, Nötigung, bewaffneter Überfall, Diebstahl, Gewalt- und Mordandrohung, Freiheitsberaubung... Kaiba war sich sicher, dass seine Anwälte noch mit mindestens zwölf weiteren Anklagepunkten aufwarten konnten.   
Sein Entschluss war gefasst.   
Es war sonst nicht seine Art, aber nach dem was heute passiert war, war jegliche Nachsicht, die er dem Blonden gegenüber je gehabt hatte, erloschen.  
Kaiba lächelte, ein Lächeln, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess.  
Jounouchi Katsuya würde es noch bitter bereuen ihn auch nur angehalten zu haben, und er würde am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen was es hiess, Kaiba Seto zu überfallen.  
Um es mit Jounouchis Worten zu sagen: der Brünette würde ihn so richtig in die Scheisse reiten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Jounouchi selbst bewegte sich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit durch die leeren Gänge des 24-Stunden-Supermarkts. Der Laden befand sich etwa zwanzig Gehminuten vom Kaiba Tower entfernt, aber auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Stadt, die von Tonari-san, Dominos Hausberg, praktisch zweigeteilt wurde. Und dies hier war die dunkle Seite Dominos.  
Jou war Stammkunde in diesem Laden; er wusste daher, dass der Kassierer, der Nachtdienst hatte, lieber mal einen Zug an seinem Joint nahm als die Regale regelmässig aufzufüllen. Und dass die Überwachungskamera nur eine Attrappe war.  
Während er den Einkaufskorb mit allem, was er als wichtig erachtete, füllte, liess er in Gedanken die Ereignisse, die zu diesem Moment geführt hatten, noch einmal Revue passieren.  
Wut stieg in ihm auf.

Dieser verdammte Jungbulle!  
Wäre der Möchtegern-Saeba nicht so erpicht darauf gewesen den Helden zu spielen, hätte der Gangster, der Wache schob, Jounouchi sicher nicht bemerkt.  
So aber war dieser gezwungen gewesen sich bemerkbar zu machen, um den angehenden Kommissar davor zu retten, von einem blutrünstigen Drogenschieber über den Haufen geknallt zu werden.  
Nicht dass es viel geholfen hätte; der Kerl hatte trotzdem auf den Keikan geschossen, aber nicht ohne selbst eine Kugel zu erwischen. Der Schusswechsel hatte die übrigen Polizisten und Verbrecher aufgeschreckt, und aus einer penibel ausgeklügelten Razzia war eine blutige Strassenschlacht geworden.  
Er hatte sich in dem ganzen Getümmel zu dem Kommissar geschlichen um sicherzugehen, dass dieser noch lebte, und hatte sich dann aus dem Staub machen wollen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass dieser zwar halb bewusstlos und schwer verwundet war, aber noch atmete.  
Leider war ihm der Rückzug abgeschnitten, also war er gezwungen gewesen, sich an den zahllosen, verfallenden Gebäuden entlang zu drücken, um aus der Gefahrenzone zu entkommen.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer war er um die letzte Ecke gebogen-  
Und der angeschossene Yakuza hatte ihm direkt ins Gesicht gesehen.

Seine Reaktion war rein instinktiv gewesen und hatte ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet; er hatte die Faust geballt und sie dem Verwundeten mit voller Wucht an die Nase geschmettert.  
Der bullige Mann war lautlos zusammengesackt.  
Rings um ihn hatte immer noch das Chaos geherrscht; bevor er es sich zweimal überlegte, hatte Jou den Dealer gefilzt und ihn um seine Pistole, sein Bargeld sowie eine kleine lederne Tasche mit einer recht ansehnlichen Menge an Kokain erleichtert.  
Und dann war er um sein Leben gerannt; er war blindlings durch das Hafengelände gehetzt ohne links noch rechts zu schauen oder sich einmal umzudrehen, er war gelaufen und gelaufen und erst langsamer geworden, als der Regen eingesetzt hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kaiba malte sich gerade genüsslich aus, wie Jou in Handschellen abgeführt und in die tiefsten Verliese des Staatsgefängnisses geworfen würde, als ohne Vorwarnung der Kofferraum aufschnappte und ihm die Sicht nahm. Einige Momente lang hörte er es in dem geräumigen Stauraum rumoren und rascheln, und er überlegte, ob er den Versuch wagen sollte, vorsichtig auszusteigen und Jou- er nahm zumindest an, dass es Jounouchi war- zu überwältigen, aber bevor er auch nur die Hand nach dem Türgriff ausgestreckt hatte, wurde die Kofferraumtür zugeknallt und Jou sah in durch die Windschutzscheibe an.  
Wie eine Schlange das Kaninchen.  
Kaiba unterdrückte den Impuls aus dem Wagen zu stürzen und sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen; stattdessen hielt er dem Blick des Blonden stand.  
Der stumme Kampf war ebenso kurz wie heftig; schliesslich warf sich Kaiba resignierend zurück in seinen Sitz, während Jou das Auto umrundete und einstieg.  
Kaiba war über das verlorene Gefecht noch so verstimmt, dass ihm nicht einmal auffiel, dass Jou unbewaffnet war; er nahm den Zündschlüssel, der ihm zugeworfen wurde, und startete den Motor, ohne auch nur einen Befehl abzuwarten. Erst als Jou an seinem Gürtel rumnestelte und die Glock unter seinem T-Shirt hervorkramte, erkannte er die verpasste Gelegenheit und fluchte halblaut.  
„Fahr auf die B23 und geh an der vierten Ausfahrt runter; nach etwa zehn Minuten kommst Du an eine Weggabelung. Dort nimmst Du die Strasse, die in die Berge führt und hältst dich rechts, bis wir an eine Brücke kommen. Auf der anderen Seite steht eine Hütte, die nicht benutzt wird.“  
Kaiba versuchte zu ergründen, woher Jou dies wusste, aber der andere blieb stumm und Kaiba entschied, dass es nicht ratsam war, den Blonden zu verärgern.  
Insbesondere, da Jou die Glock immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Tja, und nun ist Kaiba unfreiwillig Jounouchis Chauffeur und Gefangener. Es erübrigt sich wohl zu sagen, dass ihm das nicht schmeckt...


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zur ersten Etappe von Jous und Kaibas Reise. Hier könnt ihr zusehen, wie die restliche Bühne errichtet und..aber lest selbst.

4

Die Fahrt durch die Wälder verlief stumm, da Kaiba sich auf die Strasse konzentrieren musste und Jou weiterhin finster aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit starrte. Als sie endlich am Ziel angekommen waren, zwang Jou Kaiba wieder im Auto sitzen zu bleiben, während er sich an dem einfachen Sicherheitsschloss der Hütte zu schaffen machte. Augenblicke später stiess er die Türe ins Innere auf und bedeutete dem Brünetten, den Kofferraum zu öffnen und dessen Inhalt in die Hütte zu schleppen.  
Unter lautem Protest und zahllosen Verwünschungen gehorchte der Jungunternehmer, obwohl er sich im Stillen über das Gewicht der nagelneuen, riesigen Sporttasche wunderte.  
Im Innern der Hütte war es dunkel und kalt; das Wenige, was er im hereinflutenden Scheinwerferlicht von der Einrichtung erkennen konnte, war eher traditionell gehalten, aber solide. Alles in allem machte die Hütte einen zwar verlassenen, aber gepflegten und sauberen Eindruck. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Kaiba es hier vielleicht sogar gefallen, aber nicht mit einem schwerbewaffneten, offensichtlich geistesgestörten Jounouchi im Genick.  
Mit Waffengewalt wurde er ins nächstgelegene, westlich möblierte Schlafzimmer gescheucht- wobei er ständig wieder stolperte oder irgendwo anstiess, da Jou es nicht für nötig erachtete, Licht zu machen- und geheissen, auf dem Doppelbett Platz zu nehmen. Erst jetzt drückte der Blonde den Lichtschalter; Kaiba blinzelte ob der plötzlichen Helligkeit und hob instinktiv die Arme, um seine Augen abzuschirmen-  
Schnapp! Klick! –und starrte verblüfft auf sein rechtes Handgelenk, als die Handschellen einschnappten und ihn an den Bettpfosten fesselten.  
„Ara? Nani-? Woher hast-? Mach mich los, du kranker Bastard, oder du wirst dir wünschen, ich hätte dich gleich zu Beginn überfahren!“ fauchte der Brünette, während er verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln zerrte.  
Jounouchi, der vorsichtshalber etwas zurückgewichen war, schenkte ihm ein kleines, schiefes Grinsen und brummelte:  
„Ich war noch auf einen Sprung im Sex-Shop und hab zwei Paar der stabilsten, die sie auf Lager hatten, gekauft. Nebst ein paar anderen.. Sachen.“  
Er liess seinen Blick über Kaibas Körper gleiten, als wollte er diesem eine Vorstellung davon geben, was er sonst noch erstanden hatte. Dieser konnte ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, ob vor Wut, Abscheu oder etwas anderem sei dahingestellt.  
Jou fischte vorsichtig nach der Sporttasche, die neben Kaiba auf dem Boden lag, bedacht darauf, diesem nicht zu nahe zu kommen für den Fall, dass dieser versuchen würde nach ihm zu treten. Ein Auge stets auf seinem Gefangenen, begann Jou die Tasche auszuräumen. Kaiba runzelte die Stirn, als immer mehr Gegenstände zum Vorschein kamen.  
Instant-Ramen, Teebeutel, Konserven, Mineralwasserflaschen, verschiedene rezeptfreie Medikamente, Verbandszeug...  
„Wie lange hast du vor, unterzutauchen?“ fragte der Brünette, als Jou eine Packung Haarkoloration zu Tage beförderte. Der Blonde zuckte mit den Achseln.  
„So lange wie nötig.“ Doch Kaiba hörte nur halb hin, sein Augenmerk war auf einen der Shake&Drink- Kaffeebecher gefallen. Ein einfaches Prinzip; durch Schütteln wird eine chemische Reaktion hervorgerufen, die das Getränk erhitzt. Kaiba hasste das Produkt, weil der Kaffee scheusslich schmeckte und er sich jedes Mal die Lippen verbrannte, aber wenn er einen der Behälter erreichen und den heissen Kaffee Jou ins Gesicht schütten konnte, hatte er eine gute Chance, diesem die Waffe abzunehmen...  
„Vergiss es“, knurrte Jou, als er das gut Halbdutzend Pappbecher an sich nahm und auf das Fenstersims stellte.   
Er hätte sie genauso gut auf den Tokyo Tower stellen können, so weit es Kaiba betraf, sie wären genau so unerreichbar für ihn gewesen. Konnte der inu etwa Gedanken lesen?  
Kaiba entschied sich die Taktik zu ändern; wenn er Jou nicht überrumpeln konnte, vielleicht konnte er ja sein Vertrauen gewinnen? Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.  
Er macht es sich auf dem Bett, soweit es in seinem gefesselten Zustand möglich war, bequem und sah zu, wie Jounouchi die übrigen Lebensmittel einsammelte und wegbrachte. Durch die offene Tür konnte Kaiba seinen Entführer rumoren und mit Geschirr scheppern hören, er vernahm das Rauschen von Wasser und das Klappern von Schranktürchen, bevor es eine Weile still war.  
Plötzlich trat Jou herein, in einer Hand einen dampfenden Becher Suppe und in der anderen einen kleinen Waschzuber mit warmem Wasser. Unter den Arm hatte er einige Waschlappen geklemmt.  
„Der Besitzer wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn Du in seinen Schränken rumwühlst“ meinte Kaiba trocken. Jounouchi schüttelte bloss den Kopf.  
„Die Hütte gehört dem Jagdverein, sie wird nur von Jägern und Fischern benutzt. Die Jagdsaison ist vorbei und für die ryoushi+ war es ein schlechtes Jahr.“  
Kaibas Miene verdüsterte sich.  
„Dann wird bestimmt bald jemand kommen um den Strom abzuschalten-„  
„Strom, Wasser, Heizung, ist alles an eine Zeitschaltuhr gekoppelt. In der zweiten Novemberwoche schaltet sich das Ganze automatisch ab und dafür wird das Sicherheitssystem aktiviert. Im Winter kommt kaum jemand hierher.“  
Kaibas Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust; Mitte November? Winter? Er hatte absolut keine Lust, auch nur eine einzige Sekunde länger in diese Blockhütte zu verbringen!  
Äusserlich die Ruhe selbst, argwöhnte der Firmenchef:  
„Du scheinst Dich hier ja gut auszukennen.“ Jou zuckte mit den Schultern, während er vorsichtig den Waschzuber und die Handtücher auf das Nachttischen stellte.  
„Kodomo ni toki, mainatsu o kita.* `Tou-san ist ein begeisterter Fischer.“ Ein knappes Grinsen brachte Kaibas Mundwinkel zum Zucken.  
„Die gute alte Zeit, ne?“ höhnte er. Jou schwieg, bedachte ihn aber mit einem Blick, der irgendwie.. leer war. Als würde man in einen tiefen Abgrund blicken, in dessen Eingeweiden ein riesiger Mahlstrom wütete. Ein wesenloses, seelenloses Ding dessen einziger Existenzgrund die Zerstörung, etwas, das so alt wie die Zeit, ja das Leben selbst, war. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte unter dem gestärkten blauen Kragen, als Kaiba einmal leer schluckte und versuchte, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und Ohnmacht abzuschütteln. Schliesslich wandte Jou seinen Blick ab und drückte ihm den Becher Nudelsuppe in die Hand.  
„Ich hab die Haus- und Autoschlüssel versteckt. Bevor du also irgendwelche krummen Touren versuchst, denk daran, dass ich eher wieder auf den Beinen sein werde, als du hier rauskommst. Und dass dich hier niemand schreien hört.“  
Mit diesen Worten verliess der Blonde das Zimmer und liess den CEO mit seinen Ramen- und Gedanken- allein.  
Es sollte eine sehr, sehr lange Nacht werden für Kaiba.

Isono Masanori war besorgt.  
Das war an und für sich nichts Besonderes, schliesslich war er die rechte Hand und engster Vertauter von Kaiba Seto, dem Präsidenten und Vorstandsvorsitzenden der Kaiba Corp, und das war nun mal ein Job, der viele Sorgen mit sich brachte.  
Die Kummerfalten auf Isonos Gesicht hatten allerdings weniger mit dem fallenden Nikkei-Index oder einer drohenden feindlichen Übernahme zu tun als eher mit der Tatsache, dass sein Chef nicht aufzufinden war.  
Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits Viertel vor Acht war- normalerweise war Kaiba bereits um halb sieben im Büro, egal, wie lange er nachts gearbeitet hatte. Grundlos mit Abwesenheit zu glänzen war gar nicht Kaibas Art.  
Isonos Sorge wuchs, und damit seine Unruhe. Er spürte, nein, wusste, dass seinem- bildlich gesprochen- Protegé etwas passiert war. Er fühlte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
Fünf Minuten. Nur noch fünf Minuten, dann würde er in den sauren Apfel beissen und Kaibas Brüderchen Mokuba entgegentreten-  
Ein kurzes, höfliches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Rasch eilte Isono zu den dunklen Zedernholzflügeln und riss die Tür auf- Kaibas Bodyguard, Nakamura Atsushi stand draussen, ein Päckchen in seinen riesigen Pratzen und einem etwas ratlosen Ausdruck auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht.   
Wortlos entriss Isono dem Hünen das Paket und riss das senfgelbe, gepolsterte Papier auf...  
Kaibas Handy glitt praktisch lautlos in seine Hand; das chromglänzende Gehäuse spiegelte sich in den dunklen Brillengläsern des Assistenten, als ein kleines Papierrechteck zu Boden flatterte.  
Geschickt fing Nakamura das plastifizierte Kärtchen auf, besah es einen Moment und erblasste. Stumm reichte er es Isono, der einen kurzen Blick darauf warf und ein ersticktes Grunzen von sich gab.  
Auf dem Sticker drohte die Chibiversion irgendeines rotbemantelten Revolverhelden(hätte Isono sich dafür interessiert, hätte er Vash erkannt) mit ihren diversen Waffen, daneben stand in dicken schwarzen Kanji der Befehl „Shimedashou!“°  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte Isono darüber höchstens müde gelächelt, aber gemeinsam mit Kaibas Absenz ergab sich daraus nur eine einzige logische- und höchst unangenehme- Schlussfolgerung.  
Grimmig wandte sich der Assistent an den Bodyguard.  
„Bring Mokuba-san umgehend hierher und behalt ihn im Auge, Tag und Nacht. Gib der Security Bescheid, sie sollen Villa und Tower abriegeln, das gesamte Einzugsgebiet Dominos durchkämmen und alle Verdächtigen zur Rede stellen. Ich übernehme den Rest.“  
Nakamura nickte und eilte geschmeidig zur Tür hinaus, bereits Einsatzbefehle in sein Mundstück bellend. Isono sah ihm nach, dann seufzte er tief und griff zum Telephon.  
‚Besser er erfährt es zuerst von mir’ dachte der Ältere, als er Mokubas Handynummer wählte.  
Er verzog das Gesicht als er daran dachte, dass er dem Vorstand ebenfalls würde Bescheid geben müssen.

Kaiba erwachte mit einem steifen Nacken und einer schmerzenden rechten Schulter.   
Das war an und für sich nichts Besonderes, wenn man bedachte, dass er fast vierzehn Stunden pro Tag am Computer oder über irgendwelchen Berichten sass. Allerdings hatte er für solche Fälle seinen persönlichen Masseur, der ihm die schlimmsten Knoten und Verspannungen herausknetete. Dazu ein paar Stunden Schlaf in seinem ergonomisch korrekten, speziell für ihn gefertigten Bett und die Sache hatte sich erledigt.   
Kaiba richtete sich ächzend auf- und fluchte lauthals, als die Handschellen in recht unsanft daran erinnerten, dass er immer noch ein Gefangener war. Verärgert setzte er sich hin und begann erst vorsichtig, dann immer heftiger an den Ketten zu zerren, während er dem ‚blonden Irrweg der Evolution’ -sprich Jounouchi- sämtliche Krankheiten der Welt an den Kragen wünschte, inklusive der Pest, Cholera und einem besonders hartnäckigen Tripper.  
„Ah, Ihr seid erwacht- haben Euer Hoheit einen Wunsch?“  
Eisblaue Augen versuchten Jou, der feixend an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand, aufzuspiessen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Missmutig setzte Kaiba sich gerade hin und säuselte mit säuerlicher Miene:  
„Jawohl James, als erstes hätte ich gerne Frühstück: Toast, Orangenmarmelade, Kaffee, eine Portion Natto und vier Würfelchen Seidentofu in einer klaren Miso. Danach fährst Du den Wagen vor, wäschst und saugst ihn gründlichst und stürzt dich danach von der Brücke.“  
Jou nickte zu jedem Punkt beiläufig und fragte, nachdem Kaiba geendet hatte, unschuldig:  
„Mit oder ohne Sojasauce?“

Mokuba stöhnte leise.  
E hatte noch nicht mal gefrühstückt und sollte bereits die Entscheidung treffen, ob Polizei und Presse bezüglich Setos Verschwinden bereits eingeschaltet oder erst einmal der Ablauf der vierundzwanzig Stunden abgewartet werden sollten.  
Der kleine Wildfang atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und versuchte, wie sein Ani zu denken. Stahlblaue Augen blitzen auf, als Mokuba aufstand, in die Runde blickte und verkündete:  
„Bisher haben wir keine weiteren Beweise, dass Seto tatsächlich entführt wurde. Es könnte sich auch nur um ein streng geheimes Geschäftstreffen handeln, und dann wäre ein vorschnelles Handeln ziemlich unklug. Bis wir Näheres wissen, werden die Geschäfte wie üblich im Sinne meines Bruders weitergeführt. Die Suche wird fortgesetzt.“  
Mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken entliess der jüngere Kaiba den Vorstand und sank dann, nachdem der letzte der Männer den Raum verlassen hatte, erschöpft in den Chefsessel zurück. Sein Blick suchte den des Beraters hinter dessen verspiegelten Brillengläsern.  
„Youroshii?“* fragte er mit leiser Stimme.  
Isono gestatte sich ein sanftes, zufriedenes Lächeln.  
„Youku yatta.“^  
Trotz seiner Sorge um das Wohlbefinden seines Chefs konnte der Assistent nicht verhindern, dass ihm vor Stolz über Mokubas Gebaren die Brust schwellte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Mokuba hat mehrfach bewiesen, dass er die geschäftliche Sete der KaibaCorp sehr gut kennt und mit etwas Unterstützung auch leiten kann. Die Frage stellt sich bloss, wie lange dies gut geht... 

ryoushi+: Fischer  
Kodomo ni toki, mainatsu o kita.*: Als wir Kinder waren, sind wir jedes Jahr hierher gekommen  
Shimedashou!°: Stillgestanden, in diesem Kontext Wegbleiben  
Youroshii?*: Einverstanden/Geht das in Ordnung?  
Youku yatta^: Sehr gut/Ausgezeichnet


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curry, Chaos und Querelen...das Übliche eben.

5

Jounouchi hatte ihn ins ‚Freigehege’ gelassen, wie er es nannte. Den Grund dafür erkannte Kaiba, als er zum ersten Mal im Tageslicht aus der Hütte trat und sich umsah.   
Es war das perfekte Gefängnis.  
Auf allen Seiten von Bergen, Wäldern und Schluchten eingeschlossen, war die Hütte nur über die entlegene Brücke zugänglich. Er hatte versucht zu Fuss zur Hauptstrasse zurück zu kommen; als er nach einer geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde endlich an der Brücke angekommen war und auf dem Wegweiser gelesen hatte, dass es rund hundertvierzig Kilometer zurück nach Domino waren, hatte Kaiba eingesehen, dass er in der Falle sass und war zerknirscht zur Hütte zurückgekehrt, wo ihn ein mitleidig grinsender Jounouchi mit einer Pfanne voll Fertigcurry und bereitgelegten Handschellen erwarte hatte. Wortlos liess er sich wieder ans Bett fesseln, nachdem Jou ihm gütigst erlaubt hatte zu duschen und in einen Trainingsanzug zu schlüpfen- eine unfreiwillige Leihgabe der Jagdhüttenbenutzer.  
„Wie lange gedenkst du hier zu bleiben?“ murrte der erschöpfte Firmenchef, während er mit dem Löffel lustlos in der gelblichbraunen Sosse rührte. Jou, der ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl sass, zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schaufelte Curry in sich hinein, während er mit einem Ohr immer an dem kleinen, tragbaren Transistorradio klebte, mit dem die Hütte ausgestattet war und momentan auf dem kleinen Beistelltischen, das ihnen als Esstisch diente, stand.  
Kaibas Finger krampften sich um den Löffelstiel; den ganzen Tag schon lauschte der Blonde dem mehr als bescheidenen Rauschen, das aus dem antiquierten Gerät kam. Dabei schien er sich überhaupt nicht für Musik oder die unzähligen, aber ausnahmslos schwachsinnigen Sendungen und Talkshows zu interessieren, sondern ausschliesslich für die Nachrichten.  
„Worauf wartest du eigentlich?“ fragte der Brünette, dem das Knacken und Knistern an seinem eh schon arg gebeutelten Nervenkostüm kratzte, aber in diesem Moment legte Jou einen Finger auf die Lippen und stellte den Ton lauter.  
„..Polizcchei gelungen, einen grosschh-en Drogenring auszuheben, -bei wurden einige namhaft- Geschäftsleute und deren Kompli-cchhh- haftet. Beim einhergehenden Schussweccchhhsel wurden ei- lizist schwer und zwei Verbrec- t verletzt, der Beamte -chhh zur Zeit noch im Koma, sein Zustand-schhh- stabil und nicht lebensbedrohlich, so die Ärzte. Zwei der Drogenhccchhhh-die Flucht, ebenfalls flüchtig ist ein möglicher Augenzeug-, der sich, verschied-chhhh Aussagen zufolge zur Zeit des Geschehchhhhh - dem Hafengelände– eben erreicht uns die Nachricht, dass einer Flüchtigen mit einechh-chusswunde ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, seine Verletzungen gestatten abe-chh- Überstellung ins Staatsgefängni-„  
„Dieser gottverdammte, verfluchte Vollidiot!“ brüllte Jounouchi und fegte Teller, Radio und alles auf seiner Seite mit einer zornigen Armbewegung auf den Boden. Kaiba riss die Augen auf, noch nie hatte er den Blonden so wütend erlebt. Dieser dachte nicht im Traum daran sich zu beruhigen, sondern tobte im Gegenteil weiter:  
„Kusoyaro! Warum hast du dich nicht gleich umbringen lassen, du gehirnamputierte Qualle?!? Fuck! Baka hanbaigyousha! Dekisokonai! Scheisskerl! Drecksack! Hiru! Blödes Arschloch! Yakuzaschlampe! Buta...“  
Kaiba, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, hielt sich die Ohren zu, bis Jou keine Schimpfworte mehr einfielen und er nur noch schwer atmend dastand. Erst jetzt wagte der Firmenchef sich mit einem kurzen Räuspern bemerkbar zu machen und fragte scheinbar desinteressiert:  
„Lass mich raten: etwas ist schiefgelaufen?“  
Mit einem tiefen Knurren wirbelte Jounouchi herum und richtete den Zeigefinger auf Kaiba.  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würd’ ich mal ganz schnell die Klappe halten, oder-!“   
„Oder was?“ höhnte der Brünette.   
„Erschiesst du mich? Und was dann? Willst du meine Leiche im Wald verscharren und den Rest deines Lebens in dieser   
-dieser -Berghütte verbringen, immer in der Angst, dass die Yakuza oder die Polizei dich eines Tages finden?“  
Er wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, aber Jous Rumgebrülle und Anschnauzen hatte seinen Geduldsfaden endgültig reissen lassen. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn davor, dass die Situation drauf und dran war zu eskalieren, aber Kaiba war nicht geneigt ihr zuzuhören. Seine blauen Augen blitzen verächtlich, als er die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte und fauchte:   
„Keine schönen Zukunftsaussichten, wenn du mich fragst! Da hätte ich mir was Besseres vorstellen können, als meinen Lebensabend in der Wildnis zu fristen! Und dann auch noch mit einem drittklassigen Möchtegern-Duellanten wie dir! Aber es wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt von einem geistig zurückgebliebenen, sozial geächteten, genetisch belasteten, flohverseuchten Köter wie dir, dass er einen vernünf-„  
Die Kugel pfiff knapp an Kaibas Ohr vorbei, riss ein paar Haare mit sich und schlug mit verheerender Kraft in das Kopfteil des Bettes ein. Holzstaub und Splitter wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt und das Bett ächzte leise unter der Gewalt des Aufpralls. Das Echo des Schusses erzeugte einen dumpfen Widerhall, der sich in dem engen Raum wie eine Lawine fortpflanzte.  
Die darauffolgende, unheimliche Stille war um so bedrückender.

Mit einem gedämpften Knall flog die Tür zu Isonos Büro gegen die Wand und ein junger, pickliger Angestellter von etwa zwanzig Jahren kam hereingestürmt, in seiner Linken etwas das aussah wie ein Bündel billigster Schwarzweisskopien.  
„Joushi! Joushi, Boss, wir haben was! Wir haben was!“  
Isono starrte den zerzausten, hemdsärmeligen Boten über den Rand seiner immer-präsenten Sonnenbrille missbilligend an, worauf dieser schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte und in einem halbherzigen Versuch, einen guten Eindruck zu machen, seine Haare und Kleider ordnete, bevor er eine Verbeugung machte und dem Assistenten das Bündel übergab.  
„Verzeihung, Isono-san, aber bei der Durchsicht von Kaiba-sans Transaktionen ist mir eine Unregelmässigkeit aufgefallen. Also habe ich nachgeforscht und die Bank gebeten, uns Abzüge von den Bildern ihrer Überwachungskamera zu machen und-„   
„Und Sie sind?“ Isonos Augenbraue über der Sonnenbrille hätte herablassender nicht sein können. Sein armes Gegenüber wurde leichenblass und stotterte:  
„I-ich-ich-äh, gomen, öh, Tsukasa, Tsukasa Kazuyuki, Finanzabteilung. Wir glauben, wir haben, also das ist-„ Er räusperte sich, richtete sich zu seinen vollen eins zweiundachtzig auf und verkündete:  
„Wir haben Bilder einer Überwachungskamera von der JF Bankfiliale in der Mayuustrasse, die Kaiba-san beim Abheben eines nicht unbeachtlichen Betrages von seinem Privatkonto zeigen. Und ausserdem-„  
Isono riss Tsukasa die Blätter aus der Hand und prüfte die Bilder eingehend. Sein Mund wurde zu einer dünnen, weissen Linie, als er den hellen Fleck auf dem Beifahrersitz sah und seine Hand griff automatisch nach dem Telefon neben ihm. Ein Druck auf die Schnellwahltaste 5, zwei, drei scharfe Worte und Isono konnte sich, etwas beruhigter, dem Bankauszug widmen.  
Nur um mit einem überraschten Ausruf wieder von seinem Sessel hochzufahren.  
„Fünfzig Millionen?!? Wozu zum Teufel braucht der Junge um diese Uhrzeit so viel Geld? Hat er etwa-?“ Eine schwache, äusserst unangenehme Vermutung keimte in Isono auf. Er warf Tsukasa, der immer noch nervös herumdrucksend dastand, einen finsteren Blick zu und zeigte auf die Tür. Tsukasa verschwand doppelt so schnell wieder wie er hereingeplatzt war.  
Isono setzte sich und trommelte irritiert auf die blankpolierte Oberfläche seines Kirschholzschreibtisches. Dann breitete er die einzelnen Kopien sowie den Bankauszug der Reihe nach vor sich aus, lehnte sich zurück, flocht seine Finger ineinander und stütze die Ellenbogen auf die gepolsterten Armlehnen.  
Minutenlang blieb er regungslos sitzen, nur sein ruhiger, gleichmässiger Atem, seine gerunzelte Stirn und das gelegentliche Hin- und -Herhuschen seiner Augen hinter den dunklen Gläsern verrieten, dass er tatsächlich aus Fleisch und Blut und keine Schaufensterpuppe war.  
Urplötzlich kam Bewegung in seinen Körper; entschlossen hob er den Hörer hoch und drückte die Taste zwei. Isono liess dem Mann am anderen Ende nicht einmal Zeit sich mit Namen zu melden, sondern herrschte:  
„Nakamura, ich will dein komplettes Einsatzteam in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro sehen. Und wenn du sie einfliegen musst.“

Kalt.  
Hart.  
Und unglaublich dunkel.  
Kaiba starrte entsetzt in Jounouchis Augen, die ihm mehr denn je wie jene eines wilden, gefährlichen Tieres schienen, und wie ein unerwünschtes Echo hallten die Worte des Blonden, die er, Kaiba, oft, so oft gehört und doch nicht verstanden hatte, in seinem Kopf wider.  
‚Ich bin kein Hund, Kaiba.’   
Und zum ersten Mal glaubte er ihm.  
Es lag vielleicht auch daran, dass noch nie aus nächster Nähe eine Waffe auf ihn abgefeuert worden war, ohne dass er sich hätte wehren oder weglaufen können. Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Selbstverteidigungsinstruktor, der ihm zwar gezeigt hatte wie man einen Gegner entwaffnen und Pistolen und Revolver untauglich machen konnte, aber vergessen hatte ihm beizubringen, wie man mit schiesswütigen Psychopathen umzugehen hat.   
Oder wie man Handschellen öffnet.  
Seine anfängliche Lähmung machte einer rasch wachsenden Wut Platz; als Jou unendlich langsam den Arm senkte und die Glock wieder sicherte um sie dann in den hinteren Hosenbund zu stecken, hatte Kaiba seinen Schock endgültig überwunden und brüllte:  
„Hast du eigentlich völlig den Verstand verloren?!? Sieh dir mal an, was du angerichtet hast! Hast du dir eigentlich schon mal überlegt, was passiert wäre, wenn du mich nicht verfehlt hättest? Dann hättest du zu allem Ärger jetzt noch eine Leiche am Hals gehabt, und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich persönlich zurückgekommen und deinen dürren Hintern mit mir in die Hölle geschleift hätte, wenn du mich erschossen hättest! So was Bescheuertes, hier so rumzuballern! Nur weil wir in einer Jagdhütte sind-„  
Er brach ab, als er das unterdrückte Kichern hörte. Jou stand da, die Hände in seinem eh schon wirren Haar vergraben und gab leise, glucksende Laute von sich, die Kaiba einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Offenbar erlitt der Blonde gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch, und plötzlich, ohne dass er wusste wieso, taten Kaiba seine harten Worte leid.  
Ganz offensichtlich war die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, nicht einmal annähernd Teil von Jous Plan gewesen, und der ständig wachsende Druck und die Ungewissheit, was als nächstes passieren würde, forderten nun ihren Tribut.  
Kaiba ruckelte betreten hin und her und versuchte, beschwichtigende Worte zu finden, aber bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, liess Jou einen tiefen Seufzer hören, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Tut mir leid,“ Jous Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, “ich wollte nicht auf dich schiessen. Aber ich bin mit meinen Nerven ziemlich am Ende und du bist mir nicht gerade eine Hilfe.“  
Eine raue Hand fuhr durch einen Bausch wirrer Haare, welche im untergehenden Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Schlafzimmerfenster hereinfiel, golden leuchteten, dann seufzte Jounouchi nochmals und murmelte:  
„Hör zu, wir werden noch eine Weile miteinander auskommen müssen. Ich weiss nicht, was uns erwartet, aber ich kann dir schon jetzt sagen, dass es kein Zuckerlecken wird. Also, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dass uns in der jeweiligen Situation weiterhilft, sag am besten einfach gar nichts, einverstanden? Ich werd auch versuchen, nicht gleich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke zu gehen. Auch wenn’s dir schwer fällt, aber aus diesem Schlamassel kommen wir nur gemeinsam raus.“  
Blau traf auf Gold, einen Moment lang verdunkelten Argwohn und Zweifel Kaibas Augen, dann nickte der Jungunternehmer.  
Und Jounouchi lächelte; ein Lächeln, das so sanft, so aufmunternd und erleichtert war, dass es Kaiba die Kehle zuschnürte.  
Jou wandte seine Augen dem Chaos auf dem Boden zu und so entging ihm der etwas verunsicherte Ausdruck auf Kaibas Gesicht. Stöhnend kratzte er sich am Kopf und meinte dann:  
„Leg dich schlafen, ich mach hier noch schnell klar Schiff und hau mich dann ebenfalls in die Federn. Eine Mütze voll Schlaf wird uns beiden gut tun.“ Damit wandte er sich der Tür zu, aber bevor er sie erreicht hatte, blieb Jou noch einmal stehen, wandte den Kopf und sagte über seine Schulter:  
„Ach, und Kaiba? Ich schiesse nie daneben.“  
Der CEO sah dem blonden Jungen nach, dann liess er ein vornehmes, wenn auch entnervtes Murren hören und massierte seine Schläfen, während er einer weiteren, unbequemen Nacht entgegensah.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Für diese Story habe ich mir seeehr grosse Freiheiten bezüglich des japanischen Waffengesetzes erlaubt. Selbst nach europäischer Sicht sind die dortigen Regelungen sehr strikt und Schusswaffen, abgesehen von Jagdgewehren, für Privatpersonen extrem schwierig zu bekommen. Siehe den Schmuggelring, den Jou geholfen hat zu zersprengen.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Leute, 'Mach Mal Lauter' lautet das Motto für dieses Kapitel, denn hier kommt das erste Lied. Und beigesteuert wird es von der letzten 'echten' Punk Rock-Band; Veteranen, Main Act und Ehrengäste jedes Rock-Events: Den Toten Hosen.  
> Denn was wäre passender als ihr Klassiker _Bonnie &Clyde_.

6

~05.40 Uhr-Morgen, im Kaiba Tower~  
Isono starrte finsteren Blicks auf die noch schlafende Stadt zu seinen Füssen. Hinter ihm, auf einem eigens dafür konzipierten Liegesessel, schlief friedlich ein erschöpfter Mokuba; nur ab und zu verdüsterte ein Nachtgespinst die Züge des kleinen Jungen. Der Sekretär betrachtete seinen Vizepräsidenten mit einem traurigen Blick, dann wandte er sich wieder den riesigen Panoramafenstern zu.  
„Wie lange schon?  
Im Sessel gegenüber Mokubas streckte sich Nakamura verhalten und brummte leise:  
„Fünfundzwanzig Stunden, achtunddreissig Minuten und zweiundzwanzig Sekunden.“  
Isono holte tief Luft, hielt sie einen Moment lang in seinem Brustkorb gefangen und liess sie dann wieder in einem ergebenen Seufzer entweichen.  
„Es hilft alles nichts. Benachrichtige die Polizei.“  
Seine Augen wanderten zu einem einzelnen, funkelnden Stern, der direkt über der Bucht von Domino aufging. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, fügte er hinzu:  
„Und sag der Presseabteilung Bescheid.“

_Wir sind uns vorher nie begegnet,  
doch ich hab dich schon lang vermisst  
auch wenn ich dich zum ersten Mal hier treff’  
ich wusste immer wie du aussiehst  
Mit dir will ich die Pferde stehl’n  
Die uns im Wege sind  
Ich geh mit dir durch dick und dünn  
Bis an das Ende dieser Welt_

~07.28 Uhr-Morgen, in den Bergen~  
Kaiba wurde am nächsten Morgen recht unsanft geweckt. Jounouchi kam hereingestürmt, rüttelte den Brünetten unsanft und herrschte ihn an, sich anzuziehen und im Wagen auf ihn zu warten, während er die Handschellen löste.  
Kaiba, zeitlich und örtlich noch recht desorientiert, tat wie geheissen und war gerade dabei sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, als sein Gehirn endlich seinen Körper einholte und er sich fragte, wieso zum Teufel er eigentlich Jou aufs Wort gehorchte. Mit lasziver Gelassenheit stellte er den Kragen hoch, band seine Krawatte- zweimal- befreite sein Jackett von imaginären Fusseln, versuchte, so gut es ging, die Falten und Knitter zu glätten und versprühte im Allgemeinen etwa soviel Eifer wie ein Braunbär nach dem Winterschlaf. Er war gerade dabei seine Gucci-Schuhe mit dem Bettlaken zu polieren, als Jou plötzlich vor ihm stand, ihn recht unsanft hoch zerrte und ihm einen Becher dampfenden Kaffees in die Hand drückte.  
„Komm endlich in die Gänge, Mann,“ schnauzte er den Firmeninhaber an, „bei dem Tempo ist es ein Wunder, dass deine Firma nicht längst bankrott ist! Elende Schnarchnase!“  
Bevor die ‚Schnarchnase’ eine Chance hatte Jou zu beweisen, dass sie über einen blitzschnellen linken Haken verfügte, war der andere bereits wieder davongeeilt.  
Stirnrunzelnd nippte Kaiba an dem heissen Getränk- und fluchte halblaut, als er sich prompt wieder die Lippen verbrannte, während er sich fragte, warum Jou herumwuselte wie ein kopfloses Huhn. Er startete einen zweiten, vorsichtigeren Versuch seinem Körper das dringend benötigte Koffein zuzuführen, als Jou schon wieder auftauchte und ihn recht unwirsch anfuhr, er solle sich endlich in den Wagen setzen und dort auf ihn warten.  
Kaiba zog eine elegante Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Mit aufreizender Gemütlichkeit schlenderte er zum Wagen und liess sich in den Beifahrersitz nieder, während er schluckweise seinen Kaffee trank.  
Während das bittere Gebräu langsam sein Inneres wärmte und seinen Verstand auf Hochtouren brachte, wunderte sich Kaiba insgeheim, was wohl in den letzten- er sah auf seine Uhr- zwölfeinhalb Stunden passiert sein könnte, dass Jou es plötzlich so eilig hatte, ihre Zelte hier abzubrechen. 

_Leg deinen Kopf an meine Schulter  
Es ist schön ihn dort zu spür’n  
Und wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde  
Komm wir klauen uns ein Auto  
Ich fahr dich damit rum  
und wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde_

~18.33-Vorabend, im Kaiba Tower~  
Das Untersuchungsteam hatte auch nicht viel Neues herausgefunden.  
Ausser der Gebührbescheinigung, die die staatliche Mautstelle ihnen anhand des Nummernschildes und der Wagenbeschreibung gegeben hatte, hatten sie keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, wohin der oder die Entführer Kaiba gebracht haben konnten.  
Der Porsche hatte zwar ein eingebautes, mit der Zentrale verbundenes Navigationssystem, anhand dessen sich der Standpunkt des Wagens feststellen liess, aber ausgeschaltet half es herzlich wenig.  
Gerade hatten sich Nakamura und seine Männer in Isonos Büro versammelt um sich das Überwachungsvideo von der Mautstelle anzusehen, als die Tür aufging und Mokuba zusammen mit Chefinspektor Ryuzaki eintrat, dicht gefolgt von Isono.  
Der kleine Kaiba hatte Ringe unter den Augen und einen bitteren Zug um die Mundwinkel, die dem Sekretär beinahe Tränen in die Augen trieben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gab er mit einem Nicken Nakamura den Befehl, das Videoband zu starten.  
„Anhand der Aufnahmen vom Bankomaten konnten wir die ungefähre Zeit, zu der Kaiba-san auf die Schnellstrasse wechselte, ziemlich stark eingrenzen“, erklärte Nakamura, während das Band im Schnelldurchlauf vorspulte.  
“In dieser Nacht kamen zwischen zwei und vier Uhr nur zwei Wagen vorbei, und einer davon war ein Pannenwagen. Mit etwas Glück kriegen wir einen Hinweis darauf, wohin der oder die Entführer Kaiba-san gebracht haben, oder vielleicht sogar ein Bild des Kidna- dieser gottverfluchte, gerissene kleine Schweinehund!“ entfuhr es dem Securitychef, als der Porsche ins Bild kam und die Kamera das Wageninnere zeigte.  
Kaiba war deutlich zu erkennen in seinem weissen Anzug und dem blauen, gestärkten Hemd, aber die Person neben ihm war kaum mehr als ein formloser Klumpen, eingehüllt in eine dicke Wolldecke. Selbst Kopf und Gesicht waren unter dem weichen Stoff versteckt, und man konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, welchen Alters oder Geschlechts die Person darunter war. Nur das leise Schnarchen und die sanften, rhythmischen Bewegungen der Decke liessen darauf schliessen, dass sich darunter tatsächlich ein Mensch verbarg.  
Enttäuscht starrte Mokuba auf den Bildschirm und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das Schluchzen in seiner Kehle an. Neben ihm ballte Isono die Fäuste, wandte sich um und zischte Nakamura an:  
„Ich will alle in Frage kommenden Routen und Fluchtwege, die der Entführer genommen haben könnte, in einer Stunde auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen sowie einen detailliert ausgearbeiteten Einsatzplan.“  
Mit eiserner Miene sah der Sekretär den Chefinspektor an, der sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick wand.  
„Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass sie mir ihre fähigsten Leute zur Verfügung stellen, ne?“  
Ryuzaki beeilte sich, Isono seiner Unterstützung zu versichern, und einigermassen befriedigt richtete der Sekretär sein Augenmerk auf den immer noch wie versteinert dastehenden Mokuba.  
„Kommen Sie, Mokuba-san, ruhen sie sich einen Moment aus, bis die Polizei und unsere Leute einen Schlachtplan ausgearbeitet haben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als der Junge protestieren wollte.  
„Nein, Mokuba-san, Sie waren den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen. Und die bevor liegende Zeit wird noch weitaus anstrengender sein, als das, was Sie bis jetzt durchgemacht haben. Sie brauchen jede Minute Schlaf, die Sie bekommen können.“  
Mokuba murrte noch etwas, liess sich dann aber von Isono in Kaibas Büro bringen, wo er sich auf dem Liegesessel zusammenrollte und fast augenblicklich einschlief.  
Pünktlich eine Stunde später wurde er von Isono geweckt. 

_Was wir zum Leben brauchen  
Werden wir uns schon irgendwie hol’n  
Wir rauben ein paar Banken aus  
Oder einen Geldtransport  
Wir schiessen zwei, drei, vier, fünf Bullen um  
Wenn es nicht mehr anders geht  
Wer weiss genau was er da tut  
Wenn er uns verteufeln will_

~08.08 Uhr-Morgen, vor der Jagdhütte~  
Der Kaffeebecher war leer und Kaibas Laune hatte sich um keinen Deut gebessert.  
Irgendwie musste er es doch schaffen, Jounouchi zu überwältigen und zu fliehen, am besten, wenn sie wieder in der Stadt waren. In bewohntem Gebiet wäre es für ihn ein Einfaches zu entkommen oder zumindest auf sich aufmerksam zu machen- nicht, dass der Porsche allein nicht schon auffällig genug gewesen wäre. Zu dumm, dass er keine Wagenschlüssel besass, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen um zu fliehen, während Jounouchi das Haus säuberte und anscheinend versuchte, alle verräterischen Spuren zu beseitigen-  
Im nächsten Moment hätte Kaiba sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten.  
Natürlich hatte er einen Zweitschlüssel! Und zwar hier im Wagen! In der ganzen Aufregung hatte der Jungchef völlig vergessen, dass er den Ersatzschlüssel selber im Wagen versteckt hatte, und zwar an einer Stelle, an der die wenigsten Autoknacker suchen würden.  
Prüfend glitt sein Blick zum Haus; Jou war gerade dabei, die Betten abzuziehen und die Zimmer zu lüften, wenn die aus dem Fenster wehenden Laken ein Hinweis waren.  
Langsam, vorsichtig, mit beiden Augen Hütte und Umgebung absuchend, neigte sich Kaiba zur Seite und griff mit der linken Hand in die eigens dafür vorgesehene Tasche an der Unterseite des Fahrersitzes. Gerade schlossen sich seine Fingerspitzen um das kühle Metall, als Jou das Haus umrundete und einen neugierigen Blick auf seinen Gefangenen warf. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit seinem eisigsten, vernichtendsten Augenfunkeln, nur um dem Blonden zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm, Kaiba, die Situation missfiel.  
Sein Entführer schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes, um nicht zu sagen, arrogantes Grinsen, und begann ringsum trockenes Laub zu verteilen, um eventuelle Fuss- und Radspuren abzudecken. Dann betrat er das Haus wieder und Kaiba handelte blitzschnell.  
Mit einem Ruck hatte er den Schlüssel aus seinem Futteral befreit und in das Schloss gesteckt, war auf den Fahrersitz gerutscht und umklammerte nun mit der Linken das Lenkrad, während er mit der rechten Hand den Schlüssel umdrehte.  
Der Motor hustete und gierte, aber sprang nicht an.  
Schweisstropfen traten Kaiba auf die Stirn; er presste die Zähne zusammen und knurrte:  
„Komm schon, komm schon, spring an, verdammt noch mal!“  
Wieder drehte Kaiba den Schlüssel, wieder würgte und rumorte der Motor, aber das heiss ersehnte Aufjaulen blieb aus.  
Der Schlag traf ihn völlig unerwartet und mit solcher Wucht, dass Kaiba für einen Moment im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Sterne sah. Er war so darauf konzentriert gewesen den Wagen zu starten, dass er Jou nicht einmal hatte kommen hören, geschweige denn sich vor dem herabsausenden Pistolengriff schützen können.  
Während er versuchte dem rasenden Schmerz, der in seinem Schädel Amok lief, Herr zu werden, hörte er Jounouchi wie aus weiter Ferne sagen:  
„Arigatou, ich hab’ mich schon gewundert, wo der stecken könnte!“  
Mit tränenden Augen musste Kaiba zusehen, wie Jou den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog und in den nun geöffneten Kofferraum warf. Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu seinem Gefangenen um und meinte kühl:  
„Ohne Zündverteiler läuft gar nichts, Kaiba. Und bevor Du wieder irgendwelche Mätzchen versuchst, denk daran, dass wir gemeinsam in dieser Sache drin ste-„  
„Hör mit diesem verdammten ‚wir’ Gerede auf!“ brüllte der Firmenchef entnervt.  
„Es gibt kein ‚wir’! Du hast mich in diese Sache gegen meinen Willen hineingezogen und mich gezwungen, mitzukommen! Ich bin hier das Opfer, falls Du es schon vergessen haben solltest! Und ich sehe nicht einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich mich weiterhin mit dir abgeben oder sogar helfen sollte! Ich will, dass du mir die Schlüssel, mein Handy und die Waffen gibst, dann fahren wir zurück in die Stadt und du stellst dich der Polizei, und ich sorge dafür, dass mein Anwalt-„  
„Ich kann mich nicht stellen. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann es nicht.“  
Jounouchis Tonfall war so traurig und voller Verzweiflung, dass Kaiba verstummte und verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Bevor er zum Protest ansetzen konnte, erklärte der Blonde:  
„Sobald ich mich stelle, ist mein Leben keinen Yen mehr wert. Die Yakuza haben Leute innerhalb des Präsidiums, und spätestens in der U-Haft würden sie mich verschwinden lassen. Und dich werden sie auch nicht verschonen.“  
Der Brünette blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Mich? Aber wieso-„  
„Sie haben uns gesehen. Erinnerst du dich an den Wagen, der uns entgegenkam, als wir zur Bank fuhren? Dass war einer von ihnen. Vermutlich denken sie jetzt, dass Du mein Komplize bist, und selbst wenn sie sich nicht sicher sein können, werden sie dich töten, nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen.“  
Kaibas Gesicht war während Jous Erklärung ein paar Schattierungen blasser geworden. Erschüttert fragte er:  
„Selbst wenn ich ihnen beteuere, dass ich nichts weiss?“  
Sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es naiv, und Jounouchi ging nicht einmal auf die Frage ein. Bernsteine suchten Saphire, als Jou weiterfuhr:  
„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass deine Leute dich als vermisst gemeldet haben. Es kam heute früh im Radio. Die Polizei der gesamten Präfektur sucht nach dir, und die einzigen die wissen, dass ich dich entführt habe, sind die Yakuza. Und die würden den Teufel tun und der Polizei stecken, dass wir zusammen sind. Für die Bullen sind wir zwei verschiedene Fälle, und je mehr Polizisten nach dem grossen, ach-so-wichtigen Kaiba Seto suchen, desto weniger Beamte kümmern sich um einen vermutlichen Razziazeugen- selbst wenn er einen Beinahe-Polizistenmörder überführen könnte.“  
Kaibas blaue Augen wurden eine Spur härter.  
„Was genau ist an dem Abend passiert, dass du uns beide einer solchen Gefahr aussetzt?“ Jounouchi atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er entgegnete:  
„Ich will, dass du mich richtig verstehst, Kaiba: je weniger du weißt, desto besser für dich. Solange die Yakuza annehmen, dass du mein- meine- Lebensversicherung bist, werden sie sich zurückhalten und sich darauf konzentrieren, uns zu trennen. Selbst die Yakuza können es sich schlecht leisten, jemand wie dich einfach so über den Haufen zu schiessen, um mich zu bekommen. Deshalb, und nur für den Fall dass sie uns tatsächlich kriegen sollten, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als dich im Dunkeln zu lassen.“  
Kaiba lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du könntest mich auch einfach irgendwo aussetzen. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich dich verraten würde. Ich würde einfach Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erheben und du könntest dich aus dem Staub machen-„  
„Mit einem geklauten Porsche Turbo, nach dem die ganze Welt Ausschau hält, ja klar!“ höhnte Jou.  
„Und darauf vertrauen, dass du mich bei der Polizei nicht verpfeifst, während die Yakuza mir im Nacken sitzt? Nein danke, aber du kommst mit mir! So brauch ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass dir was rausrutscht! Los, rutsch rüber und zieh die hier an!“  
Er warf die Handschellen Kaiba auf den Schoss, der keinerlei Anstalten machte sie hochzuheben. Jou knirschte vernehmlich mit den Zähnen, aber der CEO blieb davon herzlich unbeeindruckt und verkündete:  
„Ich rühre keinen Finger, bis ich weiss, was du vorhast. Eher lass ich mich erschiessen, bevor ich deinem Befehl Folge leiste.“  
Jounouchi starrte Kaiba einen Moment lang mit unverhohlener Wut an, dann nickte er.  
„Meinetwegen. Als erstes müssen wir den Wagen loswerden, dann stocken wir ein paar Vorräte auf und suchen uns ein Plätzchen, wo wir ein Weilchen ausharren können, ohne dass wir zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen. Details und Planänderungen kriegst du jeweils vor Ort.“  
Kaiba wollte Einwand erheben, aber Jou schüttelte den Kopf, warf die Wagentüre zu und rief durch die Fensterscheibe:  
„Abfahrt in fünf Minuten. Sind die Handschellen nicht an ihrem Platz, lass ich dich hier.“

_Leg deinen Kopf an meine Schulter  
Es ist schön ihn dort zu spür’n  
Und wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde  
Auch wenn uns die ganze Welt verfolgt  
Wir kümmern uns nicht drum  
Denn wir sind Bonnie und Clyde_

~08.17-Morgen, Domino Chugakkou~  
Honda kam keuchend angetrabt, stützte die Hände auf die Knie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts. Sein Vater hat ihn das letzte Mal vor zwei Tagen gesehen- Mann, war der vielleicht sauer! Ich dache, er reisst mir glatt den Kopf ab!“  
Yuugi sah besorgt drein.  
„Das ist doch sonst nicht Jous Art, einfach zu verschwinden und uns nichts zu sagen. Und du bist sicher, dass er frei hat, Anzu?“  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte, ihre himmelblauen Augen getrübt vor Unruhe.  
„Hai, das Restaurant hat Betriebsferien bis Ende Monat, und die Bar, in der er sonst aushilft, hat einen Wasserschaden und bleibt bis auf weiteres geschlossen.“  
„Und weder im Kaufhaus noch in der Spielhalle haben sie ihn gesehen. Ich hab sogar alle Duellanten, die ich kenne, gefragt, aber keiner weiss wo er steckt“, meinte Yuugi trübselig. Honda richtete sich auf, überlegte einen Moment und feixte dann:  
„Vielleicht hat er ja ´ne Freundin und darüber alles vergessen, ne?“  
Anzu tauschte einen verblüfften Blick mit Yuugi und prustete dann los:  
„Jounouchi? Eine Freundin? Hahahahahahahaaa, oh bitte, Honda, das ist wirklich ein guter Witz, hihi! Jou und eine Freundin, hihihi!“ Selbst Yuugi lächelte schwach und meinte:  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass Jounouchi eine neue Freundin hat, das hätte er uns doch erzählt, oder?“  
Honda starrte seine beiden Freunde entgeistert an.  
„Soll das heissen, ihr wisst es nicht?“  
„Wir wissen was nicht?“ schniefte Anzu, die sich endlich zu beruhigen schien. Hondas Augenbrauen wanderten bis knapp unter die Spitze der Pyramide, die sein Haarschopf bildete, und erklärte leicht pikiert:  
„Jounouchi ist der fleissigste Casanova im ganzen Hafenviertel. Es gibt praktisch kein Bett, in dem er noch nicht gelegen hat- und das beschränkt sich nicht nur auf die Mädels.“  
Yuugi und Anzu fielen die Kinnladen runter.

_Wenn uns der Boden unter den Füssen brennt  
Machen wir uns aus dem Staub  
In den Bergen hängen wir alle ab  
Die etwas von uns woll’n  
Lebendig kriegen sie uns nicht  
Egal wie viel es sind  
Tod oder Freiheit  
Soll auf unsrem Grabstein steh’n_

>~10.22-Morgen, im Kaiba Tower  
Mokuba starrte den Bildschirm an, auf dem zum –zigsten Mal das Video von der Mautstelle lief. Irgendetwas störte ihn, irgendetwas war da, dass ihm keine Ruhe liess.  
Er sah wie der Porsche auf das Kassenhäuschen zufuhr und an der Schranke hielt. Sein Ani lehnte sich aus dem Fenster, reichte ein paar Tausend-Yen-Scheine durch das Fenster, nahm den Beleg entgegen, wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Kassierer und fuhr durch die geöffnete Schranke weiter. Die ganze Zeit über blieb sein Entführer unter der Decke, nicht einmal die Nasenspitze lugte heraus, und das Schnarchen war so überzeugend, dass niemand mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können, ob es tatsächlich bloss vorgetäuscht war.  
Seufzend spulte Mokuba zurück und beobachtete das Gesicht seines grossen Bruders eingehend; die Art und Weise wie seine Augen kaum merklich hin- und- herhuschten, wie seine Mundwinkel sich leicht spöttisch verzogen als er dem Kassierer antwortete-  
Und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz: Kaiba hatte ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen! Er hatte ihnen den Namen seines Entführers genannt, und zwar so, dass dieser es nicht merkte! Und nur er, Mokuba, hatte das Rätsel lösen können, weil er Seto wie kein Zweiter kannte.  
Mit zitternden Händen spulte der Junge noch einmal zurück, stellte den Ton lauter und konzentrierte sich allein auf das kurze Gespräch.  
Begrüssungsfloskel, Bezahlen, eine Bemerkung über die Nacht, und dann:  
„-mit dem los?“  
Kaibas Blick wanderte kurz zu dem Wolldeckenhaufen und wieder zurück, als er antwortete:  
„Kare ni? Ja, boke wollte uns unbedingt beweisen, dass er aus einer langen Linie von Perlentauchern stammt und ist in den See gesprungen.“  
„Nani? Bei den Temperaturen?“  
Kaiba zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er war nicht davon abzubringen. Und jetzt habe ich das höchst zweifelhafte Vergnügen, ihn nach Hause zu bringen.“  
Der Kassierer kicherte mitfühlend.  
„Na denn, eine gut-„  
Mokuba schaltete das Video ab und blieb wie betäubt sitzen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn in Watte gepackt, alles um ihn herum schien gedämpft und unwirklich zu sein, während seine Gedanken um dieses eine Wort kreisten: boke.°  
Nicht „der boke“, nicht „unser boke“ sondern einfach nur „boke“.  
Mokuba wusste, dass es auf der ganzen Welt nur einen einzigen Menschen gab, den sein Bruder mit diesem Ausdruck, diesem ganz speziellen Tonfall, bedachte.  
Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Und plötzlich stand Mokuba vor der grausamen Wahl, zwischen seinem Ani und einem seiner wenigen Freunde entscheiden zu müssen.

_Leg deinen Kopf an meine Schulter  
Es ist schön ihn dort zu spür’n  
Denn wir sind Bonnie und Clyde  
Komm wir bomben uns durchs Leben  
Und öffnen jede Tür  
Denn wir sind Bonnie und Clyde_

~14.57-Yokkaichi  
Es war alles gut gegangen, bis sie von der Landstrasse auf die Autobahn gewechselt hatten.  
Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte Jou den Porsche erstaunlich rasch in den Griff bekommen und fuhr ihn nun fast ebenso sicher wie Kaiba, was diesem eine gehörige Portion Respekt abverlangte.  
Am Kango-san vorbei hatten sie Sakurai, Haibara und auch Tsu hinter sich gelassen, ohne je aufgehalten worden oder einem anderen Wagen begegnet zu sein. Dies hatte sich allerdings ziemlich schnell geändert; als sie an Kameyama vorbeizogen, erscholl rings um sie herum ein riesiges Hupkonzert, und wenige Minuten später hörten sie auch schon die ersten Polizeisirenen.  
Jou war gefahren wie der Teufel und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, der Schwadron von Polizeiwagen, die hinter ihnen her waren, zu entkommen, aber nun stand die Benzinnadel auf Reserve, er wurde von allen Seiten bedrängt und vor ihnen lag auch noch eine Baustelle.  
Mit einem halsbrecherischen Wendemanöver gelang es Jou aus der Wagenkolonne auszubrechen und die Auffahrt in die Stadt zu nehmen, während ihn Kaiba, mit der Strassenkarte in der Hand, sicher durch die Stadt dirigierte.  
„Hier vorne links am Kreisel vorbei und dan- uhhff!“  
Der Porsche kam mit quietschenden Reifen zu stehen, und die beiden Oberschüler starrten mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf den Pulk von Wasserwerfern, Feuerwehrwagen, schweren Motorrädern und gepanzerten Polizisten, die eine undurchdringliche Mauer bildeten.  
Fluchend warf Jou den Rückwärtsgang ein, vergewaltigte beim Wenden noch kurz die Kupplung(was Kaiba mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht registrierte) und spielte eine Weile Haschmich mit zwei Einsatzfahrzeugen, die er im allgemeinen Verkehrsgewimmel aber leicht abschütteln konnte.  
„Zwei Querstrassen vor uns ist eine Brücke,“ rief Kaiba, „danach führt die Hauptrasse aus der Stadt und zur Fähre! Wir können den Porsche dort stehen lassen und mit einem Boot Richtung Nagoya übersetzen; es gibt da einige kleine Buchten, die nur vom Meer aus zugänglich sind! Oder wir nehmen die Nebenstrasse nach Hikone, was-„  
„Nein. Oh kami, bitte, bitte, nein!“ flüsterte Jou tonlos, sein Blick unverwandt nach vorne gerichtet.  
Kaiba sah hoch und musste mit wachsendem Entsetzen erkennen, dass ihr einzig verbliebener Fluchtweg eine Zugbrücke war.  
Eine Zugbrücke, die soeben hochgezogen wurde, um dem sich langsam nähernden Fischkutter Durchlass zu gewähren.  
Und dass der Porsche ohne langsamer zu werden direkt darauf zusteuerte.  
Kaiba stemmte die Absätze in den Boden, klammerte sich, so weit dies mit seinen gefesselten Händen ging, fest und rief verzweifelt:  
„Bremsen, du Idiot, brems doch!“ Jounouchi drückte das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag runter und knurrte:  
„Zwecklos, wir sind viel zu schnell! Wir müssen es riskieren!“  
„Was riskier- Hast du den Verstand verlo-„  
Mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen wurde die Schranke aus ihrer Halterung gerissen und davon gewirbelt, während der Porsche wie ein Geschoss auf die langsam steiler werdende Zugbrücke zuraste.  
„Glaubst Du an Gott?“ schrie Jou hysterisch lachend, während Kaiba mit schreckgeweiteten Augen dem Ende der Brücke -und seines Lebens- entgegensah.  
„Wa- Nein!“ brüllte er zurück. Ein irres Glitzern leuchtete in Jous braunen Augen auf, als er rief:  
„Dann fang schon mal an zu beten!“  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIINNN!!!“  
Der Porsche wurde von dem Ruck, mit dem die Zugbrücke am höchsten Punkt zum Stehen kam, buchstäblich ins Leere katapultiert. Er schien sekundenlang in der Luft zu hängen, und für einen Moment leuchtete die silberblaue Lackierung vor dem strahlendblauen Himmel auf wie ein Blitz aus weissem Feuer.  
Dann neigte sich die Nase des Fahrzeugs nach unten und der Wagen fiel in die Tiefe.

_Leg deinen Kopf an meine Schulter  
Es ist schön ihn dort zu spür’n  
Und wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde  
Unsre Liebe soll ein Sprengsatz sein  
Der ständig explodiert  
Du bist Bonnie  
Ich bin Clyde_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Doch, ich setze hier aus. Keine Sorge, Samstag geht's weiter. Und bis dahin viel Spass beim Nachlesen und Kommis schreiben, arigatou^^  
boke, eig. bonketsu: eine der vielen Schimpfworte, mit welcher Kaiba Jounouchi betitelt. Es bedeutet in etwa so viel wie  
'gewöhnlich', nichts Besonderes' und ist eine Anspielung darauf, wie Kaiba Jounouchis Duelfähigkeiten  
einschätzt.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *duck* Schon, gut, schon, ich weiss, der Cliffie war wirklich fies...aber dafür gibts die nächsten sechs Kapitel auf einmal. Viel Vergügen und lasst mich wissen, was Ihr von der Story haltet.
> 
> Ja ne!

7

Der Einsatzleiter stand mit dem Rücken zur Brücke und besah sich die Line aus Polizeiwagen, die jenseits der Zufahrt die Strasse blockierten. Der Ü-Wagen eines Lokalsenders stand innerhalb der Absperrung und einige der grösseren Radiostationen hatten Reporter gesandt, aber ansonsten waren herzlich wenige Medienvertreter anwesend. Der Einsatzleiter nickte zufrieden und widmete sich dann dem Interview.   
„Hai, es ist zwar eine selten befahrene Nebenstrasse, die hauptsächlich von Anwohnern genutzt wird, aber wir wollten sicher gehen, das alle Fluchtwege gesichert sind“, erklärte der Inspektor wichtigtuerisch der jungen Reporterin im feschen roten Zweiteiler. Er wandte sich der Brücke zu und fuhr fort:  
„Wie sie sehen können, lassen wir keine Möglichkeit unbeachtet, auch wenn es noch so unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie hier durch.. Kami-sama!“   
Ungläubig starrten die Anwesenden auf den Sportwagen, der die Absperrung durchbrach, die Rampe hoch bretterte und sich wie auf Schwingen in die Luft erhob.  
Dann holte die Schwerkraft den Porsche ein und zwang ihn zurück zur Erde.

Der Aufprall war so hart, dass seine Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander schlugen, als der Porsche auf der jenseitigen Seite der Brücke landete, aber Kaiba blieb keine Zeit, sich zu beklagen.  
Wie ein Gummiball wurde der Wagen wieder in die Höhe gehoben, ‚hüpfte’ gewissermassen die Steigung hinunter und traf mit einem ächzenden Knirschen auf der Strasse auf, wo er sich in einen wirbelnden Kreisel aus Stahl und Plastik verwandelte, als Jou in seiner Verwirrung das Lenkrad einschlug und aufs Gaspedal trat.  
Erschrocken stoben die Polizisten und Journalisten auseinander, als der Sportwagen kreischend und funkensprühend auf die geparkten Polizeiautos zuraste-  
Er war zu schnell, zu leicht; mit gewaltigem Getöse krachte Kaibas Wagen seitwärts gegen den des Inspektors, wurde von seiner eigenen Geschwindigkeit weitergetragen und überschlug sich. Der Porsche vollführte eine Drehung um die eigene Achse, während er über das Dach des viel schwereren Polizeiautos rollte, und kam hinter der Blockade wieder auf seinen stark malträtierten Reifen zu stehen.  
Eine geisterhafte Stille senkte sich über die Szene; wie betäubt starrten die Anwesenden auf den arg geschundenen Porsche, der ein paar erstickte Grunzer von sich gab, sich in Bewegung setzte, bockte und schliesslich mit einem gequälten Wummern davon zuckelte.  
Fünf Minuten später erlitt der Chefredakteur des Lokalsenders beinahe einen ekstatisch bedingten Herzanfall, als er die Bilder aus seinem Ü-Wagen sah.

*~*

Er hatte ihn längst kommen sehen.  
Was Wunders; an dieser Stelle zog die Strasse sich mehrere hundert Meter schnurgerade hin, bevor sie in die Berge führte.  
Und auf der anderen Seite seiner Autowerkstatt schwang sie sich in einer weiten Kurve bis ans Ufer, dem sie dann parallel folgte bis sie sich zwischen den alten Hafengebäuden und der Industriezone verlor.  
Aus eben dieser Richtung kam ein grosser, schlanker Mann auf ihn zugelaufen, Anfang zwanzig, wenn Kawamoto Ryotaro ihn richtig einschätzte.  
Das Alter wurde leicht nach unten korrigiert, als der Junge- augenscheinlich ein Student im Erstsemester- vor ihm zu stehen kam, seine Hände auf die Knie stützte und keuchte:  
„Endlich- haah- eine- hahh- Garage- ehh! Sie- Sie müssen mir-„ er schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft und schluckte etwas Speichel runter, bevor er den Kopf hob und Kawamoto mit seinen blassgrünen Augen flehend ansah.  
„Mei-mein Wagen ist ein paar.. huh!- Kilometer von hier liegengeblieben und ich brauche unbedingt einen Ersatzwagen. Ich muss in-“ er sah auf seine Uhr- eine Rolex, wie Kawamoto neidisch feststellte- und japste erschrocken:  
„Kami-sama, ich muss in vierzig Minuten in Hikone sein! Mein Vater bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht pünktlich da bin!“ Verzweifelt sah der Gestrandete den älteren Garagisten an.  
„Bitte, ich brauche ein Auto, egal was für eins, Hauptsache es ist schnell und hält bis Hikone durch! Ich überlasse Ihnen solange meinen Wagen zur Reparatur, und-„  
„Abgelehnt“, knurrte Kawamoto. Er hasste reiche Schnösel, und so wie der kleine Schleimer vor ihm angezogen war, schien er geradezu ‚verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen’ zu schreien. Im ersten Augenblick hatte Kawamoto gedacht, es sei der gesuchte Kaiba Seto, der da auf seine Werkstatt zugetrabt käme, aber beim Näherkommen wurde er rasch eines Besseren belehrt.  
Er trug zwar denselben Anzug wie der Entführte, aber dazu ein schwarzes, teuer aussehendes Hemd mit rotseidener Krawatte(hätte Kawamoto etwas von Kleidern verstanden, hätte er bemerkt, dass das Hemd nur aus billiger Baumwolle und die Krawatte aus Polyester bestand).  
Ausserdem waren die Haare dieses kleinen Ekels glänzend schwarz und glatt nach hinten gekämmt, und seine Augen hatten die Farbe von jungem Frühlingslaub. Nein, das war nicht Kaiba Seto, und er hatte absolut keine Lust, dem Schnösel zu helfen.  
Stattdessen fragte er:  
„Du hast doch bestimmt ein Handy? Warum hast du nicht damit den Pannendienst angerufen?“  
Ein verlegenes Lächeln, ein kurzes Herumdrucksen und dann ein gemurmeltes,  
„So desu, you, aber ich hab soviel mit meiner Freundin telefoniert, dass der Akku leer ist.“   
Hatte Kawamoto den Jungen vorher nicht ausstehen können, verabscheute er ihn jetzt geradezu. Bevor er zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzten konnte, warf dieser aber wieder einen Blick auf seine Uhr und geriet in Panik.  
„Oh nein, oh, nein, Outou-san wird mich vierteilen! Bitte, ich brauche unbedingt ein Auto, bitte, bitte- hier, hier,“ er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte eine brandneue, schwarze Lederbrieftasche heraus, „hier sind- äähh- fünfundfünfzigtausend Yen! Das ist alles Geld, das ich bei mir habe! Ich gebe ihnen auch noch die Karte meines Onkels, den können sie anrufen und nachfragen. Sagen sie einfach, Satoshi hätte eine Panne gehabt aber sei jetzt unterwegs, nur bitte, bitte, geben sie mir einen Wagen, onegai!“  
Kawamotos Augen waren beim Anblick des Geldbündels leicht grösser geworden; nur wirklich Reiche schleppten so viel Bares mit sich herum, wenn sie eine Brieftasche voller goldener Kreditkarten hatten. In seinem bescheidenen Fuhrpark gab es mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Fahrzeuge, die in Frage kamen und gut zehntausend Yen unter dem Angebot des Jungen lagen. Er rieb sich das Kinn, als ob er darüber nachdenken würde, dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Karte in seiner Hand...   
Um ein Haar hätte Kawamoto der Schlag getroffen. Auf dem teuren, grauseidig schimmernden Papier stand in den schönsten Kanji als auch eleganten, lateinischen Buchstaben: ‚Utatane I., Advokat& Rechtsbeistand.’  
Ein leises Ächzen entfuhr dem Automechaniker; Utatane war einer der, wenn nicht sogar der bekannteste und exklusivste Anwalt in ganz Japan. Man munkelte, das selbst Tenno-sama ihn in schwierigen Fällen hinzuzog und er nur mit der crème de la crème der Hochfinanz als auch der Politik verkehrte. Ob dieser Bengel da tatsächlich sein Neffe war oder nur zu seinen illustren Klientel gehörte, war völlig belanglos; falls er dem Jungen nicht unter die Arme griff, würden morgen vier Anwälte und ein Bulldozer dastehen, um seine Werkstatt platt zu machen.  
Ein einzelner Schweisstropfen löste sich von Kawamotos Stirn und rollte über seine schlechtrasierte Wange.

Kaiba Seto hasste es, irgend jemanden um irgend etwas zu bitten.   
Und doch stand er hier, in der prallen Nachmittagssonne, und bettelte diesen alten, verschwitzen, stinkenden Proleten an ihm eine seiner rostigen, gebrauchten, minderwertigen Reisschüsseln zu verkaufen.   
Glücklicherweise war er verkleidet, ansonsten hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt. Das mit der Karte seines Rechtsanwalts war ein kluger Schachzug gewesen; er konnte praktisch die Sekunden zählen, bis der Alte umfallen würde...  
„Youroushii. Ich denke, ich habe da Etwas, was Ihren Vorstellungen nahe kommen dürfte.“  
‚Was ich zu bezweifeln wage’ dachte Kaiba sarkastisch, zwang aber rasch ein erleichtertes und dankbares Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und folgte seinem Wohltäter unter vielen arigatous und Verbeugungen, während er darüber nachdachte, warum er die Gelegenheit nicht einfach nutzen und sich aus dem Staub machen konnte.  
Das Gewicht der vollen Aktentasche unter seiner Jacke erinnerte ihn wieder daran: Jounouchi hatte ihm keine grosse Wahl gelassen. Missmutig dachte er über die Ereignisse der vergangenen neunzig Minuten nach, die ihn an diesen Punkt gebracht hatten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der Porsche hatte für die kurze Strecke fast zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, aber die Glücksgöttin hatte ihre Hand über sie gehalten und sie hatten es unbehelligt bis in diese alte, abbruchreife Lagerhalle geschafft.  
Jou hatte den Motor noch nicht mal abgestellt, da war Kaiba auch schon aus dem Wagen gesprungen und besah sich im unregelmässig hereinfallenden Licht den Schaden.   
Dem Brünetten blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als er den Auspufftopf praktisch über den Boden schleifen sah; sämtliche Kotflügel waren verzogen, die Radkappen- zumindest die drei, die noch dran waren- völlig verformt und die Motorhaube eingedellt. Die vordere Stossstange war kaum noch mehr als dekoratives Schnörkelwerk, die hintere fehlte, die Kofferraumtüre schloss nicht mehr richtig, sämtliche Scheinwerfer und fast alle Bremslichter waren zerschlagen. Das Dach sah aus wie ein zusammen gefallenes Soufflé und die komplette rechte Seite war eingebeult und völlig zerkratzt.   
Und das waren nur die augenfälligsten Defekte.  
Jounouchi, der mittlerweile den Kofferraum geleert und seinen Inhalt auf die Sporttasche und Kaibas Aktenmappe verteilt hatte, war gerade dabei in einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli zu schlüpfen, als der CEO wutschnaubend auf ihn zugestampft kam.  
„Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?“ brüllte er den Blonden an.   
„Sieh dir meinen Wagen an! Was hast du das Gefühl, was das hier ist? Die Paris-Dakar-Rallye? Ein Stock-Car-Race? Du hast einen Achtzehn-Millionen-Yen Porsche in einen Haufen Schrott verwandelt, mich in Lebensgefahr gebracht, Staatseigentum zerstört und Unbeteiligte gefährdet! Es reicht, ich hab die Nase voll! Meinetwegen sollen dich die Yakuza oder die Polizei oder- was machst du da?“  
Verwirrt beobachtete Kaiba, wie Jou sich mit beiden Händen schwarze Haartönung in die Mähne rubbelte und mit einem Kamm gleichmässig verteilte. Er rieb die überschüssige Farbe an seinen ohnehin schwarzen Jeans ab und griff nach einem kleinen Billig-Schminkset. Kaiba grinste hämisch.  
„Wie passend, sich gerade jetzt als Tunte zu outen. Würde auch erklären, warum du so schlecht kämpfst- und duellierst. Du-„  
„Du wirst dir die Haare färben, Hemd und Krawatte wechseln und einen neuen Wagen kaufen; irgendwas Kleines, Unauffälliges. Die Strassenbahn führt hier ziemlich weit raus, wir treffen uns dann an der Endstation. Wenn du irgendwo an einen Supermarkt oder einen shoukuryouhinten gerätst, kauf ihn leer- oder bist du kein Geld mehr hast. Hier,“ Jou warf Kaiba eine Brieftasche zu, die dieser geschickt auffing, „das sollte reichen für einen Wagen, eine volle Tankfüllung und Vorräte für zwei Wochen. Vergiss das Wasser nicht.“  
Kaiba war während der kurzen Rede immer röter geworden- was irgendwie niedlich aussah, fand Jou, obwohl er wohlweislich den Mund hielt- und seine Hand krampfte sich um den schwarzledernen Geldbeutel, als wollte er ihn würgen.  
Stattdessen atmete er ein paar mal tief ein und aus, warf das Portemonnaie Jounouchi vor die Füsse und meinte überheblich:  
“Ich bin auf deine Almosen nicht angewiesen, ich bin finanziell völlig unabhäng..ig...“ Kaiba geriet ins Stocken, als er anfing nach seiner Brieftasche zu suchen, aber kurz bevor er soweit war sämtliche Taschen nach aussen zu kehren, erbarmte sich Jou seiner und hielt das teure Etui hoch.  
„Die hab ich dir abgenommen, als du im Auto geschlafen hast. Auf dem Rastplatz, während du austreten warst, hab ich dann das Ganze hin und her- he, he, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, ne?“  
Kaiba versuchte sich sein Eigentum zu schnappen, aber Jounouchi war schneller und hielt ihm die Glock unter die Nase. Allerdings nicht nah genug, als dass Kaiba sie hätte an sich reissen können.  
Und selbst wenn, solange der Jungunternehmer nicht wusste, wo seine Luger steckte, war das Risiko, dass er als Sieb endete, einfach zu gross.  
Jounouchi trat vorsichtshalber noch einen Schritt zurück, hievte sich, ohne Kaiba aus den Augen zu lassen, die schwere Sporttasche auf den Rücken und ergänzte:  
„Wir treffen uns Punkt halb fünf an der Endstation. Wenn du viertel vor nicht da bist, weiss ich, dass du mich verpfiffen hast.“ Eine wissendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass du es tatsächlich riskieren willst, mich zu verarschen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verliess Jounouchi die Lagerhalle, Blick und Waffe ständig auf Kaiba gerichtet, bis die Tür hinter ihm quietschend zufiel.  
Kaiba stand einen Moment lang da, schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf und hob die schwarze Brieftasche auf. Dieser blonde baka bildete sich doch tatsächlich ein, er, Kaiba, würde am verabredeten Ort auf ihn warten.   
Ein kurzer Blick ins Portemonnaie beruhigte ihn; Jou hatte ihm sämtliche Kreditkarten(logisch, da sie mittlerweile sicher gesperrt worden waren), Ausweise etc. sowie sechshunderttausend Yen dagelassen und nur die Telefonkarten sowie das Kleingeld mitgenommen. Und natürlich das dicke Bündel Geldscheine im Wert von knapp fünfzig Millionen.   
Kaiba zuckte verächtlich mit den Achseln, bevor er zuhause war, würden sie Jounouchi wahrscheinlich verhaftet haben und er würde sein Geld rasch wiederbekommen- nicht, dass er wirklich darauf angewiesen gewesen wäre.  
Er ging neben seiner Aktentasche in die Hocke, legte mit angewidertem Gesicht das bereitgelegte Hemd und die Krawatte sowie den Kontaktlinsenbehälter beiseite und öffnete die Tasche um seinen Computer hervor zu holen...  
Sein Notebook war weg.   
Sein ständiger Begleiter, engster Vertrauter und bester Freund war weg. Mitsamt allen Vertragsvorlagen, Entwürfen, Skizzen, Notizen, Plänen, Berechnungen, Projekten und Geheimnissen die Kaiba in den letzten fünf Monaten erarbeitet hatte.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er Jou den Kofferraum ausräumen, Dinge um- und einpacken, die Sporttasche hochheben, das spitzbübische Grinsen....  
„Kuso!“ entfuhr es dem CEO, und eine Weile stand er einfach nur brütend da. Dann holte er tief Luft, stiess sie zwischen den Zähnen aus und zischte:  
„Na gut, Zwei zu Null für dich, boke. Geniess es, solange du kannst.“

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ihre spektakuläre Flucht lief auf allen Kanälen; im ohnehin schon vollgestopften Vorortszug drängelten sich die Passagiere um diejenigen, welche ein Gerät mit Fernsehempfang hatten. Ein Reporter quetschte sich durch die Menge und versuchte Zuschauerreaktionen zu ergattern.  
„Ja, meine Damen und Herren, offensichtlich sind Kaiba-sans Entführer zu so was wie Volkshelden aufgestiegen, zumindest hier in Yokkaichi hat ihnen ihre atemberaubende Aktion eine Menge Fans eingebracht- wie stehen Sie dazu, junger Mann?“  
Der Journalist wandte sich an einen grossen, schlaksigen Kerl in Schwarz- und schluckte leer, als ein leichenblass geschminktes, mit schwarzem Eyeliner verunziertes Gesicht zum Vorschein kam und ein paar dunkle, leblose Augen sich auf ihn hefteten. Eine Stimme, die aus einer Gruft zu kommen schien, raunte verhalten:  
„Jaa, nicht schlecht- aber wären sie wirklich Hardcore gewesen, hätten sie den Wagen in den Fluss gefahren.“  
Dann zog der Goth vernehmlich die Nase hoch, wodurch augenblicklich ein Freiraum um ihn herum entstand. Halb angewidert, halb verdattert stotterte der Reporter:  
„Hai, äh, vielen, Dank...ehh- zurück ins Studio.“

Unter seiner Kapuze lachte sich Jounouchi ins Fäustchen.  
Offensichtlich war seine Verkleidung gut genug um alle zu täuschen; ganz abgesehen davon, wer würde schon erwarten, dass Kaibas Entführer seelenruhig mit der Bahn fuhr, während die Polizei sämtliche Strassen und Wasserwege absuchte?  
Er konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen; der Sprung über die Brücke war zweifelsohne eines Jounouchis würdig gewesen. Für einen Moment stahl sich ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck in seine Augen, als er an seinen Vater dachte, der ihm das Autofahren beigebracht hatte, und er flüsterte leise:  
„Hast du es gesehen, `tou-san? Bist du stolz auf mich?“

*~*

Jounouchi Masuyo hatte schlechte Laune.   
Wozu er eigentlich keinen Grund hatte, da sein Leben langsam aber sicher wieder anfing in geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen.  
Er war seit neunzig Tagen trocken, hatte seit drei Wochen einen Job als Kranführer auf einer Baustelle inne und vor zwei Tagen von seinem Chef verkündet bekommen, dass er vom Teil- zum Vollzeitmitarbeiter aufgestiegen war.  
Ja, Jounouchi Masuyo war dabei, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, also warum freute er sich nicht?  
Weil der Grund dafür fehlte; weil sein Sohn Katsuya seit zwei Tagen mit Abwesenheit glänzte und offensichtlich nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, seinem armen, alten Vater Bescheid zu sagen, wo er sich rumtrieb. Dabei hatte Masuyo extra Kuchen und feinen, teuren Sencha gekauft um den Anlass zu feiern, aber als Katsuya um elf noch nicht zu Hause gewesen war, hatte sich der ältere Jounouchi gesagt, dass sein Sohn wahrscheinlich wieder mal bei einem seiner Freunde übernachtete. Erst als er am nächsten Abend immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Katsuya bekommen hatte, keimte in Masuyo der Verdacht auf, dass Junior eventuell wieder auf ‚Häschenjagd’ war, wie er es gerne ausdrückte- also Mädels- oder Jungs- abschleppen.   
Und als an diesem Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe Honda nach seinem besten Freund gefragt hatte, war für Masuyo klar gewesen, dass sein Sohn wieder mal auf Freiersfüssen wandelte und wohl noch ein paar Nächte ausbleiben würde. Nur zu verständlich, dass der ältere Jounouchi seinem Ärger Luft und den armen Honda zur Schnecke gemacht hatte.

Brummelnd schlurfte der ehemalige Stuntfahrer zur Couch und liess sich ächzend auf dem niedrigen Möbel nieder. Sein rechtes Bein und sein Rücken schmerzten wieder, was nicht zu seiner Laune beitrug, und auch sein rechter Unterarm begann sich wieder zu versteifen. Auch ein Jahrzehnt nach seinem schweren Unfall konnte er sich noch nicht ohne Schmerzen bewegen.  
Masuyo biss auf die Zähne und lehnte sich langsam zurück, während er gleichzeitig versuchte nach der Fernbedienung zu tasten und seine Ramen nicht zu verschütten. Der alte Fernseher knisterte und erwachte zum Leben, gerade rechtzeitig für die Neun-Uhr-Nachrichten.  
„-sucht die Polizei immer noch fieberhaft nach dem entführten Kaiba Seto. Sein Porsche, mit dem seinen Kidnappern die Flucht gelang, wurde vor wenigen Stunden in einer verlassenen Lagerhalle gefunden, aber bisher fehlt jede Spur von Kaiba-san oder seinen Entführern. Hier noch einmal die Bilder dieser aussergewöhnlichen Flucht...“  
Jounouchi Masuyo hörte nicht zu; gebannt starrte er auf den Bildschirm auf dem der Porsche zu sehen war, wie er aus einer engen Seitengasse heraus- und die abschüssige Strasse Richtung Brücke hinabschoss.  
Er konnte den Moment fühlen, an dem der Fahrer sich dazu entschlossen hatte alles aufs Spiel zu setzen und beschleunigt hatte. Er konnte das Aufheulen des Motors hören, als der Wagen die Steigung erklomm und gegen die linke obere Ecke der Brückenhälfte gelenkt wurde, und lehnte sich nach vorne.  
„Komm, schon, komm schon,“ wisperte Masuyo atemlos, “noch ein bisschen, jetzt einschlagen, ja, ja-jaaaaaaaaaaaa, das ist es! Das ist mein Junge! Watashi no musuko! Mein Junge, Katsuya-!“  
Jounouchi Masuyo hielt mitten im Jubeln inne, als er realisierte, was er soeben gesehen und gesagt hatte. Völlig verblüfft starrte er auf den Fernseher, auf dem in Zeitlupe nochmals der Sprung gezeigt wurde; er erkannte ‚seine’ Technik, ‚sein’ Timing, und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm übel, als ihm das ganze Ausmass der Geschichte bewusst wurde.  
Minutenlang stand er einfach nur da wie gelähmt, dann warf er die Suppentasse gegen die Wand, wo diese zerschellte und ihren Inhalt weitum verspritzte, und brüllte wütend:  
„Ich werde ihn umbringen! Ich werde diesem verdammten Bastard eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen!“

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Jounouchi senior als ehemaliger Stuntfahrer. Yup, weshalb auch nicht? Sowohl im Manga als auch im Anime zeigt Jou mehrmals seine Fahrkünste, hauptsächlich auf dem Motorrad, aber einmal mit einem TukTuk während einer Verfolgungsjagd. Und nein, ich hab das nicht erfunden. Guckt mal in Staffel 4 nach...


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friede, Freude, Heiterkeit -zumindest für den Leser. Kaiba dürfe da wohl anderer Meinung sein...

8

Tag 4-06.18 Uhr  
Kaiba Mokuba sass seelenruhig in seiner Küche und pickte an seinem Frühstück herum.  
Eigentlich hatte er einen Bärenhunger, aber es hätte komisch ausgesehen, wenn er angesichts Setos Verschwinden einen Riesenappetit an den Tag gelegt hätte. Stattdessen tat er so, als ässe er nur seiner Köchin zuliebe alles auf, die ihn ständig ermunterte, dass er um seines Bruders willen bei Kräften bleiben müsse.  
Als er fertig war, bedankte er sich bei ihr und ging in sein Zimmer hoch, um seine Schulsachen zu packen und die Verträge, die Seto vorbereitet hatte, noch mal durchzusehen. Obwohl er ein etwas flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte- sein Ani hatte noch ein, zwei Klauseln einfügen wollen- war er innerlich ganz ruhig, seit er wusste, dass aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Jounouchi Seto gefangen hielt. Er ahnte, nein, wusste, dass der Blonde trotz der zwischen ihnen herrschenden Rivalität seinen Bruder recht gut leiden konnte- wenn dieser ihm nicht gerade irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf.   
Und dass Seto einen Narren an Jou gefressen hatte, sah ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Der Brünette ereiferte und regte sich nicht halb so sehr über Yuugi und seine Freunde auf wie über Jounouchi. Jeden Tag, wenn Kaiba von der Schule beziehungsweise Arbeit nach Hause kam, kriegte Mokuba irgendwelche Anekdoten erzählt, was boke heute wieder angestellt hatte, und mehr als einmal war ihm aufgefallen, dass Setos Grinsen zwar amüsiert, aber nicht wirklich verächtlich gewesen war und dass seine Augen ein bisschen heller leuchteten, wenn er Jous Namen sagte.  
Ja, Seto mochte Jounouchi- und genau da lag das Problem.  
Schlimm genug, dass er minderjährig war und noch keinen Schulabschluss hatte, aber ein Ex-Gang-Mitglied und stadtbekannten Raufbold zum Kumpel zu haben, hätte Kaiba Seto in geschäftlicher Hinsicht das Genick gebrochen. Es war ihm also nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als der Welt- und vor allem sich selber- glauben zu machen, dass er Jounouchi nicht ausstehen konnte.   
Mokuba seufzte; manchmal war sein Ani aber auch nicht gerade der Hellste; insbesondere in Gefühlssachen hinkte das Genie seinen Altersgenossen gewaltig hinterher.  
„Zum Glück ist Jou-kun in dieser Hinsicht schlauer“ murmelte der schwarzmähnige Junge, als er sich an einige Dinge erinnerte, die Jounouchi Seto an den Kopf geworfen hatte; Dinge, die von weitaus mehr Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit zeugten, als man dem Blonden je zugetraut hätte.  
Und dass Jou, wenn er Kaibas Beweggründe schon nicht akzeptieren, sie doch wenigstens nachvollziehen konnte.  
Mokubas Entschluss war gefasst: sollten sich seine Leute und die Polizei doch die Köpfe zerbrechen, wer hinter Kaibas Entführung stecken könnte, aber er würde Jounouchi ganz bestimmt nicht verraten.  
Denn er wusste im Innersten seines Herzens, dass Seto nicht anders handeln würde.

Tag 4-04.08 Uhr  
Kaiba Seto blinzelte noch etwas verschlafen auf den Bildschirm seines geliebten Notebooks, während Jounouchi den Wagen durch die Innenstadt von Gifu lenkte. Der 1999er Nissan Micra 1.0 war zwar nicht sehr bequem, hatte aber bis dahin keinerlei Probleme gemacht und sie waren kein einziges Mal angehalten worden, obwohl er zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben worden war. Nun ja, es lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass Jounouchi, während Kaiba schlief, beim ersten Micra gleichen Baujahrs und Farbe die Nummernschilder ausgewechselt und ihren Wagen mit einem guten Dutzend Autostickern verziert hatte. So auffällig war der Micra jetzt, dass die Polizei ihn, ohne recht hinzusehen, durchwinkte, nicht zuletzt da im Auto zwei junge Studentinnen sassen. Zugunsten der Polizei musste man allerdings sagen, dass die Verkleidung wirklich perfekt war; Kaiba hatte zwar einen Riesenwirbel gemacht, als Jou ihn gezwungen hatte, seinen BH auszustopfen, aber was tut man nicht alles, wenn einen sein Notebook der Flammentod droht? Nun fuhren also eine rothaarige Brillenschlange und ein Partygirl mit pechschwarzen Rattenschwänzchen über die Passstrasse Richtung Takayama, während die Polizei ihre Kräfte in Nagoya, Komaki, Maibara, Hikone und Otsu konzentrierte.  
Und obwohl er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte als es zuzugeben, begann Kaiba im hintersten, verstecktesten Winkel seines Bewusstseins Spass an der Sache zu finden.

Tag 4-13.27 Uhr  
„Abgelehnt!“  
Kaiba starrte sein Gegenüber finster an.  
Langsam aber sicher ging ihm Jounouchi auf die Nerven.  
Er hatte- zu Recht- angenommen, dass das Mittagessen in diesem kleinen Ryokan ausserhalb Hokunos Jous Laune bessern und den Blonden nachgiebiger machen würde, aber weit gefehlt. Stattdessen war der Argwohn, der bis auf einen kleinen Rest verschwunden war, erneut aufgeflackert, als Kaiba verkündet hatte, er müsse seinem Bruder ein wichtiges Fax zukommen lassen. Er hatte Jou sogar den Vertrag unter die Nase gehalten, um ihm die Dringlichkeit der Nachricht nahe zu legen, aber Jou hatte ihn glattweg abblitzen lassen. Kaiba widerstand heroisch der Versuchung, Jou zu würgen, und erklärte stattdessen ruhig:  
„Hör zu, ich will wirklich nur dieses Fax abschicken, damit Mokuba das Geschäft unter Dach und Fach bringen kann. Sobald die letzte Seite durch ist, springen wir in den Wagen und fahren weiter, ii desu?“  
„Nein.“  
Kaiba ballte die Fäuste, dann schmiss er den Vertrag auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schob die Unterlippe vor und stierte verbissen die Wand an.  
Jounouchi klappte der Unterkiefer runter.  
Das gab’s doch nicht! Kaiba schmollte!  
‚Und wie der schmollt’ dachte Jou amüsiert, und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht loszukichern. Kaiba sah aber auch wirklich zu niedlich aus mit diesen buschigen, schwarzen Haarteilen, den getuschten Wimpern und pink glitzernden Lippen. Dazu das fuchsiefarbene, prall gefüllte Oberteil und die trendigen Blue Jeans...  
Jounouchi schüttelte den Kopf und grinste sich eins, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und nach einer Lösung suchte. Eine knappe Minute später erhob er sich, stöckelte in seinen blauen Sandaletten rüber zu den Betten, wo ihr Gepäck lag, und nahm das Notebook in Beschlag.  
„Wenn es dir wirklich so wichtig ist,“ wandte er sich an Kaiba, „bist du sicher damit einverstanden, wenn-„

Tag 4- 16.23 Uhr  
Im Kaiba Tower herrschte allgemeine Verwirrung.  
Zufolge ihrer Abschätzungen hätten sich Kaiba und seine Entführer im Raum Gifu/Nagoya aufhalten sollen, stattdessen war vor zehn Minuten die Neuauflage des so dringend benötigten Vertrages per Fax aus Mino-Shiratori eingetroffen.  
Mit Kaibas unverwechselbarer Unterschrift und Stempel darauf.  
Ein eilig hinzugezogener Schriftexperte bestätigte, dass Kaiba zwar in Eile gewesen sein musste als er unterschrieben hatte, aber dass dies zweifelsohne seine Handschrift war.   
Das hätte zwar ein Grund sein müssen erleichtert zu sein; das Problem war nur, dass zur genau gleichen Zeit ein zweites Fax in Isonos Büro eingetroffen war, und zwar mit demselben Inhalt, allerdings aus einem Internet-Café in Hokuno.  
Und das erste war von Kaibas Notebook, welches sich anscheinend im Bahnhofsgebäude von Mino-Shiratori befand, an Mokuba geschickt worden.  
Auch Mokuba konnte es sich nicht erklären; wusste er doch, dass sein Bruder sein Notebook niemals freiwillig aus der Hand gab. Isono kam schliesslich auf die Lösung:  
„Es sind zwei oder mehrere Entführer; sie haben eine Kopie des Vertrages gemacht und während der eine Seto-sama zwingt, seinen Computer zu benutzen, sendet der andere das Fax von Hokuno aus, um uns auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Ganz bestimmt befindet sich Seto-sama noch in der näheren Umgebung von Mino-Shiratori!“  
Alle Anwesenden gratulierten dem Chefsekretär zu dieser brillianten Schlussfolgerung, und innerhalb von zehn Minuten hoben drei Helikopter von der Kaiba Corp- Niederlassung in Kanazawa ab, um das Gebiet rings um die kleine Gebirgsstadt zu durchkämmen.  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als die drei Piloten die Suche einstellen und mit leeren Händen nach Hause zurückkehren mussten.

Tag 4-22.07 Uhr  
„Überlandbusse sind schon was Tolles, ne?“ raunte Jounouchi verschwörerisch. Kaiba, der neben ihm sass und vorgab ein Buch zu lesen, murmelte zustimmend.  
Die beiden Oberschüler sassen im Nachtexpress Richtung Toyama und versuchten, wie ein paar einfache Bankangestellte auf dem Weg nach Hause auszusehen- was nicht weiter schwierig war in ihren weissen Hemden, billigen Krawatten und abgestossenen Anzügen.  
Kaiba wunderte sich immer noch, wie Jou es fertig gebracht hatte, ihre Mädchenklamotten im Secondhand-Shop gegen diese Zweireiher einzutauschen und auch noch einen Wintermantel und einen Parka draufgelegt zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatten der Verkäuferin die Schuhe gefallen- oder es waren die Blue Jeans gewesen.  
Kaiba seufzte innerlich und blätterte um, während Jou leise weiterplapperte, und nickte nur ab und zu bestätigend, ohne wirklich zuzuhören. Eine Pause seitens Jounouchis liess ihn aufsehen.  
„Nani?“ Der Blonde stierte aus müden, schokoladenfarbenen Augen in sein Gesicht.   
„Weißt du überhaupt, womit du da einverstanden bist?“ japste Jou verblüfft. Kaiba grunzte nur.  
„Mochiron“, antwortete er, obwohl er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wovon Jou eigentlich sprach- aber er würde den Teufel tun und es zugeben. Jou gaffte ihn immer noch völlig baff an.  
„Und- und du bist wirklich einverstanden damit?“ hakte er schüchtern nach, und Kaiba grollte:  
„Ich pflege mich nicht zu wiederholen. Du hast meine Zustimmung, also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!“ Damit wandte sich der CEO gegen das Fenster, kuschelte sich in die von der Buslinie gestellte Wolldecke und versuchte, ein wenig zu schlafen.  
Binnen weniger Momente war der Brünette weggeschlummert, und so entging ihm das sanfte, beschützende Lächeln, das Jounouchis Lippen umspielte, als dieser die Decke um ihn feststeckte und ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Meinetwegen,“ murmelte der Blonde, als er sich ebenfalls zudeckte und näher an Kaiba heranrückte, „aber sag nachher bloss nicht, du hättest von nichts gewusst.“  
Mir diesen Worten war Jou auch schon eingeschlafen.   
Der Bus fuhr weiter durch die japanischen Alpen, während über ihm in der Herbstnacht drei Helikopter nach einem kleinen, grünen, über und über mit Stickern verzierten Nissan Micra Ausschau hielten, der in einer Schneewehe unweit einer einsamen Busstation vor sich hin träumte.

Tag 5-10.48 Uhr  
Kaibas Entführung und die aufsehenerregende Flucht waren Gesprächsthema Nummer eins an der Domino Chugakkou.  
Die Jungs diskutierten den Sprung und die Landung in allen Einzelheiten, die Lehrerschaft zeigte sich besorgt und betroffen, die Mädchen hängten Wunschzettelchen und -täfelchen an die Bäume und der Kaiba-Fan-Club organisierte sogar einen Lösegeldfonds. Innerhalb der ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden gingen knapp fünfhunderttausend Yen ein.  
Ebenso besorgniserregend, wenn auch weit weniger spektakulär, war Jounouchis Verschwinden.   
Keine seiner zahlreichen Liebschaften wusste, wo sich der blonde Wirbelwind aufhielt, seine Stammplätze blieben verwaist und sein Vater hüllte sich in zorniges Schweigen.  
Jounouchi Masuyo wusste- oder glaubte zu wissen- was geschehen war: sein Sohn hatte die ewigen Sticheleien seines Rivalen nicht mehr ertragen und sich entschlossen, Kaiba eins auszuwischen. Er hatte ihn vermutlich bloss zu Tode erschrecken wollen, aber irgendetwas was schiefgelaufen und nun befand sich Katsuya auf der Flucht vor der Polizei, mit Kaiba im Schlepptau.  
Der ältere Jounouchi hatte keinerlei Veranlassung, seinen Sohn zu verraten, er würde aber Katsuya auch nicht verstecken oder beschützen, sondern ihn bei seiner Rückkehr eigenhändig der Polizei ausliefern.  
Gleich nachdem er ihm die Tracht Prügel seines Lebens verabreicht hatte...

Tag 5-15.33 Uhr  
„Würdest du dich bitte anständig aufführen!“   
herrschte der Kleinere der beiden Männer seinen Begleiter an. Der Angesprochene zog nur die Schultern hoch und schlurfte in höchst aufreizender Manier durch die Schauhalle des Autohauses. Ein geschäftig aussehender Verkäufer fortgesetzten Alters eilte den beiden entgegen.  
„Irasshaimasu, minna-san, und willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Geschäft. Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? Könnte ich sie vielleicht für einen Wagen interessieren?“ Der kleinere Kunde antwortete mit einem sachlichen Nicken:  
„Nun ja, chichi hat meinem Brüderchen zur bestandenen Prüfung ein Auto zugestanden, allerdings nur ein- Sasuke, ara, Sasuke, doko-? Kami-sama,“   
ein perfekt manikürter, goldbereifter Finger schob eine elegante Brille einen schmalen, blassen Nasenrücken hoch und verharrte einen Moment dort, bevor er das filigrane Gestell losliess und eine dunkelbraune Strähne aus dem leicht gereizt wirkenden Gesicht wischte,   
„manchmal weiss ich wirklich nicht, warum ich mir diese Mühe mache. Ich bitte Sie, meinen outouto zu entschuldigen,“ der Kunde wandte sich an den Verkäufer mit einem Ausdruck verzweifelter Zerknirschung, “aber er befindet sich gerade in einer schwierigen Phase und hat ein schwerwiegendes Autoritätsproblem. Aber sie wissen ja, wie Jungs in diesem Alter sind, ne?“   
Der Verkäufer beeilte sich den armen Mann seines Mitgefühls zu versichern, habe er doch selber einen Sprössling, nur wenig jünger als Sasuke, der ihm ebenfalls nur Gram brächte. Die beiden Männer seufzten, aber in diesem Moment trompetete der jüngere Bruder durch den Raum:  
„Ich nehm’ den hier! Der hat Style!“   
In fünf grossen Schritten hatte sein ani die Halle durchquert, zog den schluderig angezogenen Burschen vom BMW Cabrio fort und schnauzte ihn an:  
„Mou ii! Mou ii! Anata ou ni wa mou unzari da! Anstelle dankbar zu sein, einen fahrbaren Untersatz zu bekommen, führst du dich hier auf, dass man sich deiner schämen muss! Ich werde dir einen Wagen aussuchen, und glaub ja nicht, dass du ein Sportcoupé bekommst! Das hast du dir mit deinem Benehmen gründlich verscherzt, Kleiner!“  
Olivefarbene Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
„Wen nennst du hier Kleiner, du Zwerg?“ fauchte der schlaksige Junge, und sein ani sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er zischelte:  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass dieser Zwerg, wie du ihn nennst, über deine gesamten Ersparnisse verfügt? Und dass es durchaus in meiner Verantwortung als dein älterer Bruder liegt, dir den Kauf zu verbieten?“  
Sasuke wurde darauf sehr blass und sehr still; innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde der Handel abgewickelt(es gab eine kleine, peinliche Minute, als die Kreditkarte nicht funktionierte, aber glücklicherweise besaßen die beiden Brüder genügend Bargeld) und kurze Zeit später steuerte ein immer noch schweigsamer, aber zufrieden aussehender Sasuke seinen kastanienbraunen Subaru G3X Justy 1.3 aus der Garage durch den Nachmittagsverkehr Akashinas Richtung Schnellstrasse.   
Der Verkäufer winkte ihnen noch einen Moment nach, dann ging er hinein und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
Ganz egal wie sehr sie es zu vertuschen versuchten, die beiden Brüder waren sich ähnlicher, als ihnen bewusst war...

Tag 5-18.24 Uhr  
Kaiba glotzte.  
Es war sehr selten, dass er einfach bloss mit offenem Mund dasass und ihm die Augen fast aus dem Kopf fielen, aber angesichts der Menge an Waren, die Jounouchi eingekauft hatte, war das nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
Reis, Teigwaren, Mehl, eine Kühlbox, mehrere Harassen Wasser und Süssgetränke, Milch, Tee, Zucker, Azuki- und Sojabohnen, Misopaste, Fisch- und Fleischkonserven, Gemüse, Obst...  
„Willst du eine Privatarmee aufstellen?“ fragte der Brünette ungläubig, als Jou noch je zwei Wolldecken und Schlafsäcke anschleppte und in den ohnehin schon überfüllten Subaru stopfte.  
„Nö, campen!“ war die Antwort, und Kaiba knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber bevor er Widerspruch einlegen konnte, warf Jounouchi mit gewaltigem Donnern die Kofferraumtüre zu und stieg neben ihm ein.  
„Ikkou, ikkou, wir sind eh schon spät dran! Zeit, hier zu verschwinden!“ rief er gutgelaunt, und Kaiba startete kopfschüttelnd den Motor.  
„Und wohin jetzt?“ fragte der Brünette, der sich in seinen schmuddeligen Kleidern nicht besonders wohl fühlte,   
“Nagano? Maebashi? Oder-„  
„Kusatsu. Mal sehen, ob die heissen Quellen mein Leiden tatsächlich nicht heilen können!“ lachte Jou, als er seine Brille abnahm, in der Jackettasche verschwinden liess und den Ring hinterher stopfte.   
Pfandleihen waren etwas Wunderbares, wenn es um Schmuck ging.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*Ahem* Von wegen Jounouchis Verkleidungskünsten..Staffel 0(1). Und ja, ich hab grossen Spass daran, Seto in die unmöglichsten Klamotten zu stopfen.^^  
Da der Junge eh keinen Modegeschmack hat, spielt es keine grosse Rolle...


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Kaiba sich mit der Situation angefreundet zu haben scheint, dürfte es wohl etwas einfacher sein für die Beiden, miteinander klarzukommen.  
> Nun ja...

9

Kaiba tippte die letzte Seite fertig, speicherte und streckte sich dann ausgiebig. Automatisch griff er nach dem Telefon um Isono herzubestellen...seine Hand griff ins Leere und schlagartig wurde er wieder von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt.  
Es gab hier kein Telefon, kein Internet, keinen Fernseher, noch nicht mal ein Radio. Nur ihn, sein Notebook und die einsame Bergwelt dort draussen. Genau so war es gestern, vorgestern und die acht Tage davor gewesen.  
In solchen Momenten hätte er sich selber in den Hintern treten können; warum hatte er Jounouchi damals im Bus ignoriert? Hätte er das Geschwafel des Blonden nicht so hartnäckig auszublenden versucht, hätte er dessen wahnsinnigen Plan Einhalt gebieten können, aber so...  
Seufzend rieb sich der Brünette die schmerzende rechte Schulter, erhob sich dann und schritt entschlossen Richtung Küche. Es war kurz nach Mittag und sein Magen knurrte vernehmlich, obwohl er am Morgen wieder einmal ein üppiges Frühstück ans Bett serviert bekommen hatte.  
Die Situation entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie. Jounouchi behandelte ihn gut; er kochte, putzte, wusch, kaufte ein, versuchte Kaiba praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und zeigte sich als perfekter Butler und Gesellschafter. Im Prinzip war er genau das gut abgerichtete Hundchen, als welches der Jungunternehmer ihn immer bezeichnet hatte, und Kaiba hätte sich im Triumph sonnen können, hätte die ganze Sache nicht einen Haken in der Grösse eines Eisbrecherankers gehabt:  
Er war Jounouchis Gefangener, und der Blonde kannte ungefähr soviel Gnade wie Zerberus, wenn es um Kaibas Freiheit ging.  
Die Skihütte, in der sie untergetaucht waren, hatte zwar eine Stromzufuhr und fliessendes Wasser, aber das Bad war rustikal gehalten und musste, wie die ganze Hütte, noch mit Holz befeuert werden- bei zehn Grad Minus eine undankbare Aufgabe.  
Und dann war da noch der Schnee.  
Kaiba blinzelte missmutig durch das Küchenfenster in die weisse Pracht hinaus und seufzte. Es war wieder mal Schneeschippen angesagt, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Jou bei seiner Rückkehr stecken blieb- falls er heute überhaupt zurückkehrte. Nun ja, etwas Bewegung konnte nicht schaden.  
Der Brünette liess etwas Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen entweichen, bevor er sich in sein Schicksal ergab und in die Diele rüberschlurfte, sich wetterfest einkleidete und die Schippe, die neben der Türe stand, in die Hand nahm.

Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel der Wind wie ein ausgehungertes Raubtier über ihn her, trieb ihm Schnee und Regen ins Gesicht, zerrte an seinen Haaren und Kleidern und versuchte ihn offensichtlich in Stücke zu reissen.  
Jounouchi keuchte kurz auf und trat dann entschlossen in den Schneesturm, der Takaoka fest in seinem eisigen Griff hielt. Allein hier rauszufahren war schon die Hölle gewesen; beim Gedanken an die Rückfahrt wurde es Jou ganz anders. Auch wenn er einen Grossteil der Strecke per Zug überwunden hatte; die letzten zwanzig Kilometer bis zu ihrem Versteck waren beinahe Grund genug für ihn, sich in einer billigen Absteige einzunisten und den Morgen abzuwarten.  
Das Einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, waren Kaibas erwartungsvoller Blick und die frischen, noch lebenden Seeigel in seiner Kühlbox.  
Jou grinste sich eins; wer hätte aber auch gedacht, dass der ach-so-erhabene Kaiba Seto solch eine verfressene Naschkatze war? Zu Anfang war der Brünette den Kochkünsten seines Entführers recht skeptisch entgegengetreten, als aber der Hunger seinen Stolz in die Knie zwang, fand Kaiba heraus, dass Jounouchi ein ganz passabler Koch war. Ein diesbezügliches, halbherziges Stellenangebot seitens des Firmenpräsidenten tat der Blonde mit der Begründung ab, dass er nur für wohlgesittete Gäste koche, nicht für verwöhnte Bälger.  
Klar, dass Kaiba den Spruch in den falschen Hals gekriegt hatte; es war zum Streit gekommen, der damit geendet hatte, dass Kaiba das Schlafzimmer besetzt und Jounouchi auf dem Sofa hatte schlafen müssen. Sie hatten beide gefroren wie die Schneider; Jou, weil er keinen Schlafsack hatte und Kaiba, weil er vergessen hatte, dass das Schlafzimmer keine eigene Heizung besass, sondern seine Wärme vom Wohnzimmerkamin bezog. Das Ende vom Lied war gewesen, dass Kaiba samt Bettzeug und Schlafsäcken ins Wohnzimmer marschiert war und sich ebenfalls auf dem Sofa eingenistet hatte. Als Jou am Morgen erwacht war, hatte er unter einem Berg aus Daunen und Decken gelegen und versuchen müssen, Kaibas Schwitzkasten zu entkommen. Seither herrschte, zumindest was das Schlafen anging, Einigkeit.  
Jounouchi blinzelte ein paar Schneeflocken aus seinen Wimpern und versuchte, das Gekrakel auf dem Einkaufszettel zu entziffern; frühmorgens war seine Schrift eine einzige Katastrophe.  
„Ma..So..ne, °Yokkan- eh? Hnn, muss Kaiba draufgesetzt haben.“ Achselzuckend sah sich Jou nach der nächsten Konditorei um, wobei ihm einfiel, das er noch Adzukibohnen aufstocken musste. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der sechs Schüsseln +Shiruko verputzen und danach noch vier Tassen Kakao hinterherwerfen konnte. Zumindest nicht, ohne danach zwölf Stunden durchzuschlafen oder sich übergeben zu müssen.  
Jounouchi schickte ein Stossgebet gen Himmel, das Kaiba nicht auf die Idee käme, den Herd zu benutzen, um sein Essen aufzuwärmen; das letzte Mal hatte er beinahe die Küche in Brand gesteckt. 

Glücklicherweise gab es eine Mikrowelle.  
Kaiba hasste zwar aufgewärmtes Essen, aber da alles, was komplizierter war als ein Omelett oder eine Miso, seine kulinarischen Fertigkeiten überstieg, musste er sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was Jou am Abend vorher für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Heute waren dies gedünstete Auberginen, Reis, gebratener Asa und glasierte Karotten. Der CEO runzelte die Stirn; kein Dessert? Ein Blick in die Tiefen des Kühlschranks offenbarte ihm einen Rest Schokoladenpudding vom Vorabend und eine Milchspeise, die verdächtig nach Panna Cotta aussah. Halbwegs zufrieden schloss der Brünette die Kühlschranktür, stellte den Teller mit seinem Mittagessen in die Mikrowelle, schaltete auf Stufe drei und gab vier Minuten ein. Während das Essen warm wurde, wusch er sich die Hände, setzte Teewasser auf- ein Hoch auf den Wasserkocher- und deckte den Tisch.  
Eine Woge der Schwermut überkam ihn plötzlich; er erinnerte sich an seine Zeit im Waisenhaus, wie er und Mokuba immer mit den anderen Kindern zusammen aufgedeckt und gegessen hatten, an die vielen Male, als sie wegen irgendwelcher Streiche oder aus einer Laune der Heimleiter heraus ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt wurden, an sein Versprechen, eines Tages einen eigenen Vergnügungspark zu besitzen und die schweren Zeiten, die sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten.  
Der Appetit war ihm vergangen; Kaiba liess das Essen Essen sein, stelzte ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seine Aktentasche nach einem Bogen Papier durchstöberte, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu schreiben...

Es war bereits stockdunkle Nacht, als die Türe aufgeschlossen wurde, und zusammen mit einer Wagenladung Schnee rauschte Jounouchi herein.  
„Tada ima!“ Bevor der Ruf noch ganz verklungen war, stand Kaiba auch schon vor ihm, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und grollte vorwurfsvoll:  
„Wo zur Hölle warst Du den ganzen Tag? Glaubst Du etwa, diese Hütte heizt sich von selber?“  
Der Blonde blinzelte verwirrt, dann zierte ein süffisantes Grinsen sein Gesicht und er säuselte:  
„Ach wie süss, hast du mich etwa vermisst?“  
Jou kicherte, Kaiba errötete bis in die Haarspitzen, räusperte sich und knurrte dann:  
„Eher deine Kochkünste. Oder hast du vor, mich hier verhungern zu lassen?“  
„Mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd, Kaiba. Hier, für dich!“  
Jounouchi drückte dem Brünetten ein Bündel druckfrische Zeitungen in die Hand und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Danke fürs Schneeschippen!“ rief er, während er sich aus seinen Kleidern schälte und auf den Weg in die Küche machte, Kühlbox in einer Hand.  
Kaiba nickte nur beiläufig, während er den Wirtschaftsteil überflog, die Kurse der verschieden Aktien überprüfte und dann einen erstaunten Laut von sich gab.  
„Du hast mir ein Computermagazin gekauft? Wie rührend!“ Ein schmales, sarkastisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Er folgte Jounouchi in die Küche, der inzwischen seine Hände gewaschen und die Einkäufe weggeräumt hatte.  
„Nett von dir, dass du um mein geistiges Wohl bekümmert bist, aber die meisten dieser ‚Neuheiten’ habe ich selbst entworfen und- was ist das?“ Leicht angewidert schielte er auf das bibbernde, stachelbewehrte, schwarze Etwas, das ihm Jounouchi in einem Teller unter die Nase hielt. Jou strahlte.  
„Seeigel. Heute Abend gibt’s ^Uniikuradon und zum Nachtisch Apfelkuchen! Die Äpfel hab ich schon heute morgen geschält und in Spalten geschnitten, weil ich nicht wusste, wann ich nach Hause komme. Tja, Vorbereitung ist alles, ne?“  
Quasselnd und summend machte sich Jou ans Werk, während ihm Kaiba mit glänzenden Augen zusah.  
Leider blieb es nicht beim Zuschauen, denn Kaiba hatte die überaus lästige Angewohnheit, Jou über die Schulter zu gucken und, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bot, einen Bissen zu ergattern. Nachdem er zweimal auf diese Weise um ein Haar seine Finger eingebüsst hatte, verdonnerte ihn Jounouchi zum Reis waschen, damit er ihn endlich aus dem Weg hatte und sie zeitiger essen konnten.  
Tatsächlich aber erinnerte ihn Kaibas Benehmen an das Verhalten seines Vaters; wenn seine Mutter am Herd gestanden und gekocht hatte, war Masuyo immer wie ein hungriger Kater um sie herumgestrichen und hatte mit Liebkosungen und zärtlichen Worten einen Happen zu erschmeicheln gesucht.  
Kaibas Herumscharwenzeln hatte diese lang verborgene Erinnerung wieder wachgerufen; und so schön sie auch war, umso schmerzhafter war die Erkenntnis, dass diese Szenen endgültig Vergangenheit waren und nichts und niemand sie je wieder zurückbringen würde. Die Familie Jounouchi war Geschichte.  
Kaiba, mit einer Hand vorsichtig den Reis umrührend, hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Jou schweigsamer geworden war und entschied sich dagegen, ihn mit Fragen oder boshaften Bemerkungen zu löchern. Stattdessen meinte er:  
„Meine Aktien stehen gut- nun ja, kein Wunder, schliesslich habe ich Mokuba für solche Notfälle vorbereitet und trainiert; die Geschäfte leiten kann er mit Isonos Hilfe problemlos. Die Schwierigkeiten liegen bei den Entwürfen und Konzepten für unsere neue Holo-Software... ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass Du sie Express geschickt hast, ne?“  
„Sind unterwegs und sollten spätestens morgen auf Mokubas Schreibtisch liegen. Lass mich ran, du leerst ja den halben Reis den Abfluss runter.“

Mokuba setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf, als ein offensichtlich Wahnsinniger gegen seine Schlafzimmertür hämmerte und irgendetwas brüllte, das sein noch schlafvernebeltes Gehirn nicht zu verarbeiten vermochte. Ein müder Blick auf seinen Radiowecker liess den schwarzhaarigen Jungen stutzen; was zum Teufel war in Isono gefahren, um halb drei Uhr Morgens einen solchen Radau zu veranstalten?  
Missmutig tapste Mokuba zur Tür, öffnete und setzte zu einer scharfen Bemerkung an, aber Isono liess ihm nicht einmal Zeit, zu Atem zu kommen, sondern drückte ihm einen Umschlag in die Hand und rief.  
„Ein Brief, Mokuba-san, ein Brief von Seto-sama! Er ist soeben per Express-„  
Das stabile Papier lag Ruck-Zuck am Boden, darin, wie eine Kastanie aus ihrer Hülle geschält, drei Bogen des teuren, feinen Briefpapiers, das sein Ani für seine private Korrespondenz bevorzugte.  
Taubenblaue, blutunterlaufene Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen der Erleichterung und Hoffnung, als Mokuba die liebevoll niedergeschriebenen Zeilen las, die Seto ihm hatte zukommen lassen.

_‚Lieber Mokuba,  
Gobu satashite imasu ga, o-genki desu ka.*  
Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend ganz passabel. Ich werde gut behandelt und darf mich im Haus als auch der näheren Umgebung frei bewegen, allerdings habe ich keinerlei Gewissheit, wo ich mich zur Zeit genau befinde.  
Alles was ich ringsum sehe sind Berge, Berge und nochmals Berge. Ich könnte mich genauso gut in Aspen, den Anden oder St. Moritz aufhalten. Selbst Tibet wäre nicht auszuschliessen, denn ich wurde mit einem Narkotika betäubt und bin erst hier wieder erwacht - wo immer „Hier“ auch sein mag.  
Meine Wächter haben mir erklärt, dass eine Verwechslung vorläge und ich eigentlich nicht ihr Ziel gewesen sei, aber sie können mich erst freilassen, wenn die Situation geklärt ist. Was für eine Situation dies ist, haben sie mir nicht verraten, aber es muss sowohl ein sehr schwerwiegendes als auch gefährliches Unterfangen sein, den ich sehe sie nie unbewaffnet.  
Allerdings scheint mir, dass sie mich eher zu beschützen als bewachen versuchen, denn ich geniesse für ein Entführungsopfer unwahrscheinlich viele Freiheiten, wie du an diesem Brief erkennen kannst. Würden alle Gefangenen so behandelt, wäre Amnesty International bald überflüssig...  
Mach dir bitte nicht all zu viele Sorgen, Mokie, ich werde bald schon wieder zurück sein. Lass die Pläne bitte umgehend Isono zukommen, die Entwicklungsabteilung wird wissen, was damit zu tun ist. Und ganz egal was die anderen sagen oder behaupten, ich weiss, dass Du mich würdig vertreten wirst, egal, wie lange meine Gefangenschaft auch dauern mag. Ich bin stolz auf Dich, Mokuba, und bleibe immer  
Dein grosser Bruder  
Seto’_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Doch. Durchaus. Kaiba Seto kann auch sentimental sein. Sporadisch. Selten. In winzigen Prisen.

°Youkan: aus süsser Adzukibohnenpaste und Agar Agar gefertigte Leckerei *sabber*  
+Shiruko: dicke, gesüsste Adzukibohnensuppe; besonders in Wintermonaten beliebt.  
^Uni Ikura Don: Seeigel-Lachsrogen-Reiseintopf. Herbst und Winter sind Haupterntezeit für Seeigel. Rund um Hokkaido und der Nordostküste Honshus werden die Tierchen lebend angeboten; ansonsten bereits küchenfertig verpackt in Kistchen oder Gläsern. Da Seeigel kälteliebend sind, ist durch den Temperaturanstieg der Meere die weltweite Population im Rückgang und der Preis explodiert. Wer einen starken Magen hat; so werden sie verarbeitet:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDsHkUumpYY  
*Gobu satashite imasu ga, o-genki desu ka: Eingangsfloskel; Ich/wir haben schon lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört/hören lassen, wie geht es Dir/Euch

Für alle Hobbyköche, die ein paar der Gerichte nachkochen möchten:

Youkan http://www.nekobento.com/?page=yokan  
Shiruko https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJO2seWe7Ls  
Uni Ikura Don https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkfYqCNWAy8


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hüstel* Wer das Relikt in diesem Endloskapitel findet, kriegt eine dicke Umarmung...

10

Tag 16-07.43 Uhr, Domino  
Klar, dass die Presse einen Freudentag hatte, als die Kaiba PR-Abteilung entsprechende Informationen betreffs ihres Arbeitgebers durchsickern liess; der Domino Anzeiger war binnen einer Stunde vergriffen und jede grössere Tageszeitung riss sich um die Abdruckrechte für den Brief- nicht, dass die Kaiba Corp. welche vergeben hätte.  
Im Kaiba Tower war wieder einmal Krisenstabsitzung; Kaibas Brief und Paket wurde von allen möglichen Experten auf Herz und Nieren überprüft, aber das Ergebnis war dasselbe wie bei den beiden Wagen:  
Die wenigen Fingerabdrücke, die darauf zu finden waren, stammten samt und sonders vom Firmeninhaber, Umschläge und Briefmarke waren selbstklebend und selbst das DNA-Profil, dass aus den wenigen vorhandenen Hautzellen gefertigt worden war, brachte die Ermittler nicht weiter.  
„Also gut,“ unterbrach Chefinspektor Ryuzaki das allgemeine Gemurmel, „wir wissen zumindest zwei Dinge mit Sicherheit: Kaiba-san befindet sich noch immer in der Gewalt der Entführer, war- ihnen zufolge- niemals ihr Ziel, schwebt aber momentan nicht in Lebensgefahr. Deshalb auch die mangelnde Lösegeldforderung; die Entführung fand nur statt um entweder von etwas völlig anderem abzulenken oder es wurde tatsächlich die falsche Person gekidnappt. Kaiba-san zufolge warten die Entführer auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis, dass eintreffen soll oder muss, bevor er freigelassen wird. Selbstverständlich könnte dies auch nur eine Finte sein und sie haben Kaiba-san gezwungen, diese Zeilen zu schreiben-„  
„Das wäre unlogisch; weshalb sollten sie ihm die Möglichkeit geben, einen chiffrierten Hilferuf an uns zu senden, wenn sie ihn ganz einfach ruhigstellen könnten?“ unterbrach ihn Isono.  
„Ganz abgesehen davon, selbst wenn die Entführer den Brief kontrolliert oder diktiert haben, wieso das Risiko eingehen, dass Seto-sama eine Orts- oder Richtungsangabe in seinen Entwürfen versteckt?“ Der Chefinspektor zögerte.  
„Jaaa,“ meinte er gedehnt,“ sie könnten auch diese überprüft haben und...“ Er brach ab, als Isono den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Wir sprechen von fünfunddreissig Seiten Codes, Skizzen und Blaupausen, teilweise noch handschriftlich. Wenn man nicht haargenau weiss, wonach man suchen muss, ist es völlig aussichtslos. Selbst wenn man ungefähr weiss, was für eine Art Hinweis es ist, wäre es die berühmte Nadel-im-Heuhaufen-Suche.“  
Isono schob seine Sonnebrille hoch und seufzte.  
„Nein, ich denke, der Grund, warum Seto-sama erlaubt wurde, Korrespondenz zu führen, ist, weil er seinen Aufenthaltsort tatsächlich nicht kennt-„  
„Aber wir kennen ihn doch!“ meldete sich Mokuba zu ersten Mal an diesem Morgen zu Wort. Aufgeregt wedelte er mit dem Umschlag.  
„Brief und Paket wurden doch in Takaoka an der Poststelle aufgegeben, ne? Wenn wir also einfach nur die Überwachungsvideos anschauen, wissen wir zumindest, wie einer der Entführer aussieht-„  
„Zwecklos“, grollte der Chefinspektor. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm die Show stahl oder ihn korrigierte.  
„Beides wurde über das Paketfach eingeworfen, ausreichend frankiert und entsprechend adressiert. Aber zurzeit schneit und stürmt es dort oben ziemlich, und alles, was die Kamera vom Entführer aufgenommen hat, sind eine Mütze, ein Schal und ein hochgeklappter Kragen. Der Rest ist, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Schneetreiben.“  
„Oh.“ Die Enttäuschung in Mokubas Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, dann überlegte Nakamura laut:  
„Und was, wenn wir völlig falsch liegen? Was, wenn Kaiba-san gar nicht irgendwo weit weg, sondern ganz in der Nähe versteckt gehalten wird?“

Tag 16-10.27 Uhr, Berghütte  
Kaiba tat nichts.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren lag er einfach auf dem Bett, starrte die Decke über sich an und sah zu, wie die Zeit verstrich.  
Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nichts zu tun gehabt; es warteten noch mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Verträge auf seiner Festplatte, die der Überarbeitung bedurften, es galt Geschäftsberichte durchzusehen und zu bestätigen- ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er für sein neuestes DuelMonsters Game noch die Layouts neu arrangieren musste.  
Kaiba lag nur da und dachte über die Ereignisse nach, die ihn an diesen Punkt gebracht hatten.  
Anhand dessen, was er von Jounouchi selber und aus den Zeitungen erfahren hatte, konnte der Brünette den verhängnisvollen Abend ziemlich genau rekonstruieren:  
Der Blondschopf war mit seinem sprichwörtlichen Glück in eine Drogenübergabe beziehungsweise Razzia geraten, die schief gelaufen war und dabei Zeuge eines Beinahe-Mordes geworden. Er war, wenn schon nicht erkannt, dann zumindest gesehen worden, was seine überstürzte Flucht aus der Stadt ebenso erklärte wie seine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit und Kaltblütigkeit. Falls also tatsächlich die Yakuza involviert war, war es kein Wunder, dass Jou so paranoid und gewalttätig reagierte, er, Kaiba, hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt.  
Aller vernünftigen Erklärungen zum Trotz blieb aber ein Umstand trotzdem bestehen, ein Fakt, den Kaiba nur sehr ungern zugab.  
Er hatte Angst vor Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Es klang beinahe lächerlich; der Brünette war gut einen halben Kopf grösser und an die zehn Pfund schwerer als Jou- geschweige denn, dass er mehrere Kampfsportarten praktisch aus dem FF beherrschte- er war schneller und weitaus stärker als Jou, und trotzdem hatte er Angst vor ihm.  
Blaue Augen wanderten über die dunklen Eichenbalken über ihm, und ein lautloser Seufzer hob seine Brust.  
Ohne Vorwarnung begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, denn Jounouchis Augen hatten dieselbe Farbe gehabt wie das Holz, in jener Nacht...

*~*

Tag 5-21.38 Uhr, Kusatsu  
„Fuck!“  
Kaiba sagte nichts, stimmte aber insgeheim zu.  
Die Fahrt von Akashina hierher über die Passstrassen war die Hölle gewesen; kurz vor Ueda waren sie sogar steckengeblieben und hatten warten müssen, bis der Schneepflug die Strasse wieder freigeräumt hatte. Dort angekommen, hatten sie als erstes einen Satz Schneeketten gekauft, den Tank und Reservekanister aufgefüllt und waren weitergefahren bis zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel, Kusatsu.  
Graupel, durchmischt mit Schnee und Regen, hatte sie willkommen geheissen, und Jounouchi, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, hier höchstwahrscheinlich übernachten zu müssen, machte nun seinem Ärger Luft.  
„Kuso! Das gibt’s doch nicht! Wenn das so weitergeht, sind die Strassen bis am Morgen eine einzige Eisbahn!“  
Kaiba gab nur ein müdes „hmph“ von sich, froh, dass er bald aussteigen und sich die Beine vertreten konnte.  
Jounouchi hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne.  
„Ara, die Pfandleihe da hat glaub ich noch offen- halt an der nächsten Ecke, ich will dieses Nasenfahrrad und den Füller verkaufen- wer weiss, vielleicht reicht’s sogar für ein Abendessen, ne?“  
Der Brünette, von der langwierigen Autofahrt schon ziemlich mitgenommen, nickte bloss und tat wie geheissen. Kaum hatte er den Wagen geparkt und den Motor abgestellt, schlug ihm Jounouchi auch schon die Hand beiseite und nahm den Zündschlüssel an sich.  
„Nur damit du mich nicht sitzenlässt, ne?“ grinste er, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und marschierte eiligen Schrittes der Seitengasse entgegen, aus der sie eben gekommen waren.  
Kaiba lehnte den Kopf zurück, massierte seinen steifen Nacken und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch sein Gehirn gab ihm ständig kleine, aber hartnäckige Fusstritte höchster Dringlichkeitsstufe. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst, irgendetwas war nicht da, dass da hätte sein mü-  
Azurblaue Augen wurden weit aufgerissen und Kaibas Kopf schnellte nach vorn.  
Jou hatte nicht abgeschlossen!  
Er hatte zwar den Zündschüssel an sich genommen und die Tür zugeworfen, aber das charakteristische Klicken, mit dem das Schloss einrastete, hatte gefehlt. Kaiba schluckte, legte zögernd die Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie entschlossen runter.  
Die Tür öffnete sich ohne Widerstand.  
Hastig sah Kaiba sich um; Jounouchi war weit und breit nicht in Sicht, stattdessen erspähte sein Blick etwas, dass ihm wie ein Geschenk des Himmels vorkam: eine Telefonzelle, keine zehn Meter vom Wagen entfernt!  
Mit einer für ihn völlig untypischen, unkoordinierten Bewegung stürzte er aus dem Wagen, war in vier langen Schritten bei dem stahlverkleideten Glaskasten und riss die Tür auf. Praktisch blind griff er nach dem Hörer und wählte, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch Geld einwerfen musste.  
Kostbare Sekunden gingen verloren auf der Suche nach einer Münze oder einem Schein, aber schliesslich förderte er aus den Tiefen der Tasche seiner Tarnmusterhose ein Fünfzig-Yen-Stück. Der Kasten hatte das Geldstück noch nicht einmal recht verschlungen, da hatte Kaiba bereits die Nummer gewählt, die er selbst im Tiefschlaf aufsagen konnte. Es klingelte; einmal, zweimal...  
„Moshi, moshi?“  
„Mokuba! Mokuba, ich bin’s, hör zu!“  
„Nii-san? Seto, bist du das? Seto, wie-  
„Ich hab’ keine Zeit, hör- hör mir einfach zu, ok? Ich bin hier in-„  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
Entsetzt starrte Kaiba auf den Finger, der die Gabel runtergedrückt hatte, folgte dem Finger über einen dick verpackten Arm hoch zu einem leicht geröteten, aber ansonsten völlig entspannten Gesicht.  
Jounouchi lächelte.  
„Ich war spät dran, sie hatten bereits geschlossen. Tja, man kann nicht alles haben im Leben, ne?“  
Ruhig nahm er den Hörer aus Kaibas klammen Fingern und hängte ihn wieder ein.  
„Nun weiss er ja, dass es dir gut geht. Komm schon, lass uns gehen, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns.“  
Kaiba konnte sich nicht rühren; zu gross war die Enttäuschung, die Wut, die Frustration.  
Aber vor allem hatte er Angst.  
Jounouchis Tonfall und Lächeln waren freundlich und zuvorkommend, aber in seinen Augen lauerte etwas so Dunkles, Grausames, geradezu animalisch Blutrünstiges, dass der Firmenchef kaum zu atmen wagte.  
Jou legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn aus der Kabine.  
„Na komm schon, sonst holst du dir hier noch den Tod.“  
Kaiba schluckte leer und liess sich folgsam ins Auto bugsieren; kalter Schweiss mischte sich auf seiner Stirn mit Regen und Schnee und lief in winzigen Tropfen über sein Gesicht.  
Jou half ihm sich anzuschnallen, da Kaiba seine Hände vor Kälte und Angst kaum bewegen konnte, richtete sich auf, nickte zufrieden und griff in die Tasche seines Parkas. Fast beiläufig meinte er:  
„Tu mir den Gefallen und versuch nicht mehr, um Hilfe zu rufen oder fortzulaufen. Ich möchte dich nicht den Rest der Strecke tragen oder im Rollstuhl schieben müssen.“  
Die Augen des Angesprochenen weiteten sich in ungläubigem Schrecken. Wollte ihm Jou etwa die Beine brechen? Oder Schlimmeres?  
Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte der Blonde bereits die Glock gezogen und raunte:  
„Ach, und Kaiba? Von hier an fahre ich.“  
Der niedersausende Griff der Pistole war das Letzte was er sah, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit umfing.

Tag 5- 01.18 Uhr  
Die Kälte weckte ihn.  
Vielleicht waren es auch die rasenden Kopfschmerzen, die von seiner rechten Schläfe aus durch seinen armen Schädel rasten und dabei waren, sein Gehirn systematisch zu zertrümmern.  
Oder das heftige Ruckeln, mit dem Jounouchi versuchte die Kühlbox aus dem Kofferraum zu hieven und zur halbgeöffneten Tür zu bringen.  
Kaiba war schwindlig, er legte seine Fingerspitzen gegen die Stirn und massierte sie vorsichtig, was den Schmerz ein wenig dämpfte. Benommen sah er sich um, aber ausser Schnee, Felsen und der Hütte vor sich konnte er nichts erkennen, zu finster war die Nacht.  
„Ja, geht’s wieder?“  
Jounouchis Stimme erklang direkt neben seinen Ohr, und Kaiba zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen. Und verzog das Gesicht, als seine Kopfschmerzen ein neues Level erreichten. Jou sah ihn mitleidig an, verschwand in der Hütte und kehrte Augenblicke später mit einem Becher und einem winzigen Gegenstand in der hohlen Hand zurück.  
„Hier nimm, das sollte helfen. Bleib sitzen, bis ich den Wagen leergeräumt habe, und versuch nicht, dich zu bewegen.“ Er drückte Kaiba den Becher lauwarmen Tees in die Hand und presste einen Finger gegen dessen Lippen. Der Firmenchef, noch zu benommen um darüber nachzudenken, liess die weisse Pille auf Jous Zeigefinger widerstandslos in seinen Mund gleiten und war gerade dabei, einen Schluck aus dem Becher zu nehmen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da eigentlich tat.  
Mit der Zunge beförderte er die Tablette zurück auf den Becherrand und knurrte misstrauisch:  
“Was ist das? Valium? Rhohypnol? Natrium-Pentobarbital?“ Jou starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
„Aspirin. Gut gegen deine Kopfschmerzen. Aber wenn du nicht willst, nehm’ ich’s selber, mit tut nämlich die Schulter weh vom Schleppen.“ Er streckte die Hand nach dem Becher aus, aber Kaiba war schneller und leerte das Getränk in einem Zug samt Tablette hinunter. Den Becher gab er Jou zusammen mit einem giftigen Blick zurück, kuschelte sich wieder unter seine Decke und schloss die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust, sich dessen selbstgefälliges Grinsen anzutun.  
Jou blieb einen Moment sitzen, betrachtete die verhärmten Züge seiner Geisel und machte sich dann daran, die übrigen Lebensmittel und Schlafsäcke auszuladen.  
Kaiba hörte ihm zu, während ihn eine nicht unangenehme Mattigkeit umfing. Er fragte sich gerade, woher die Decke, unter der er lag, eigentlich kam, aber da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als er die Augen das nächste Mal aufschlug, lag er unter einem Federbett, über ihm wölbten sich mächtige, dunkle Eichenbalken und ein köstlicher Duft umschmeichelte seine Nase.  
Kaiba blinzelte ein, zwei Mal , setzte sich auf- und sank mit einem Ächzen zurück. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch höllisch und als er vorsichtig seine Finger über seine Schläfe gleiten liess, ertastete er eine kleine Schwellung.  
„Dieser Bastard“ murmelte der CEO, während er sich langsam und vorsichtig aus der Bettdecke schälte- und erstarrte. Er lupfte das Federbett ein wenig, guckte, guckte nochmals- und lief dann puterrot an.  
Das waren nicht die Boxershorts, die er am Vortag getragen hatte.

„Ohayou gozaimasu!“ Jounouchi sass am Küchentisch und stopfte sich mit allen möglichen Leckereien voll.  
Kaiba sah ihn bloss eisig an und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Hunger niederzukämpfen. Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme murmelte er:  
„Du hast mich ausgezogen.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und Jounouchi nickte, schluckte einen Bissen Reis runter und meinte dann:  
„Hai; als wir ankamen, musste ich erst mal die Hütte anheizen, da hab ich dich im Auto gelassen, bis es warm genug war. Leider ging es länger als ich dachte, und als ich dich aus dem Wagen holte, warst du halb erfroren. Also hab ich dich ausgezogen, gebadet, angezogen und ins Bett gesteckt, damit du dir keine Erkältung holst.“  
Jounouchis Stimme hatte einen beiläufigen, leicht amüsierten Klang, aber Kaiba wusste es inzwischen besser. Ein Blick in Jous Augen liess den grösseren Jungen unwillkürlich seine Arme um sich schliessen, denn Jounouchis Augen hatten einen tiefen, warmen Honigton angenommen, den Kaiba nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Es löste eine seltsame Mischung aus Beklommenheit und Wärme in dem Brünetten aus, wie ein schwüler, regnerischer Sommertag.  
„Steh nicht da wie angegossen, komm, schon, setz dich und iss!“ Jous Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Zögernd tat Kaiba wie geheissen und sah sich auf dem Tisch um. Tee, Kaffee, Reis, Miso, Fisch, sogar Croissants, Pfannkuchen, Speck und Spiegeleier waren vorhanden. Kaiba rümpfte die Nase.  
„Hast du das selber gekocht?“ Jou nickte stolz, und Kaiba grunzte.  
Bis jetzt hatten sie mehrheitlich von Fertignahrung, Fast Food und Restaurantessen gelebt; die Vorstellung, dass Jou dieses Menu selber zusammengerührt hatte, wollte dem Älteren gar nicht schmecken. Sein Magen sah das anders, denn als Kaiba nach dem Kaffee griff und die duftenden Speckstreifen mit Verachtung strafen wollte, meldete sich sein leerer Bauch lautstark zu Wort.  
Jou hörte auf zu kauen, Kaiba hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und errötete- zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen- bis zu den Haarwurzeln. Sein Magen indessen dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören, sondern grummelte, knurrte und grollte wie ein schlechtgelaunter Bullterrier. Im selben Mass, in dem die Lautstärke des protestierenden Organs zunahm, weiteten sich Jounouchis Augen, bis sie fast Untertassengrösse erreicht hatten. Dann legte er ganz langsam seinen Löffel hin, sah Kaiba direkt in die Augen- und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Kaiba versuchte den Rest seiner Würde zu wahren, indem er die Geräusche ignorierte und mit einer Tasse Kaffee runter zu spülen suchte- was das Ganze noch verschlimmerte. Nicht nur, dass der Kaffee ihm ein leichtes Sodbrennen verursachte, nein, jetzt hatte er auch noch den Schluckauf. Jou wieherte inzwischen vor Vergnügen, wischte sich die Tränen ab und reichte dem konsternierten Brünetten ein Croissant.  
„Hier, hehehehee, iss das, hab’ ich frisch aufgebacken. Da musst du wenigstens keine Angst haben, dass du dir den Magen verdirbst!“ meinte er spöttisch, während er zusah, wie Kaiba das Hörnchen missmutig vertilgte.  
Zehn Minuten später war Jounouchi das Lachen gründlichst vergangen. Kaiba hatte nämlich nicht nur sämtliche Croissants und allen Speck gegessen, sondern dazu noch vier Spiegeleier, drei Schüsselchen Suppe, zwei Schalen Reis und zwei Makrelen verputzt und war gerade dabei, sich an den Pfannkuchen gütlich zu tun.  
„Mann, kein Wunder, dass du so gross bist... isst du jeden Morgen so?“ krächzte der Blonde, während Kaiba etwas Zucker auf die Pfannkuchen streute, sie in mundgerechte Stücke schnitt und verschlang. Achselzuckend kaute der Firmeninhaber, nahm einen Schluck Tee und meinte dann:  
„Drei Tassen Tee, eine Schale Reis, ein Spiegelei und zwei Makrelen in einer Schale Miso. Und du?“ Jous Stäbchen blieben auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund stehen. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen machte sich breit, dann murmelte Jounouchi:  
„Hängt davon ab, was.. im Haus ist.“  
Kaiba wusste, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, und wechselte das Thema.  
„Tokoro de, wie lange hast du vor, hier zu bleiben?“ Jou hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie gesagt, hängt ganz davon ab wie lange sie brauchen, um den Kerl vor Gericht zu zerren. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass der Keikan vor dem Prozess aufwacht, aber-„  
„Matte, matte, Gericht? Prozess?“ unterbrach ihn Kaiba ungläubig.  
„Soll das ein Witz sein? Selbst wenn sie die Sache beschleunigen, wird es mindestens noch drei Wochen bis zwei Monate dauern, bis Anklage erhoben wird! Wieso glaubst du, dass ich dieses Spielchen so lange mitmache?“  
Eine Zornesfalte erschien zwischen Jous blonden Brauen.  
„Weil du damit einverstanden warst. Ich hab dich gefragt, und du hast zugestimmt, also-„  
„Nie im Leben!“ entrüstete sich der Jungchef.  
„Wann soll ich so etwas gesagt haben? Was denkst du dir eigentlich, mir Worte in den Mund zu legen, du verlogener kleiner-„  
Jou schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass die Tassen und Schalen tanzten. Wütend funkelte er den Brünetten an und grollte:  
„Ich bin kein Lügner, aber du bist offensichtlich ein schlechter Zuhörer. Ich hab dir damals im Bus gesagt, dass wir eine Weile unterkriechen müssten bis entweder der Polizist aufwacht oder der Verhandlungsbeginn ansteht. Du meintest, das gehe für dich in Ordnung, und als ich nachgefragt habe, ob du dir wirklich sicher bist, bist du mir über den Mund gefahren und hast mir ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass die Diskussion für dich beendet ist! Also wenn du jemandem Vorwürfe machen willst, dann dir selbst. Und in Zukunft würde ich dir empfehlen, zuzuhören, wenn ich mit dir rede.“  
Damit erhob sich Jounouchi vom Tisch und stampfte in den Flur hinaus. Man hörte das Rascheln von Kleidern, das Öffnen und Schliessen der Haustür und das Knirschen der Schritte im Schnee.  
Eine Weile blieb es still, dann erklang das Geräusch einer Axt, die wütend in trockenes Holz getrieben wird.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Immer wenn es lustig wird..macht Seto den Mund auf.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nochmals, Leute, Applaus für _Die Toten Hosen_ ; diesmal mit der Unplugged-Version ihres Uralt-Hits _Opelgang_.

11

_Den Arm aus dem Fenster  
Das Radio voll an  
Draussen hängt ein   
Fuchsschwanz dran  
In jeder Karre   
sitzen vier Mann  
die Bullen eben  
in der Stadt abgehängt  
und mit hundertzehn  
einen Ford versenkt  
und einen Fiat ausgebremst  
wir haben neue Stoffeln drauf  
und uns Rallyestreifen gekauft_

Tag 23-10.12 Uhr, Domino Chugakkou  
„Wakarimasen.“  
Honda verstand es wirklich nicht.  
Seit drei Wochen war Jou bereits verschwunden, ohne eine Nachricht oder ein Lebenszeichen. Jounouchi senior hatte es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, die Polizei einzuschalten, war aber verhältnismässig kooperativ gewesen, als diese, nachdem die Schulleitung die Behörden auf Yuugis und Hondas Drängen hin alarmiert hatte, bei ihm aufgetaucht war und Fragen gestellt hatte. Natürlich hatte eine Haussuchung stattgefunden, aber gefunden wurde nichts. Bei der Frage nach irgendwelchen Feinden erzählte Masuyo von Hirutanis ehemaliger Gang als auch der andauernden Rivalität zwischen Kaiba und seinem Sprössling.  
Und plötzlich bekam der Fall Kaiba Seto eine völlig neue Perspektive:  
Was, wenn der CEO seinen Rivalen in betrunkenem Zustand an- oder sogar überfahren hatte? Oder in einem Anfall blinder Wut zu Tode geprügelt? Ein Unfall hätte auch erklärt, warum es keine Lösegeldforderung gab, der Porsche zu Schanden gefahren worden war, die fehlenden fünfzig Millionen Yen von Kaibas Privatkonto, die Nachrichten und Pakete....   
Die Presse hatte Weihnachten und Ostern gefeiert, als die Gerüchte die Runde machten, Mokuba war vor Wut und Enttäuschung an die Decke gegangen und hatte in einer von Isono hastig anberaumten Pressekonferenz verkündet, dass in so einem Falle sein Bruder sich der Verantwortung gestellt hätte und nicht feige davongelaufen wäre.  
Und dann war der schwarzhaarige Junge vor laufender Kamera unter dem Druck zusammengebrochen; er hatte zwar tapfer bis zum Ende der Rede durchgehalten, aber nicht verhindern können, dass ihm dabei die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Es hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet, es auf eigenen Beinen bis in seine Limousine zu schaffen, wo er dann in sich zusammengefallen war und hemmungslos in die teuren Lederpolster geschluchzt hatte. Isono war daraufhin zur Hochform aufgelaufen, hatte eine Pressesperre verhängt und den Polizeichef persönlich zur Rede gestellt.  
Seither ermittelte die Polizei nur noch inoffiziell in dieser Richtung.  
Honda schüttelte den Kopf, während er allein am Rande des kleinen Wäldchens, dass sich auf dem Schulgelände befand und dieses von der Hauptstrasse abschirmte, entlang schlenderte. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und seufzte; die grosse Pause war beinahe um, und-  
Der kurze Pfiff liess ihn aufsehen. Verblüfft guckte sich der Brünette um, liess seinen Blick über die umliegenden Bäume und Sträucher gleiten...  
Aus einem Hagedornbusch schaute ein Ahornzweig, der sich in regelmässigen Abständen hin- und herbewegte. Honda prüfte kurz, ob niemand in der Nähe war, dann flitzte er zu dem kleinen Gestrüpp und bog einige Äste beiseite.  
Jounouchi starrte ihn unter dem Deckel einer schwarzen Baseballmütze an.  
Honda vergass alle Vorsicht und rief laut:  
„Mann, Jou, wo zum Teufel-„ Ein kräftige Hand schnellte vor und hielt Honda den Mund zu.  
„Bist du bescheuert? Hör auf, hier so rumzuplärren! Wozu hab ich mich denn sonst angeschlichen?“ zischte Jounouchi warnend und Honda beruhigte sich schlagartig. Jou nahm seine Hand weg und raunte:  
„Sie sind hinter mir her, deshalb musste ich untertauchen. Gomen, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet hab’.“  
Honda blinzelte.  
„Wer ist hinter dir her?“ Jou schüttelte bloss den Kopf.  
„Unwichtig. Gib das bitte meinem Vater.“  
Honda nahm den unbeschrifteten, versiegelten Briefumschlag an sich und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, dann fragte er:  
„Was soll ich den anderen sagen?“  
Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war das Rascheln des Windes im Herbstlaub.

 _Wir sind die Jungen von der Opelgang  
Wir haben alle abgehängt  
Wir sind die Jungen von der Opelgang  
Wir haben alle abgehängt  
Opelgang_

Es war ein ungeheures Risiko gewesen, hierher zu kommen, aber nichtsdestotrotz war Jounouchi froh, hier zu sein.  
Er war heute morgen mit dem allerersten Inlandflug nach Kansai geflogen und dann mit dem Shinkansen bis nach Osaka, von wo aus er den Schnellzug bis nach Domino genommen hatte. Trotz seiner Verkleidung war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, unerkannt zu bleiben, deshalb hatte er sich abseits der grossen Menschenmengen und Strassen gehalten und hatte die zig-tausende Schleichwege, die nur er kannte, benutzt, um bis zur Schule zu gelangen.  
Nach Hause getraute er sich nicht; die Yakuza lagen sicher bereits auf der Lauer, ausserdem musste er noch rasch am Kaiba Tower vorbei und dort einen Brief sowie ein Paket einwerfen.  
Er schickte ein Stossgebet an alle Götter, dass er nicht erwischt oder gesehen wurde.

_Einmal rund um den Häuserblock  
Danach wird die Karre aufgebockt  
Und sich unter die Kiste gehockt  
Samstags, nachmittags   
um halb vier  
Fussballreportage  
oder ein Bier  
Kavalierstart   
wird ausprobiert  
Und dann geht’s los   
mit tollem Spurt;  
Wir schliessen   
nie den Gurt!_

Jounouchi hatte seit dem Vorabend nicht mehr von sich hören lassen.  
Der Blonde hatte ihm ein festliches Abendessen gekocht sowie alles für ein üppiges Frühstück und Mittagessen vorbereitet und war dann mit dem Versprechen weggefahren, ihm was ganz Besonderes zu bringen.  
Seitdem war Kaiba allein in der Hütte gewesen, mit nichts als seinem Notebook als Gesellschaft.  
Und natürlich den drei Dutzend Büchern, die Jou zu seiner Unterhaltung in irgendwelchen Buchantiquaren erstanden hatte.  
Kaiba konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen; soweit hatte Jou seinen Geschmack in Punkto Literatur gut getroffen- bis auf das eine Mal, als er mit Dantes ‚Divina Comedia’ aufgekreuzt war.   
Und woher hätte Jou wissen sollen, dass er, Kaiba, Günther Grass’ ‚Blechtrommel’ hasste, weil es das Lieblingsbuch seines Stiefvaters gewesen war? Kaiba bereute es fast ein wenig, dass er ihm den Schmöker an den Kopf geworfen hatte, Jounouchi hatte es wirklich nur gut gemeint.  
Kaiba gestattete sich den Luxus eines leisen Seufzers, als er nach der Abendausgabe der Tokyo Times griff; Jou brachte ihm täglich alle wichtigen grossen Zeitungen und Wirtschaftszeitschriften, damit Kaiba soweit möglich immer auf dem aktuellen Stand blieb. Er kam aber öfters auch mal mit irgendwelchen Tagblättchen oder Spezialitäten heim, an denen Kaiba erkennen konnte, wo Jounouchi gewesen war. Der Jungchef hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt; zum Teil waren die Orte mehrere hundert Kilometer weit entfernt gewesen.  
Auf die Frage hin, wie er diese Strecken an einem Tag hatte bewältigen können, hatte der Blonde bloss die Achseln gezuckt und gemeint, er würde einfach die günstigste Tageskarte oder das billigste Last-Minute-Angebot aussuchen; auf diese Weise könne er seine Spuren am Besten verwischen, da er alles bar zahle.  
Der Firmenpräsident verfiel ins Grübeln; während der vergangenen drei Wochen hatte er einen völlig anderen Jounouchi kennen gelernt, einen, der verantwortungsbewusst, ordentlich, vorausschauend, aufmerksam, intelligent und einfühlsam war, aber ebenso grausam, unerbittlich und rücksichtslos sein konnte, guten Geschmack besass und mit Geld umgehen konnte.  
Nun, Letzteres war natürlich zu erwarten gewesen, wenn man das praktisch non-existente Budget betrachtete, mit dem der Blonde sich und seinen Vater durchbringen musste; trotzdem war Kaiba beeindruckt:  
Von den ursprünglich fünfzig Millionen Yen waren noch über zweiundvierzig Millionen übrig, und das, obwohl sie einen neuen und zwei gebrauchte Wagen gekauft, sich mit einem kompletten Satz Winterkleider und Vorräten eingedeckt und eine Ersatzflasche Gas für den Kochherd angeschafft hatten. Irgendwie gelang es Jounouchi immer wieder, ein Schnäppchen zu machen oder etwas günstiger zu bekommen, ohne dabei an der Qualität sparen zu müssen- und das hatte nichts mit Glück zu tun, sondern mit Geschäftssinn.  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf; wenn das so weiterging, würde er am Ende Jounouchi noch anfangen zu mögen oder- Kami bewahre!- als gleichwertig anzusehen. Ganz abgesehen davon machte ihn die Grübelei nur kribbelig.  
Höchste Zeit, seinen Körper arbeiten zu lassen, das ewige Rumsitzen und Essen schlug bereits an; er hatte zugenommen, zwar nicht viel und es verteilte sich glücklicherweise bei ihm auch sehr gut, aber er konnte und wollte es nicht zulassen, aus der Form zu geraten. Joggen war natürlich ausgeschlossen; bei dem Schneefall hätte er sich höchstens verirrt oder wäre in eine Schlucht gestürzt, aber etwas Schneeschippen zum Aufwärmen und dann ein paar Kata konnten nicht schaden.

Jounouchi Masuyo sass auf seinem Sofa, starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an und dachte nach.  
In seinen grossen, von der rauen Arbeit gezeichneten Händen lag eine kleine Grusskarte.  
Die Vorderseite zeigte eine Tuschezeichnung; drei Kiefern an einem Felssturz im Morgennebel.  
Auf der Rückseite waren in Kanji drei Zeilen hastig hingekritzelt; ein Haiku von Santoka um genau zu sein.

_‘Hitotsu areba  
Koto taru nabeno  
Kome o togu’_

_‚Nur ein Metalltopf;  
ein Topf voll Reis ist genug  
nur für mich allein’_

Es war ein Code; einer, der noch aus Katsuyas Gang-Tagen stammte. So liess der Blondschopf seinen Vater wissen, dass auf den Strassen Dominos Krieg herrschte und er gezwungen war, unterzutauchen, bis die Sache vorüber war.  
Der ältere Jounouchi stiess einen Seufzer aus, in dem sich Besorgnis und Erleichterung mischten. Offenbar hatte sein Sprössling nichts mit Kaibas Entführung zu tun, sondern versteckte sich vor seinen alten Waffenbrüdern.  
Andererseits bereitete diese Vorstellung Masuyo grosses Unbehagen; er wusste nur zu gut, wozu diese Kerle fähig waren, und wenn Katsuya es erst jetzt wagte, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, musste die Angelegenheit sehr ernst sein.  
Jounouchi Masuyo erhob sich steif, stelzte zum Familienaltar hinüber, kniete sich hin und begann für das Wohl seines einzigen Sohnes zu beten...

Die Sonne schien von einem strahlend blauen Himmel, aber Mokuba kümmerte es nicht.  
Um ehrlich zu sein; es hätte Katzen und Hunde regnen können, dem kleinen Kaiba wäre es egal gewesen. Solange sich sein Bruder noch in Gefangenschaft befand, war das Einzige, was Mokuba interessierte, die Firma bis zu dessen Rückkehr in Gang zu halten- und die Briefe von seinem Ani.  
„Mokuba.“  
Dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen blieb für einen Augenblick fast das Herz stehen. Er wirbelte herum und suchte die Umgebung mit vor Hoffnung und Schrecken leuchtenden Augen ab.  
Aber da war niemand, nur die glänzende Fassade des Kaiba Towers, Isono und Nakamura und seine wartende Limousine.  
Mokuba schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter; jetzt hörte er schon Stimmen.  
Dass sie wie Seto klangen, trug nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Kaiba war völlig ausgepumpt.  
Er hatte die Strasse, soweit er- ohne die Hütte aus den Augen zu verlieren- konnte, freigeschaufelt, Dehn- Streck- und Atemübungen gemacht und danach noch sämtliche Jiu-Jitsu-Grundtechniken wiederholt, bis er kaum noch stehen konnte. Danach hatte er geduscht und lag nun in einem heissen Bad, während in der Mikrowelle sein verspätetes Mittagessen vor sich hin schmorte.  
Normalerweise wäre jetzt Jounouchi reingekommen und hätte ihm Schultern und Rücken massiert, aber da sein Kidnapper sich herumtrieb, blieb dem armen Firmenchef nichts anderes übrig, als selbst Hand anzulegen.  
Während er seine Deltoiden knetete, liess der Brünette die vergangenen Tage nochmals Revue passieren, und wäre darüber beinahe eingeschlafen. Höchste Zeit, etwas zu essen und sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen.

_Wir sind die Jungen von der Opelgang  
Wir haben alle abgehängt  
Wir sind die Jungen von der Opelgang  
Wir haben alle abgehängt  
Opelgang_

Lange, endlos lange, muskulöse Beine linsten unter der Bettdecke hervor, schoben sie zur Seite und gaben so den Blick auf schmale Hüften, einen wohlgeformten, wenn auch seidenverhüllten Hintern und den flachen, durchtrainierten Bauch frei.  
Arme, sehnig und stark mit ausgeprägtem Bi-und Trizeps verjüngten sich zu schlanken Gelenken und fächerten in grosse, elegante Hände mit langen, fast grazilen, Künstlerfingern aus.  
Einzelne, kupferfarbene Härchen, fast zu fein um von blossem Auge erkennbar zu sein, schmiegten sich an die breite, gut entwickelte Brust, welche in breite Schultern, einen kräftigen Nacken und einen geschmeidig-stabilen Rücken überging.  
Der Schwanenhals trug einen wohl proportionierten Kopf mit kräftigem Kinn, hoher Stirn und etwas zu grossen Ohren, aber die schmalen, fast kindlichen Lippen, die gerade, aristokratisch anmutendende Nase und die perfekt geschwungenen Brauen über den jetzt hinter hauchdünnen Lidern und mahagonifarbenen Wimpern versteckten, saphirblauen Augen glichen dies mühelos wieder aus.  
Im blassen Mondlicht leuchtete die zarte Haut wie feinstes Alabaster; ein wunderschöner Kontrast zu den nun fast schwarz schimmernden, seidigen Haaren, die in einer leichten Unordnung das schöne Gesicht umrahmten.  
Jounouchi sass neben dem Bett und betrachtete den schlafenden Kaiba finster.  
Kusatsu hatte sein Leiden nicht lindern können; im Gegenteil, es war sogar noch schlimmer geworden:  
Der Blonde war bekannt für seine amourösen Eskapaden, und eine Woche ohne Sex war für ihn schon fast unerträglich.  
Selbst damals, am Kaiba Grand Prix, in Battle City, ja, selbst im Königreich der Duellanten hatte sich immer ein Eckchen, ein Partner, eine Gelegenheit für ihn gefunden, seine Libido auszuleben.  
Aber jetzt... Drei Wochen war er bereits mit Kaiba unterwegs, und auch wenn er tagsüber in Städten und Dörfern rumstrich und manch verlockendes Angebot sah, konnte er das Risiko nicht eingehen, sich mit irgendwem auf ein Schäferstündchen einzulassen. Es hätten Yakuza-Spitzel dabei sein können.  
Es blieb dem Blonden also nichts anderes übrig, als sich selbst Befriedigung zu verschaffen, aber die kleinen Höhepunkte halfen anfangs nur wenig und mit der Zeit gar nichts mehr. Im Gegenteil, es verstärkte seine Lust, seinen Hunger nur noch; er sehnte sich nach heissen, schwitzenden, zitternden Körpern, heiseren, geflüsterten, unsinnigen Worten und Versprechungen, zärtlichen oder auch mal derberen Berührungen, Umarmungen, dem Gefühl von Haut auf Haut...  
Jounouchi biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ballte die Fäuste, dass sich seine Fingernägel ins Fleisch bohrten.   
Es ging nicht. Er konnte, durfte es nicht.  
Aber er war so- geil.  
Und Kaiba sah verdammt gut aus.  
Seidenweisse Lider zitterten, öffneten sich um tiefblaue, traumverhangene Seen preiszugeben, die schlaftrunken in das Gesicht des Blonden blickten.  
„Mni?“  
Jou schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts. Schlaf weiter. Ich komm bloss mein Bettzeug holen.“  
Kaiba erwachte nun ganz und richtete sich auf.  
„Warum? Hab ich im Schlaf geredet? Du brauchst mich bloss zu wecken, wenn das-„  
Wieder schüttelte Jou den Kopf, während er sich erhob, seinen Schlafsack zusammenrollte und zusammen mit seinem Federbett und Kopfkissen auf die Arme hob.  
„Ie. Ich bin erkältet, und da schnarche ich wie ein Bär. Ist so ‚n Familienübel. Kann man nichts machen.“  
Er trat durch die Türe und warf über die Schulter zurück:  
„Morgen ziehen wir weiter. Hier wird mir der Boden zu heiss. Ruh dich aus, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns.“  
Damit zog er die Tür hinter sich zu, die mit einen satten Klicken ins Schloss fiel.  
Und Kaiba fühlte sich plötzlich sehr, sehr einsam, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, warum.

_Wir haben alle abgehängt  
Opelgang_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Jounouchi spielt hier nochmals auf das japanische Sprichwort an, dass die Liebe ein Leiden sei, welches weder der Arzt noch die heissen Quellen von Kusatsu heilen können. Obwohl das Wort 'Liebe' hier wohl nur im weitesten Sinne verstanden werden darf...


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zurück auf Anfang. Nochmals im Detail, wie es dazu kam, dass Jounouchi sich gezwungen sah, Domino zu verlassen.  
> Und da Ihr noch am Klatschen seid; dreht die Anlage laut, denn _Die Hosen_ geben ein Encore.  
>  _Liebeslied._

12

Tag 24-14.09 Uhr, Aussenbezirke von Omiya  
Stahlblaue Augen, weit vor freudigem Erstaunen und Erkennen, leuchteten aus dem kindlichen Gesicht, in dem sich die ersten Anzeichen der Pubertät zeigten. Schatten lagen unter den Augen, zu tief und gross für ein Kind seines Alters. Das wilde, schwarze Haar flatterte im Wind und unterstrich die ungezähmte Lebenslust, die Unschuld und den starken Willen seines Trägers.  
Kaiba starrte auf das Polaroidfoto seines outouto, zeichnete mit den Augen jede Linie, jede Kurve des ihm so vertrauten Gesichtchens nach und seufzte dann fast unhörbar.  
„Danke.“ Jou zuckte mit den Achseln, wechselte die Spur und meinte dann:  
„Do itashimashite. Es war Zufall, dass er dort war, und da dachte ich-„  
„Wie hast du ihn dazugebracht, in deine Richtung zu sehen?“ Jou verzog den Mund zu einem überheblichen Grinsen, räusperte sich und erklärte:  
„Ich habe ganz einfach seinen Namen gerufen und als er sich umdrehte, abgedrückt. Das war alles.“  
Kaiba glotzte. Der Tonfall, die Stimme, sogar das Lächeln und der kühle, arrogante Blick- der Blonde hatte ihn perfekt imitiert.  
„Du.. hast.. wirklich Talent“, meinte er schwach und Jou strahlte ihn an.  
„Danke, aber ich übe auch jeden Tag!“ Kaiba verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Yuugis hellen Alt wiedererkannte.  
„Das war geschmacklos.“ Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die an ihnen vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Sie waren kurz nach Sonnenaufgang losgefahren und erst nach dem zweiten Halt hatte Jou ihn mit dem Foto überrascht- eine der angenehmeren Überraschungen an diesem Tag.  
Die erste hatte ihn gleich nach dem Aufstehen erwartet; Jou hatte bereits gepackt und Frühstück gemacht, den Kühlschrank geleert und war dabei gewesen, die Gasflasche abzuschrauben. Die Hütte war, mit Ausnahme von Bad, Schlafzimmer und Küche, bereits geputzt gewesen und Jou hatte den armen CEO gezwungen, sich mit der Spätausgabe des Domino Anzeigers ablichten zu lassen. Das Foto hatte er zusammen mit Kaibas neuestem Brief in einen Umschlag gesteckt und an Mokuba adressiert, während der Firmenchef frühstückte und ihm danach beim Aufräumen half. Binnen einer Stunde hatten die beiden Oberschüler die Hütte wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt gehabt und waren auf dem Weg nach Süden gewesen.  
In Maebashi hatten sie Halt gemacht, zu Mittag gegessen und den Brief abgeschickt und waren nun eine knappe Fahrstunde von Tokyo entfernt, als Jou plötzlich ausscherte und die Auffahrt Richtung Nordosten nahm.  
Kaiba, der vor sich hin gedöst hatte, blinzelte verwirrt und nuschelte:  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest nach Tokyo?“ Jou schnaubte bloss.  
„Das ist der erste Ort, an dem sie uns suchen werden. Tokyo ist perfekt um unterzutauchen; zu viele kleine, abgesiffte Quartiere und namenlose Pendler, die sich an nichts und niemanden erinnern. Sie müssen uns im äussersten Ring abfangen, oder sie können’s vergessen. Du kannst darauf wetten, dass von Narita bis Tachikawa sämtliche Bullen in Bereitschaft liegen. Nein danke, lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen.“  
Kaiba betrachtete Jou von der Seite, machte es sich dann wieder bequem und murmelte:  
„Du klingst wie ein Polizist. Falls das mit deiner Parodisten-Karriere nicht funktioniert, kannst du immer noch Knöllchen schreiben.“  
Blonde Haare wippten hin und her, dann krähte Jou:  
„Ach ne, ich hab’s nicht so mit’m Showbiz, und in Streifenwagen bin ich schon oft genug gesessen. Mir liegt der Sport schon eher!“  
Kaiba knurrte bloss. Er konnte Honda fast eben so wenig leiden wie Yuugi. Jous Lächeln wurde ein klein wenig süffisanter, berechnender, als er mit rauchiger Stimme hauchte:  
„Ganz abgesehen davon, Süsser, bei meinem Aussehen kommt für mich nur eine Modelkarriere in Frage.“ Er warf Kaiba einen lasziv-verführerischen Blick à la Kujaku Mai zu, der diesem die Haare zu Berge stehen liess.  
Oder zumindest hätte stehen lassen sollen; stattdessen verspürte der Brünette einen angenehmen Schauer sein Rückgrat hinunter rieseln, der sich in der Region seines Bauchnabels sammelte und sich dort zu ansiedeln schien.  
Wieso war ihm eigentlich nie aufgefallen, dass Jounouchis Augen mit Gold gesprenkelten Bernsteinen glichen? Vielleicht, weil die Blicke, die der Blonde ihm bis anhin zugeworfen hatte, voller Wut und Hass, Verachtung und Missbilligung gewesen waren?   
Oder weil er, Kaiba, viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen war, sich mit ihm zu streiten, ihn zu erniedrigen und vorzuführen, als dass er sich darum gekümmert hätte, dass Jous Augen schimmerten wie zwei Seen aus geschmolzener Lava?  
Aber es war nicht allein die Farbe, oh nein, es war dieses leise, lauernde, gierige Etwas, das sich in Jous Augen spiegelte; eine dunkle, samtene, wilde, ungestüme Präsenz, die ihre Fänge nach ihm ausstreckte und-  
„Vorsicht!“ Kaibas Reflexe retteten ihnen beiden das Leben.   
Er hatte den Lieferwagen nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und instinktiv reagiert. Seine Hand schloss sich um das Lenkrad und zerrte es nach rechts und der Subaru geriet ins Trudeln, wurde aber gleichzeitig aus dem toten Winkel des Lieferwagenführers gerissen und entkam so einem fatalen Zusammenstoss. Sie schnitten zwar einem Mazda und zwei Mitsubishis den Vortritt ab, aber schafften es ohne einen Kratzer auf den Pannenstreifen, wo sie erst mal den Motor abstellten und verschnauften. Schliesslich holte Kaiba tief Luft und fragte mit anfangs ruhiger, dann immer lauter werdender Stimme:  
„Und jetzt sag mir mal, was das Ganze sollte. Falls du nämlich vorhast, dich umzubringen, sag mir Bescheid, dann steig ich nämlich aus, weil absolut keinen Bock habe, bei so einer hirnverbrannten Aktion mitzumachen!“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich nun beinahe vor Wut, aber Jou sass nur apathisch da und stierte wortlos vor sich hin. Dann zog er den Zündschlüssel, stieg aus, umrundete den Wagen, hiess Kaiba rüberrutschen und stieg wieder ein, bevor er diesem die Schlüssel reichte.  
„Mito.“  
Mit diesem einen Wort liess sich Jounouchi in die Polster fallen und döste, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt, ein.  
Kaiba knirschte bloss mit den Zähnen und fuhr den Wagen wieder auf die Strasse, entschlossen, den übermüdeten Jungen am Ziel zur Rede zu stellen.  
Tatsächlich aber dachte Jounouchi über die schicksalhafte Nacht nach, die ihrer beiden Leben so dramatisch verändert hatte.

*~*

_Es war so schnell, wie alles begann;  
Ein fliegender Stein als Kampfsignal  
Auf einmal war die Hölle los;  
ein Wechselbad   
zwischen Angriff und Flucht_

Tag 0-6- 23.47 Uhr, Domino Hafengelände  
Der Abend war verhältnismässig mild gewesen für Mitte Oktober, und trotz der späten Stunde fror er nicht in seiner leichten Jacke. Zugegeben, er war hundemüde, aber das war nach acht Stunden Fische ausnehmen auch kein Wunder. Zum Glück gab es in der Werft eine gut funktionierende Dusche und Spezialseife; er musste sich also keine Gedanken machen, zu stinken-  
„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage. Hai. Nächsten Donnerstag, wie abgemacht.“  
Jounouchi spitzte die Ohren und duckte sich automatisch in die nächste Seitengasse. Sachte schlüpfte er aus seiner dunklen Jacke und legte sie über seinen Kopf, um seine hellen Haare zu verdecken, dann schob er sich vorsichtig vorwärts, um einen Blick auf den unbekannten Sprecher zu erhaschen-  
Beinahe wäre ihm das Herz stehen geblieben.  
Jou kannte ihn zwar nur vom Hörensagen, aber die hohe, schlanke Gestalt, der helle Fleck auf der rechten Wange, die durch eine alte Narbe entstellt wurde, der massgeschneiderte Anzug mit passendem Mantel und der Frank-Sinatra-Hut waren unverwechselbar:  
Kuroyama Ryuutaki, auch genannt ‚Der Organizer’, seines Zeichens Geschäftsmann, Playboy, Bordellbesitzer- und Mittelsmann der Yakuza.  
Jou runzelte die Stirn; es war Freitagnacht, sein Schuppen musste wahrscheinlich bis zum Bersten voll mit Kundschaft sein, weshalb trieb er sich in so einer miesen Gegend rum? Nur um zu telefonieren? Das hätte er auch von einem gemütlicheren oder zumindest sichererem Ort tun können, statt sich hier in Gefahr zu begeben...  
„Wenn ich es ihnen doch sage, Shirokawa-san; meine Jungs werden an Ort und Stelle sein, um die Ladung zu löschen. Hai. Hai. Mochiron. Aber selbstverständlich können sie sich auf mich verlassen. Habe ich sie jemals enttäuscht? Na also, sehen Sie. Also dann, bis nächsten Donnerstag- aber ja doch, die Sicherheit ist gewährleistet und alles wird mit der nötigen Diskretion ablaufen, genau wie sie es möchten. Ich werde den Transfer persönlich überwachen. Also, sayonara! Hai, matta raishu!“  
Kuroyama hängte auf und liess sein Handy in die Tasche gleiten, während er gelassenen Schrittes Richtung Hafen schlenderte. Er kam so nahe an Jounouchis Versteck vorbei, dass dieser sein Rasierwasser riechen konnte. Ein Zipfel seines Wollmantels streifte den Blonden, der beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel.  
Jou wartete gut eine halbe Stunde, bis er sich hervorwagte und so schnell es ging zur nächsten Telefonzelle flitzte. Er sah sich immer wieder um, in der Befürchtung, Kuroyamas schneeweisses, böses Lächeln vor sich auftauchen zu sehen und vertippte sich viermal, aber schliesslich wurde er durchgestellt.  
„Polizeipräsidium Domino City, Abteilung für Drogen-„  
„Yougashi hier. Hören sie, ich habe gerade einen Tipp bekommen, dass nächsten Donnerstag etwas ganz Grosses am Hafen abläuft. Was genau es ist, kann ich nicht sagen, nur dass Kuroyama die Finger im Spiel hat.“  
Jou räusperte sich; seit er mit zwölf herausgefunden hatte, dass er seine Stimme wie die eines vierzigjährigen, lungenkranken Kettenrauchers klingen lassen konnte, hatte er dieses Talent genutzt, um der Polizei Hinweise zu geben.   
Anfangs hatten sie ihn natürlich nicht ernstgenommen, aber als zwei, drei seiner Tipps tatsächlich Treffer erzielten, wurde er auf die Liste der bezahlten Informanten gesetzt- obwohl keiner wusste, wie er eigentlich aussah.  
Seine Tage in der Gang liessen ihn die Spreu vom Weizen- pardon, Reis- trennen; er wusste instinktiv, wenn er einem kleinen Fisch oder einem wirklich mächtigen Mann gegenüberstand.   
Und ob ein Deal wirklich einen Polizeieinsatz lohnte oder bloss ein Sturm im Wasserglas war.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war es ganz still geworden.  
„Kuroyama? Kuroyama der Organizer? Sind sie sicher?“  
„Absolut.“ Jou hoffte bloss, dass seine Stimmbänder durchhielten, bis das Gespräch vorbei war.  
„Ich habe selbst gehört, wie er vor einer knappen Stunde mit Shirokawa über-„  
„WAS?!? Kuroyama und Shirokawa? Ich-ich- warten sie einen Moment, ich muss schnell..!“  
Jou grinste; Kuroyama war der Polizei schon längst ein Dorn im Auge, aber sie hatten ihn nie etwas nachweisen können, nicht einmal Anstiftung zur Prostitution. Und Shirokawa...  
Der Blonde schauderte ein wenig; Shirokawa war Yakuza in der zwölften Generation und bekannt für seine konservativen Ansichten in Punkto Ehrenkodex und Rache. Vielen seiner Gefolgsleute fehlte mehr als nur der obligate kleine Finger-  
„Inspektor Hayabusa hier. Du hast etwas über Kuroyama und Shirokawa gesagt..?“  
„Nächsten Donnerstag im Hafen. Die Ladung kommt per Schiff, weitere Informationen folgen. Übergabe wie üblich.“  
Jou hängte auf und machte, dass er wegkam, bevor der Inspektor auf die Idee kam, einen Streifenwagen zur Telefonzelle zu schicken.  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg zermarterte sich Jou das Hirn, wann genau der Deal über die Bühne gehen würde. Tagsüber war zu riskant, und nach elf Uhr waren grosse Teile der Hafenanlage geschlossen und videoüberwacht, bis auf...  
Jou blieb mitten auf der Strasse stehen.  
Die Fischwerft! Die einzigen Piers, die die ganze Nacht hindurch geöffnet hatten, waren diejenigen der Fischerboote, da der Fang so bald wie möglich ausgenommen werden musste. Es gab kaum Sicherheitsleute, ausser wenn ein grosser Thunfischfang angekündigt wurde, und selbst dann waren höchstens vier Wachposten zugegen, die den Ausweidern auf die Finger schauten.  
Und die Thunfischsaison begann erst in einem Monat.  
Das wütende Hupen eines Autofahrers bracht ihn schlagartig zurück in die Realität, und er hastete über die Strasse, ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen.  
Er würde morgen seinen Vorarbeiter und, wenn er ihn erwischte, den Hafenmeister nach den Schichtplänen fragen. 

_Wasserwerfer peitschen mich  
Tränengas beisst im Gesicht  
Schaufensterscheiben,   
nur noch Splitter aus Glas,  
Wagen völlig ausgebrannt_

_Befehl an alle, bleibt besser klug;  
Schliesst euch ein, macht die Augen zu_

Tag 0- 00.07, Domino Fischerpiers  
Eine kleine Flunkerei hier, geheucheltes Interesse dort, die Andeutung eines Stellengesuchs... Es war geradezu beschämend einfach gewesen, die nötigen Informationen zu bekommen, sogar vom Chef des Wachpersonals. Binnen einer Stunde hatte Jounouchi gewusst, wer wann wo an dem fraglichen Abend eingeteilt war, hatte berechnet, um welche Zeit der Deal höchstwahrscheinlich über die Bühne gehen würde und Inspektor Hayabusa entsprechend instruiert.  
Dass er sich jetzt, kurz nach zwölf in der Nacht, auf dem Hafengelände rumtrieb, hatte mit seiner Berufsehre zu tun- zumindest redete Jou sich das ein. Tatsächlich wollte er sich aber nur versichern, dass der Handel tatsächlich stattfand und er die Polizei nicht umsonst aufgescheucht hatte, schliesslich hatte er als Informant einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ausserdem blieben bei so einer Razzia gerne mal Dinge auf der Strecke, für welche die Polizei auch mal Finderlohn springen liess... eine einträgliche, nicht ganz legale, aber moralisch einwandfreie Einnahmequelle für den Blonden.  
Falls er nicht erwischt wurde.

_Und aus dem Radio  
kommt ein Liebeslied  
Und in der Fernsehshow   
bringen sie ein Liebeslied- ey!_

Soweit er sehen konnte, lief alles reibungslos; der kleine Fischkutter hatte erwartungsgemäss am hintersten Pier angelegt und die Ladung wurde nun gelöscht. Jou sass auf dem Vordach eines kleinen Schuppens gegenüber des Frachtbüros und beobachtete das Treiben. Von links näherte sich eine Handvoll uniformierter Gestalten, die sich praktisch lautlos um die Baracke verteilten. Einer von ihnen löste sich von der Truppe, und Jou sah mit Entsetzen, wie der Leiter ihn zurückzuwinken versuchte.  
„Verdammt noch mal! So ein blöder Idiot!“ fluchte Jou, während er sich vorsichtig auf allen Vieren über das Dach bewegte.   
Auch wenn sie auf entgegengesetzten Seiten standen, eines hatten sowohl Gangster als auch Polizisten gemeinsam; Solotouren waren nur erfahrenen, abgebrühten alten Hasen gestattet, Anfänger und Neulinge hatten in Gruppen zu arbeiten, Botengänge ausgenommen.  
Und so wie der Einsatzleiter reagiert hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass der Abtrünnige ein junger Heisssporn war, der im Eifer des Gefechts übers Ziel hinaus zu schiessen drohte.  
Die Hoffnung, dass der draufgängerische Polizist ungeschoren davonkam, wurde durch das Auftreten eines vierschrötigen Yakuza zunichte gemacht. Hätte Jou nicht auf dem Vordach gekauert und zufälligerweise in seine Richtung gesehen, er hätte ihn nicht bemerkt. Mit wachsender Verzweiflung musste Jou mit ansehen, wie der Yakuza sich dem Polizisten näherte, ohne dass dieser von ihm Notiz nahm. Er konnte den Keikan nicht alarmieren, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber er konnte auch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie dieser kaltblütig ausgelöscht wurde. Mit geradezu beleidigender Gemütlichkeit entsicherte der Verbrecher lautlos seine Waffe, legte an, zielte genüsslich...  
„Hinter ihnen!“

_Vor deiner Tür in deinem Ort  
Ist Gerechtigkeit nur ein Wort_

_Befehl an alle, bleibt besser klug;  
Schliesst euch ein, macht die Augen zu_

Beide, Keikan und Yakuza wirbelten herum; der Polizist erblickte den Gangster zuerst, aber dieser hatte den Vorteil der Erfahrung auf seiner Seite und wandte sich blitzartig wieder dem Polizisten zu und drückte ab.  
Drei Schüsse fielen; der erste traf den Yakuza in die rechte Schulter, die nächsten beiden schlugen in Brust und Arm des Keikan ein und streckten ihn nieder.   
Jou, der sich nach seinem Warnruf flach auf den Bauch hatte fallen lassen, hörte den Schusswechsel, rappelte sich auf und verschwand im Schuppen, als draussen die Hölle losbrach:  
Schreie gellten, Befehle wurden gebrüllt, Schüsse knallten wie Peitschenhiebe, Kisten und Kühlbehälter polterten zu Boden während tonnenschwere Kettenglieder rasselnd und ächzend gen Himmel fuhren, dazu das Trampeln fester Schuhe auf hölzernen Planken und das Aufjaulen eines schweren Motors, der schlagartig verstummte...  
Urplötzlich war das ganze Pier in gleissendes Licht getaucht, als ein Polizeihubschrauber buchstäblich aus dem Nichts erschien und seine Scheinwerfer kreisen liess. Eine Maschinenpistole bellte kurz auf und der Helikopter wich mit einem waghalsigen Schwenker zu Seite aus, als eine der Blenden getroffen wurde.  
Zwei, drei Salven aus einem Automatikgewehr und der Hubschrauber beherrschte die Szene wieder, während Jounouchi sich in den Untergrund verkroch.  
Die Kanalisation versprach um einiges sicherer zu sein als die Oberfläche.

_Und aus dem Radio  
kommt ein Liebeslied  
Und in der Fernsehshow   
bringen sie ein Liebeslied_

Die schwach erleuchteten Tunnels waren alles andere als heimelig, die kaum halbmeterbreiten Fusswege glitschig und in schlechtem Zustand. Jounouchi fluchte leise; hier unten war das Geräusch der Brandung um ein vielfaches stärker als an der Oberfläche, er würde einen etwaigen Verfolger nicht kommen hören.

Es hätten zehn Minuten oder zehn Stunden sein können, Jou wusste es nicht; sein Zeitgefühl war völlig durcheinander geraten. Ohne seine Uhr hätte er nicht einmal sagen können, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Der Blonde irrte durch die verschlungenen, verwinkelten Kanäle, mehr als einmal musste er umkehren oder ausweichen, da der Pfad vor ihm überschwemmt war. Je länger er sich in den Tunnels aufhielt, desto öfter schnitt ihm das Wasser den Weg ab- bis Jou endlich erkannte, dass die Flut eingesetzt hatte und er sich in Gefahr befand.  
Um nicht zu ertrinken, musste er wieder raus aus der Kanalisation.  
Mit pochendem Herzen kletterte er die nächstgelegene Steigleiter hoch, lauschte, öffnete den schweren Gullydeckel einen Spaltbreit, horchte nochmals, und entschied sich dann, das Risiko einzugehen.

 _Und aus dem Radio  
kommt ein Liebeslied  
Und in der Fernsehshow   
bringen sie ein Liebeslied_

Enttäuschung machte sich in seinem Inneren breit; er befand sich hinter ebenjenem Schuppen, auf dem er Wache gelegen hatte. Offensichtlich war er die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen und war nun keinen Schritt weiter als zuvor.  
Ein Gutes hatte die Sache zumindest; der Polizeiheli war verschwunden und der Kampflärm hatte sich weiter stadteinwärts verlagert, zumindest im Augenblick würde er einer Entdeckung entgehen.  
Vorsichtig umrundete er den Schuppen- und wäre beinahe der Länge nach hingeschlagen.  
In der dunklen Uniform, regungslos daliegend, war der verwundete Polizist praktisch unsichtbar gewesen, und der Blonde war über ihn gestolpert. Jou schnappte nach Luft, als er sich hinkniete und den Verletzten genauer in Augenschein nahm; eine Blutlache hatte sich unter ihm gebildet, nicht sehr gross, aber doch besorgniserregend. Jou schlug die Uniformjacke zurück; eine Kevlarweste kam zu Vorschein. Sie hatte die Kugel zwar abbremsen, aber nicht aufhalten können, denn das hellblaue Hemd darunter hatte sich an der Seite auf Rippenhöhe dunkel verfärbt.  
Auch die linke Schulter zierte ein schwarzrotes Mal; ein glatter Durchschuss, soweit Jou erkennen konnte. Sachte schüttelte er den Polizisten und rief leise:  
„Keikan! Ara, Keikan, daijoubu ka?“  
Wider Erwarten stöhnte der Angesprochene leise und öffnete die Augen. Unfokussiert, ziellos streifte sein Blick umher, blieb dann an dem blonden Jüngling hängen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und murmelte etwas, dass Jounouchi nicht verstand. Jou beugte sich runter, bis sein Ohr beinahe den Mund des Polizisten berührte, und fragte:  
„Mou itte?“   
„Wa..sser...“ Ein heiseres Wispern, kaum wahrnehmbar.   
Jou atmete auf und nickte erleichtert. Durst hatte er also, Durst war immer gut. Er schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke und raunte, während er alle Taschen leerte und das Kleidungsstück ausschüttelte:  
„Ich hab nichts dabei, aber ich sag dir was: ich werd dich jetzt ein bisschen auf die Seite drehen, damit du nicht erstickst, und dann werd’ ich deine Kollegen alarmieren, die bringen dich dann ins Krankenhaus, wo sie dich wieder zusammenflicken und dir mehr Wasser geben werden, als du trinken kannst, wie klingt das?“  
Ein vage Kopfbewegung, die als Nicken gedeutete werden konnte, war die einzige Bestätigung, die Jou brauchte. Mit Hilfe der Schussweste, die er ein wenig fester zurrte, brachte Jou den Verletzten in die klassische Bewusstlosenposition. Stöhnend, das Gesicht trotz Jounouchis sorgsamer Behandlung vor Schmerz verzerrt, liess der Polizist die mühsame Prozedur über sich ergehen und hob sogar den Kopf, als der Oberschüler seine zusammengefaltete Jacke darunter legte.  
Schnaufend betrachtete Jou sein Werk, nickte dann zufrieden und raunte:  
„Also gut, ich werd’ mir jetzt kurz deine Waffe ausleihen- nein, keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts,“ beeilte sich Jou zu versichern, als er die Furcht in den Augen des Keikan aufflackern sah, „ich will bloss deine Kumpels hierher locken. Keine Sorge, ich weiss, was ich tue.“   
Vorsichtig nahm Jou die Dienstwaffe, die ein paar Schritte neben ihrem Besitzer lag, an sich, stand auf und schoss dreimal in die Luft. Dann sicherte er, wischte seine Fingerabdrücke ab und legte sie dem Polizisten wieder in die Hand.  
„Ja, schätze, das war’s für mich-, sieh zu, dass du wach bleibst, bis sie dich finden. Und versprich mir am Leben zu bleiben, ii desu?“  
Ein erleichterter, dankbarer Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Älteren, Jou zwinkerte ihm nochmals aufmunternd zu und verschwand dann in der Nacht.

_Die Sonne scheint am Morgen danach  
wie ein Kuss beginnt der Tag  
Der Kaffee ist gut, die Zeitung frisch  
Zählt die Opfer am Frühstückstisch_

_Und aus dem Radio  
kommt ein Liebeslied  
Und in der Fernsehshow   
bringen sie ein Liebeslied_

Tag 0-02.11Uhr  
Es war der reinste Spiessrutenlauf gewesen; Jou hatte längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er sich hatte in irgendwelche Nischen und Hallen zurückziehen müssen, um den verschiedenen Polizeitrüppchen auszuweichen. Offenbar war der Einsatz noch lange nicht zu Ende; er konnte aus den einzelnen Gesprächsfetzen entnehmen, dass sowohl Kuroyama als auch Shirokawa verhaftet worden waren, dass sich aber immer noch der eine oder andere Yakuza auf freiem Fuss befand, und auf eine solche Begegnung konnte Jou nun wirklich verzichten.  
Nun aber hatte er es beinahe geschafft; vor sich konnte er schon die altehrwürdigen Bauten der Einfuhrkontrollbehörde sehen, die den Hafen von den Elendsvierteln Dominos abschirmten, und atmete auf, während er in einen leichten Trott verfiel. Noch zwei kleine Querstrassen, dann die vierte Seitengasse links und er war so gut wie zuhause.  
Alle Vorsicht vergessend, schlüpfte Jou zwischen den engstehenden Häusern hindurch, schwang sich über einen Bretterzaun und kürzte über den Platz vor dem baufälligen Schweisskran der ehemaligen Giesserei ab. In einem Anfall von Erleichterung und Übermut flitze Jounouchi mit einen dankbaren Seufzer um die letzte Häuserzeile vor seiner Strasse...  
Beide schrieen erschrocken auf, als Jou den verletzten Yakuza beinahe über den Haufen rannte. Der Drogenschieber prallte zurück, Jous Arm schnellte nach vorne und oben und traf den Hünen mit verheerender Wirkung auf die empfindliche Stelle zwischen Oberlippe und Nase. Knochen splitterten und brachen, aber der Yakuza war bereits ohnmächtig, als das Blut aus seiner Nase schoss.  
Keuchend stand Jou über dem gefällten Riesen, in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander und alles in ihm schrie: weg, nur weg hier!  
In Jous Augen trat ein kalter, abwesender Ausdruck; ohne zu zögern ging er in die Hocke, stülpte alle Taschen des Bewusstlosen um und nahm ihren Inhalt, bis auf die Taschentücher und das Handy, an sich.  
Vier Reserveclips Munition, ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Lederbeutel mit Monogramm, in dem sich- welch Erstaunen!- ein eng zusammengerollter Plastikbeutel feinen, weissen Pulvers befand und ein nagelneuer Palmtop.   
Haselnussfarbene Augen wurden zu dunklen, schmalen Schlitzen. Das elektronische Spielzeug erstaunte ihn; warum zum Teufel trug der Kerl so was mit sich? Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen; der Palmtop verschwand in seiner Gesässtasche, dann befreite er die Brieftasche von sämtlichen Geldscheinen und Münzen und wischte sie ab, bevor er sie in die Brusttasche des schwarzen Anzugs zurücksteckte.  
Beim Anblick der Glock fletsche Jounouchi die Zähne; es war ein umgerüstetes Modell, denn der Lauf wollte nicht so recht zum Rest der Waffe passen. Ein genauer Blick auf die Munition bestätigte seinen Verdacht: 45mm Geschosse.  
Kein Wunder, dass die Schussweste nicht standgehalten hatte.  
Das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte schreckte den Blonden auf; wie der Blitz war er um die Ecke verschwunden und raste panisch durch die stillen, nächtlichen Gassen der Stadt, immer weiter weg von Schauplatz des Verbrechens.  
Ein einzelner Blitz spaltete den Himmel über ihm, dann setzte der Regen ein.

_Und aus dem Radio  
kommt ein Liebeslied  
Und in der Fernsehshow   
bringen sie ein Liebeslied_

*~*

„Jou!“  
Der laute Ruf weckte ihn schlagartig; mit einem Ruck fuhr er hoch und sah sich gehetzt um, seine Finger tasteten bereits nach der Waffe. Als er den leeren Asphalt vor sich sah, die wenigen Wagen im Rückspiegel und Kaibas ernstes Gesicht, entspannte er sich wieder und wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schweiss aus dem Gesicht.  
„Mann, musst du mich so erschrecken? Ich dachte schon, die Yakuza hätten uns umzingelt.“  
„Könnte gut möglich sein. Wir haben ein Problem.“  
Kaiba machte das Autoradio lauter und die Stimme der Nachrichtensprecherin füllte den Raum.  
„-Corp vor einer Stunde verlauten liess, habe sie neue Hinweise erhalten bezüglich des Aufenthaltsortes von Kaiba Seto oder seiner Entführer. Wie ein Pressesprecher der Polizei verlauten liess, müssten die Hinweise noch auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüft werden, mit Ergebnissen sei aber schon vor den Hauptnachrichten zu rechnen. Der vor über drei Wo-„  
„Kuso, wie haben die uns bloss so schnell gefunden?“ grummelte Jou, während er das Radio ausschaltete. Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben sie- die Kreditkarte!“ riefen beide wie aus einem Mund. Jou schlug mit der Faust aufs Handschuhfach.  
„Verdammt, ich hätt’s wissen müssen!“  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst sie nicht benutzen, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören.“  
Jou grunzte bloss.  
„Eine nicht funktionierende Kreditkarte ist immer noch unauffälliger als ein Sack voll Geld- wer bezahlt heutzutage schon seinen Wagen in Bar?“  
Kaiba stimmte widerwillig zu.  
„Und was jetzt?“  
Jou lehnte sich zurück, dehnte sich ausgiebig und antwortete:  
„Was wohl? Bei der nächsten Ausfahrt runter und den Wagen eintauschen. Vielleicht kriegen wir sogar noch was drauf. Teuer genug war er ja.“  
Kaiba schaltete in einen höheren Gang und meinte:  
„Na denn, auf nach Shimodate!“

_Und aus dem Radio  
kommt ein Liebeslied  
Und in der Fernsehshow   
bringen sie unser Lied_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Winterpause; Teil Drei wird Montag geliefert. Benehmts Euch schön bis dahin und bleibt gesund.

Matta ne!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die Wartezeit; dafür kriegt Ihr den Rest der Geschichte in einem Schwung. Hier also Streitigkeiten, Gastauftritte und Vermischtes -viel Spass!

13

Tag 24- 18.57 Uhr, Shimodate  
Der Verkäufer war mehr als erleichtert, als die zickige, aufgetakelte Brünette mit der schrillen Stimme und der Kaugummi-Manie in ihrem neuen Daihatsu D Compact davonrauschte. Wer immer diese Megäre zur Freundin hatte, war entweder ein armes Schwein oder nicht ganz bei Sinnen.  
Nun ja, sie hatte ein Paar tolle Beine gehabt...

„Du siehst affig aus.“  
Jou funkelte Kaiba wütend an, ging um den Wagen, während er sich die hennafarbene Perücke vom Kopf riss, und fauchte:  
„Danke, Schatz!“ Der CEO kommentierte den Ausruf mit einem leichten Zucken seines rechten Auges, während er zurücktrat und zusah wie Jou begann, das in der verlassenen Garage aufgestapelte Gepäck in den Daihatsu zu hieven.   
Er griff ihn nicht an, versuchte nicht davonzulaufen, aber er rührte auch keinen Finger um dem Blonden zu helfen. Jou schnaufte, spürte aber, dass der Jungchef über irgendetwas eingeschnappt war und entschied sich dagegen, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Wahrscheinlich war Kaiba immer noch wütend darüber, dass er sich als Autoschilderdieb hatte verdingen müssen, aber es hatte nun mal keine andere Alternative gegeben. Kaiba war, allein durch seine Grösse, einfach zu auffällig um einkaufen zu gehen.  
Mit einem leisen Ächzen warf Jou die Kofferraumtüre zu und nickte.  
„Ja, lass uns gehen, ich will noch vor den Spätnachrichten in Mito sein-  
„Ich komme nicht mit.“  
Jou sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
„Du wirst mitkommen, ganz egal wie sehr-„  
„Das werde ich nicht!“ fiel ihm Kaiba ins Wort, seine Stimme ebenso ruhig wie zuvor. Der Blonde wirbelte herum. Kaiba stand dort, seine übliche Nonchalance nur durch den kleinsten Anflug von unterdrückter Furcht getrübt, die sich in seinen blauen Augen spiegelte.  
„Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Ich werde per Anhalter nach Tokyo reisen und dort aussagen, dass meine Entführer mich freigelassen hätten, weil sie mich nicht mehr benötigten. Wegen dem Geld werde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen, aber du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass niemand dich mit meiner Entführung in Verbindung bringen wird. Yakusoku.“°  
Mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Schritten näherte sich Jounouchi seinem Rivalen, kam einen Handbreit vor diesem zu stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. Eine Weile betrachteten sich die beiden schweigend, dann flüsterte Jounouchi:  
„Nur über meine Leiche.“ Kaibas Züge verhärteten sich.  
„Du weißt, dass ich stärker bin als du. Auf diese kurze Distanz kannst du die Waffe nicht schnell genug ziehen. Und ich bin bereit, für meine Freiheit zu kämpfen.“  
Das helle, charakteristische Klicken, mit dem Jounouchis Messer aufklappte, liess den Brünetten unbeeindruckt. Eine kalte, polierte Klinge glitt unter das weisse Hemd, das er trug und strich leicht, fast liebevoll, über seine Milz.  
„Bist du auch bereit, dafür zu töten?“  
Die Frage brachte den Jungchef aus dem Konzept, aber Jou liess ihm keine Zeit zu antworten. Stattdessen zischte er:  
“Ich mein’ es ernst. Ohne dich bin ich so gut wie tot, weil die Yakuza dann keinen Grund mehr hat, mich mit Glacéhandschuhen anzufassen. Sie würden die erstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen, mich umzubringen, und sie würden mich eine lange, lange Zeit leiden lassen, bevor ich sterbe.“  
Der Griff des Messers fand sich plötzlich in Kaibas linker Hand, Jou trat ein paar Schritte zurück, breitete die Arme aus und rief:  
„Wenn du wirklich nach Hause willst, wenn du wirklich bereit bist, alles für deine Freiheit zu opfern, dann töte mich, hier und jetzt! Es wäre um einiges schneller und schmerzloser als alles, was die Yakuza mit mir geplant haben! Aber ich werde dich auf keinen Fall einfach hier rausspazieren lassen, denn ganz egal was du sagst oder nicht sagst, egal wie gut du schweigen kannst, deine Flucht bedeutet mein Todesurteil. Also, wenn du bereit bist mein Leben für deine Freiheit einzutauschen, dann tu es! Töte mich! Stich zu und sieh zu, dass du gut zielst, ich hab nämlich keine Lust, mich stundenlang rumzuquälen. Also tu es!“  
Kaiba starrte entsetzt auf den jungen blonden Mann vor ihm, der ihn aufforderte, zum Mörder zu werden, dann auf seine zitternde Hand, die immer noch das Messer hielt, und- schluchzte.  
Es war ein einzelner, leiser, trockener Laut, kaum mehr als ein Räuspern, aber Kaibas ganze Verzweiflung und Verbitterung war darin zu hören.  
Wenn er Jounouchi tötete, konnte er in sein Leben zurückkehren, zu seinem Bruder und seiner Firma. Die Presse würde ihn als Held feiern, der sich selbst aus der Gewalt eines gefährlichen Verbrechers befreit und diesen zur Strecke gebracht hatte, die Yakuza würden einen respektvollen Bogen um ihn machen, da er bewiesen hätte, dass mit ihm nicht zu spassen war...  
Er konnte es nicht.  
Ganz egal wie viel für ihn auf dem Spiel stand, Kaiba konnte es nicht.  
Und es hatte nicht einmal mit seiner moralischen Veranlagung zu tun oder der Tatsache, dass er Mokuba oder Yuugi-tachi unter die Augen würde treten müssen, nein, noch nicht einmal die Prestigefrage hielt ihn davon ab, zuzustechen.  
Es war allein der Gedanke, dass er den blonden Jungen nie wiedersehen würde, die Leere, die dieser in seinem, Kaibas, Leben hinterlassen würde, welcher seinen Arm lähmte.  
Geschlagen liess er die Hand mit dem Messer sinken.  
Er hörte Jounouchi auf sich zukommen, spürte, wie dieser ihm die Waffe vorsichtig abnahm und in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden liess, aber hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Er konnte Jou nicht in die Augen sehen.  
„Wir sind spät dran. Lass uns gehen.“  
Jous Stimme war ein monotones, heiseres Raunen gewesen, ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung.  
Erst als Kaiba bereits fest angeschnallt im Autositz sass, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Jou nicht triumphierend oder sogar selbstgefällig geklungen hatte.  
Er hatte nicht einmal erleichtert aufgeatmet.

Jounouchi Masuyo betrachtete sein Gegenüber schweigend.  
Teurer Massanzug aus feinstem Leinen, das schwarzglänzende Haar in einen modischen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, Fingernägel perfekt manikürt bis sie fast ebenso glänzten wie die sorgfältig polierten Designerschuhe. Alleine mit dem Verkauf des akribisch gefalteten Seidentaschentuches, welches sein Besucher in seiner Brusttasche spazieren führte, hätte Masuyo seinen Kühlschrank eine Woche füllen können.  
„Nun“?  
Der jüngere Mann stellte sein linkes Bein, welches auf seinem rechten Knie ruhte, wieder auf den Boden. Jounouchi senior seufzte.  
„Shirimasen.“+  
Die Beine wurden wieder überschlagen, diesmal rechts auf links. Ein missbilligendes Schnalzen der Zunge liess die beiden vierschrötigen Begleiter sich bewegen; ein kaum merkliches Verlagern der Gewichte.  
„Honto ni? Schade, wirklich schade. Und ich dachte, sie würden mit uns kooperieren. Nun denn, dann sehe ich mich eben gezwungen, zu anderen Mitteln zu greifen.“  
Masuyo rollte die Augen, streckte seinem Besucher die linke Hand entgegen und murmelte:  
„Bitteschön, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an. Lassen sie mir nur die Rechte in Ruhe, die brauche ich nämlich noch zum Arbeiten.“  
Einige Augenblicke lang starrten die beiden Männer sich in die Augen, dann erhob sich der Jüngere mit einem genervten Laut und verkündete:  
„Lasst uns gehen Jungs. Er weiss tatsächlich nichts.“  
Die beiden Gorillas setzten sich in Bewegung, einer hielt dem Anführer die Tür auf, aber bevor dieser hindurch trat, drehte sich er noch einmal um und sagte:  
„Ganz sicher?“  
Jounouchi Masuyo hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Er wusste, dass sie kommen würden. Deshalb hat er nicht einmal mir etwas verraten.“  
Der Yakuza knurrte bloss und scheuchte seine beiden Begleiter mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung aus dem Haus.  
Die Tür fiel donnernd hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Masuyo lehnte sich erleichtert in seinem Sessel zurück.  
Seine rechte Schulter schmerzte, und plötzlich trat ihm der kalte Schweiss auf die Stirn und er begann zu zittern.  
Worin zum Teufel war Katsuya da nur verwickelt?

Mokuba stierte nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm, dann seufzte er und schaltete den Computer ab. Sinnlos arbeiten zu wollen; seine Gedanken drehten sich einzig und allein um seinen Bruder. Fast jeden Tag trafen Briefe, Kanzleiumschläge voller Unterlagen oder Pakete ein, ab und an sogar ein Foto des älteren Kaiba mit der jeweiligen Tageszeitung.  
Ein weiterer Seufzer entrang sich der Brust des kleinen Jungen; Seto sah auf den Bildern den Umständen entsprechend recht gut aus; ein bisschen gestresst und übernächtigt, aber ansonsten nicht sonderlich beunruhigt.  
Mokuba hob einen Kugelschreiber auf und klopfte mit dem Ende auf den Tisch. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Es war offensichtlich, dass niemand wusste, dass Jounouchi seinen Ani gekidnappt hatte, nicht einmal Jounouchi senior. Er hatte mehrmals versucht diesen zu erreichen, aber offensichtlich war Jounouchi Masuyo entweder ausgeflogen, weggezogen oder schlicht und ergreifend nicht besorgt über Katsuyas Verschwinden.   
Auf der zarten Jungenstirn erschienen Falten; Mokuba konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Jous Vater seinem eigenen Sohn gegenüber derart kaltschnäuzig und hartherzig sein sollte.   
Andererseits, wenn er die harten Jahre unter seinem Stiefvater in Betracht zog...  
Grosse, sturmblaue Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
Blieben noch Yuugi-tachi.

Honda lehnte sich zurück, sah sich um und seufzte.  
Drei Tage waren vergangen seit jenem überaus seltsamen Anruf von Kaiba Mokuba, der ihn über Jou ausgefragt hatte. Der Brünette hatte ihm Rede und Antwort gestanden- nämlich, dass er Jou seit gut fünf Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte und auch nicht wusste, wo dieser sich aufhielt.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht; er wäre froh gewesen, wenn er endlich nach Hause gekonnt hätte. Leider lag dies im Augenblick ausserhalb seiner Möglichkeiten; zumindest so lange, bis er Jounouchi senior die spruchwörtlichen Würmer aus der Nase gezogen hatte.  
Der Ältere sag schlecht aus; nicht körperlich, aber es war offensichtlich, dass ihn irgendetwas belastete, und Honda kannte Jounouchi senior inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass es etwas sehr Schwerwiegendes sein musste, wenn es diesem den Schlaf raubte.  
„Meinetwegen“; der tiefe Bariton schreckte Honda aus seinen Gedanken und zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Hünen, der ihm gegenüber sass und sich offenbar anschickte zu beichten.  
Zehn Minuten später ahnte Honda, dass auch er in Zukunft vielen schlaflosen Nächten entgegensehen würde.

Tag 30-Nikko  
Es war nass.  
Und kalt.  
Und dunkel.  
Aber vor allem nass.  
Der Regen hatte vor gut zwei Stunden eingesetzt und schien keine Veranlassung zu haben, in absehbarer Zeit nachzulassen.  
Bedächtig, in gelassener Hast, schritt ein einsamer Wanderer durch die graue, triste Bergwelt; sein Schatten schien mit dem Regen zu verschmelzen.  
Unversehens tauchte aus dem Nichts eine Berghütte auf und der Fremde ging schneller, aber immer noch sehr gesetzt.  
Endlich, nach was Stunden zu sein schienen, in Wirklichkeit aber kaum mehr als zwanzig Minuten gewesen waren, stand der Wanderer vor der Tür der Hütte.  
Er hob die Hand, klopfte dreimal, machte eine Pause und liess die Faust dann nochmals dreimal gegen das wettergegerbte Holz fallen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen.  
Kaibas Miene war so finster wie die hereinbrechende Nacht.  
Blaue Augen blitzten vor Zorn, als er sein Gegenüber anknurrte:  
„Du elender Bastard hättest mir sagen können, dass es zwanzig Kilometer Luftlinie quer durch die verdammten Berggipfel sind!“

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*kicher* Manchmal ist Jou wirklich fies, heheheheee...

°Yakusoku: Versprochen/Ehrenwort  
+Shirimasen: Ich weiss es nicht


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ruhigeres Kapitel, da Jounouchi mit den Konsequenzen seiner kleinen Falle zu kämpfen hat...

14

Tag 34-Nikko, Naturfreundehütte südwestlich des Nationalparks  
Der Regen hatte ihm nicht gut getan.  
Besorgt betrachtete Jou den älteren Oberschüler, der stöhnend und sich windend im Bett vor ihm lag.  
Stirn und Wangen glühten in einem ungesunden Rotton, sein Schlafanzug war schweissdurchtränkt und klebte an seinem zitternden, heissen Körper und in unregelmässigen Abständen wurde Kaiba von einem heftigen, keuchenden Hustenanfall ergriffen, der den armen Jungen nur so beutelte.  
Jounouchi seufzte, erhob sich und ging in die Küche, um frische Wickel und Tee zu holen.  
Er erkannte eine Lungenentzündung, wenn er eine sah, und Kaiba hatte sich eine ziemlich derbe eingefangen; was versuchte der Trottel aber auch in einer regnerischen Herbstnacht mitten durch die ihm unbekannte Bergwelt Nikkos zu entkommen?  
Jou biss sich auf die Unterlippe; ganz unschuldig war er ja an Kaibas Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion auch nicht; immerhin hatte er ganz bewusst nur so nebenbei erwähnt, dass das nächste Dorf gerade mal zwanzig Kilometer entfernt sei.  
Dass die eigentliche Strecke um die Berggipfel herumführte und in Wirklichkeit drei Mal länger war, hatte er verschwiegen, weil er neugierig war, herauszufinden, ob sein Gefangener die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und sich aus dem Staub machen würde.  
Tja, und nun lag das Ergebnis vor ihm und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.  
Immerhin spuckte er kein Blut mehr; das hatte Jou himmelangst gemacht. Er erinnerte sich nur ungern an den dunklen, eitrigen Klumpen Schleims den Kaiba in der zweiten Nacht nach seiner missglückten Flucht herausgewürgt hatte. Jou war drauf und dran gewesen alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und mit dem Jungchef ins nächste Krankenhaus zu rasen, aber glücklicherweise blieb es bei diesem einen Blutpfropfen. Seither war der Auswurf mehrheitlich gelb gewesen, ab und zu durchsetzt mit grünlich schimmernden Flecken oder einzelnen, rostbraunen Punkten. Das Schlimmste war überstanden, und auch das Fieber bewegte sich langsam, unwillig, aber unweigerlich, abwärts.

Kaiba lag auf dem Rücken, sein Atem ging keuchend und stossweise, ab und an entrang sich ein leiser, rasselnder Laut seiner Brust und liess ihn nach Luft schnappen, die Augen hinter seinen verschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich unablässig und seine Finger krallten sich in das feuchte Leintuch, nur um es in einer verzweifelt anmutenden Bewegung beiseite zu schleudern...  
Der Blonde strich Kaiba ein paar schweissverklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht; augenblicklich beruhigte sich der Kranke und atmete etwas leichter. Seine Hände entspannten sich und auch seine Gesichtszüge wirkten weniger gehetzt.   
Jou griff nach der grossen Schüssel warmen Wassers neben sich, das er mit etwas Zitrone und Seife versetzt hatte, wrang den Lappen, der darin lag, aus, und begann, Kaiba von Kopf bis Fuss gründlich zu waschen.  
Dies ging nur, wenn der Brünette wirklich schlief; als Jou es das erste Mal versucht hatte, war Kaiba schreiend aufgewacht und hatte in seinem Fieberwahn versucht, erst den Blonden totzuschlagen und dann die Hütte zu verwüsten. Glücklicherweise war er zu schwach gewesen, um es weiter als auf den Teppich neben dem Bett zu schaffen; dann war er ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen.   
Seither wartete Jounouchi mit der Ganzwäsche, bis Kaiba tief und fest eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig strich Jou über Stirn, Nase und Wangen des Leidenden, glitt über Hals und Nacken, schob die Schlafanzugjacke auseinander und fuhr mit dem weichen, nasswarmen Tuch über die helle, muskulöse Brust. Ein Arm nach dem anderen wurde aus seiner Ummantelung befreit und gewaschen, dann legte Jou eine Hand unter Kaibas Rücken, bugsierte dessen Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter, zog ihn hoch und rieb ihm den Rücken gründlich sauber.  
Einen Augenblick lang gestattete sich Jou den Luxus sich vorzustellen, dass diese Umarmung eine zärtlicher, leidenschaftlicher Natur sei, aber bald hatte sich der Blonde wieder in der Gewalt und fuhr mit dem Bad fort.  
Nachdem er dem schlafenden Kaiba ein frisches Oberteil angezogen hatte- was ziemlich mühsam gewesen war, da dieser sich verhielt wie ein nasser Sack- wandte sich Jou nun den unteren Regionen zu.  
Einen Moment lang ruhte sein Blick auf der zerknitterten Baumwollhose, während er sich einzureden versuchte, dass es gar nichts Besonderes sei und er Kaiba schon unzählige Male nackt im Sportunterricht gesehen habe.  
Entschlossen packte Jounouchi den Gummibund, zog das Kleidungsstück mit einem Ruck hinunter- und konnte gerade noch im letzten Moment ein lustvolles Stöhnen unterdrücken.  
Trotz des zugegebenermassen strengen Geruchs leckte sich Jou unbewusst beim Anblick die Lippen; was hatte Kaiba aber auch so unverschämt gut gebaut zu sein? Die krausen Schamhaare, die den exakt gleichen Farbton wie seine Augenbrauen hatten, kringelten sich in entzückenden Löckchen um den langen, leicht geröteten Penis mit der schmalen, rosigen Eichel und der halb zurückgeschobenen, seidigen Vorhaut. Darunter, halb verborgen und sowohl in Form, Grösse und Farbe roten Pflaumen nicht unähnlich, schmiegte sich ein Paar Hoden aneinander, das kokett hinter dem Nest mahagonifarbener Strähnchen hervorblinzelte.  
Jou biss auf die Zähne, zog Kaiba die Hose ganz aus und würgte seine Libido mit Gewalt ab, während er sich umwandte und den Lappen mehrmals ausspülte, bevor er sich daran schickte, die sehnigen Beine zu waschen.  
Er war gerade bei den Füssen angekommen, als Kaiba laut aufstöhnte und den Rücken durchbog; eine Bewegung, die eine verheerende Wirkung auf den Blondschopf hatte.  
Mit glasigen Augen starrte Jou seinen Patienten an, dann zog er mit einer hastigen Bewegung die Decke über dessen Körper und rannte samt Lappen ins Badezimmer.  
Dort stürzte er zum Waschbecken, drehte den Hahn voll auf und spritze sich mehrere Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er in den Spiegel sah und sein Abbild finster betrachtete.  
„Reiss dich zusammen, Mann“, flüsterte er, und sogar ihm selbst lief ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken, als er den harten, gierigen Klang seiner Stimme vernahm, „du kannst das, Jou, kein Problem. Ist ganz einfach, bloss nicht daran denken. Gar kein Problem.“  
Er wusch den benutzten Lappen mit übertriebener Sorgfalt aus und hängte ihn, nachdem er ihn beinahe trocken gewrungen hatte, auf den Badewannenrand. Er bückte sich, um aus dem eingebauten Wäscheschrank einen frischen zu holen, als er durch ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Schritt darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass zumindest ein Teil seines Körpers keinerlei Interesse daran zeigte, sich irgendwelchen moralischen oder ethischen Grundsätzen zu beugen.  
Jou seufzte. Es gab einen ebenso einfachen wie auch effektiven Weg um dieses.. Problem zu lösen.  
Leider war er auch sehr schmerzhaft.  
Der Blonde faltete den Lappen zweimal und klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Zähne. Dann umfasste er mit beiden Händen den Waschbeckenrand, zielte, holte mit den Hüften Anlauf und...

Knapp zwei Minuten später hinkte ein etwas blass wirkender Jounouchi wieder ins Schlafzimmer, wusch mit geradezu kaltblütiger Professionalität Kaibas bestes Stück samt Anhang und drehte den CEO dann auf den Bauch. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Jou Kaibas Gesäss ebenso akribisch und schnell gereinigt wie die Vorderseite, dann rieb er dem Schlafenden nacheinander noch Rücken und Brust mit Bronchialsalbe ein, zog ihn fertig an und packte ihn dann wieder sorgfältig unter die Decke.   
„Bis später, Kaiba,“ wisperte Jou in dessen Ohr, “ich werd’ mir jetzt auch mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf gönnen. Ich seh’ in ein paar Stunden wieder nach dir.“  
Immer noch leicht breitbeinig sammelte Jou Schüssel, Lappen und die übrigen Waschutensilien ein und verliess das Schlafzimmer; die Türe zog er halb hinter sich zu.  
Eine Weile war alles still, nur verhalten konnte man das Rauschen des Wassers im Bad hören.  
Müde, blaue Augen öffneten sich halb, blickten nachdenklich zur Decke und schlossen sich dann wieder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Ernsthaft, Jungs. Probiert das mit dem Waschbecken nicht aus. Wenn Ihr mit einem Harnröhrenriss davonkommt, könnt Ihr von Glück reden.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Endloskapitel mit ein bisserl Humor...

15

_‚...aufopfernder Pflege bald wieder genesen sein. Ich werde Dir die nötigen Verträge und Berichte zukommen lassen, sowie ich sie bearbeitet und unterschrieben habe. Und sag Isono-san bitte, dass er aufhören soll sich zu viele Sorgen um mich zu machen, sondern Dir lieber dabei helfen soll, meine Firma am Laufen zu halten. Sonst werde ich nämlich bei meiner Rückkehr dafür sorgen, dass er sich in Zukunft überhaupt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen braucht.  
Pass gut auf Dich auf, Mokuba, und mach weiter so. Ich weiss, dass Du stark genug bist, um mit dieser Situation ebenso klar zu kommen, wie mit jeder anderen. Schliesslich bist Du mein Bruder, und ein Kaiba gibt sich niemals geschlagen._

_Dein Bruder  
Seto’_

Mokuba lächelte, kicherte und brach schliesslich in Gelächter aus. Isono, der neben ihm stand, sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin der schwarzhaarige Junge ihm den Brief überreichte. Der Assistent überflog die Zeilen, stockte, erblasste und gab das Schreiben dann mit einem gekonnt verlegenen Hüsteln zurück. Mokuba grinste. Nur sein Ani konnte mit einer abklingenden Lungenentzündung, in der Gewalt von vermummten Unbekannten an einem ebenso unbekannten Ort, Drohungen formulieren, die die Leute erbleichen liessen. Zufrieden besah sich Mokuba das Foto; sein Bruder trug darauf einen weissen Morgenmantel, sass in einem bequemen Lehnstuhl und las Zeitung. Offenbar war dieses Bild ohne sein Wissen aufgenommen worden, und Mokuba nickte erleichtert. Seto hatte seinen linken Knöchel auf das rechte Knie gelegt und hielt die Zeitung leicht geknickt; eine Haltung die er nur einnahm, wenn er ruhig und entspannt war.  
Trotz der gelblichen Note um seine Nase, den eingefallenen Wangen und Augenringen schien Seto recht munter zu sein, sonst hätte er bestimmt nicht-  
„Die Tokyo Times?“ Isonos leiser Ausruf schreckte Mokuba aus seinen Gedanken, mit einer fragenden Geste erlangte der distinguierte Herr das Polaroidbild und besah es sich genau.  
„Hmm, die gestrige Abendausgabe, soso... mit englischsprachigem Anhang, hnn?“  
Mokuba sah Isono verwirrt an. Das kurze Aufblitzen der hellgrünen Augen hinter der verdunkelten Brille wäre ihm beinahe entgangen, aber Mokuba war ein guter Beobachter. Verblüfft schnappte er nach Luft.  
„Haben- haben sie etwa eine Spur?“ fragte er zögerlich. Isono deutete ein Achselzucken an, dann breitete sich ein freundliches, nichtssagendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Eine Spur? Nein. Nein, nicht einmal annähernd. Nur die Launen eines alten, gebrechlichen Zausels.“  
Falls es ein Witz gewesen war, hatte Mokuba ihn nicht verstanden. Und Isono schien auch nicht erpicht, das Thema weiter zu erörtern.

Tag38-Nikko  
Jounouchi runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
„Meine Güte, iss langsamer, du erstickst mir ja sonst noch!“ ermahnte er Kaiba.  
Welcher offensichtlich nicht zuhörte, wenn man das Tempo beachtete mit dem er sich Reissuppe, Tee, fein geschnittene Früchte, mit schwach gesalzenem Shiokara bestrichene Reiscracker, geröstete Pilze, Yudofu und warme Honig-Sojamilch schmecken liess.  
Jou schüttelte den Kopf; er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mit einem solchen Tempo und einer derart gekonnten Eleganz sein Essen hinunterschlang. Zumindest nicht im echten Leben.  
Seufzend erhob er sich und ging zum Herd, da es nicht so aussah, als ob Kaiba ihm etwas übriglassen würde. Geschickt schlug er zwei Eier in eine Schüssel, gab Mehl, Wasser, Milch und eine Prise Salz hinzu und-  
„Machst du Pfannkuchen?“  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei wirbelte der Angesprochene herum, und nur durch reines Glück blieb die Schüssel an ihrem Platz auf der Theke.  
Kaiba sah ihn neugierig, beinahe hoffnungsvoll, an und Jou machte seiner Entrüstung Luft.  
„Bist du völlig bescheuert, dich so an mich ranzuschleichen?!? Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle?!? Mich so zu erschrecken! Willst du, dass ich ‚nen Herzinfarkt kriege, baka?“  
Augenblicklich tat Jounouchi sein Ausbruch leid; denn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Kaiba nicht nur verblüfft, sondern regelrecht verunsichert aus. Aber umgehend hatte der Brünette sich wieder unter Kontrolle und hob bloss vielsagend eine Augenbraue.  
„Oh, Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass man bei Ihro Gnaden um ein Gesuch bitten muss, um eine einfache Frage zu stellen. Offensichtlich bist du so in deiner Arbeit aufgegangen, dass du mich nicht mal hast kommen hören. Tut mir wirklich leid.“  
Beinahe hätte ihm Jou seine Entschuldigung abgekauft, wäre da nicht dieser wohlbekannte, verächtliche Zug um Kaibas Augen gewesen. So aber schniefte Jou bloss brüskiert, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte:  
„Die Antwort lautet ja und nein. Ja, ich mache Pfannkuchen, und nein, du kriegst keine ab. Erstens bist du noch nicht ganz auf dem Damm und ich hab keine Lust hinter dir her zu putzen, wenn du das Klo vollreiherst,“ Jou beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie ein kräftiger Rotschimmer Kaibas Wangen überhauchte (da dies tatsächlich schon mal passiert war)  
„und zweitens: Strafe muss sein!“  
Damit drehte sich Jou um und buk sich einen ganzen Stapel der köstlichen Leckereien, ohne auf Kaibas Schmeicheleinheiten, Überzeugungsversuche oder Drohungen einzugehen.  
Und Kaiba machte die schmerzhafte Erfahrung, das Jounouchi sein Essen mit derselben Schnelligkeit und Vehemenz verteidigte wie seine Freunde.

Tag 42-Domino, Kaiba Tower  
“-ausgaben, davon jeweils siebzigtausend allein im Raum Kansai. Es ist beinahe unmöglich-„  
‚-aber niemand hat diese Frau jemals gesehen, noch weiss irgend jemand, woher sie kommt.’  
„-offensichtlich eine Autoschieberbande unterwegs; oftmals finden sich die Nummernschilder an völlig anderen Wagen wieder- wenn überhaupt. Und das-„  
Geduldig, mit geübtem Aug und Ohr sammelte und sortierte Isono die eingehenden Informationen. Langsam kristallisierten sich einzelne Mosaiksteinchen heraus, aber es waren noch zu wenige, als dass er das Gesamtbild hätte erkennen können.  
Nun ja, es waren auch erst wenige Tage vergangen, seit er seine Fallen ausgelegt hatte.

Tag 44-Nikko  
Kaiba ging es von Tag zu Tag besser.  
Er hatte wieder eine gesunde Hautfarbe, schlief und ass normal und nur ein gelegentliches, kratzendes Hüsteln erinnerte noch an die überstandene Krankheit.  
Jou hatte sich, um Kaibas Genesung gebührend zu feiern, in hohe Unkosten gestürzt und drei Pfund feinstes Kobe-Rindfleisch sowie ein kleines Fläschchen Rihaku Nigori "Dreamy Clouds" Sake gekauft. Dass er damit eine Wochenration an Vorräten hätte kaufen können, verschwieg er dem CEO lieber.  
Nun sassen die beiden Schüler am Tisch und speisten vergnüglich Shabu-Shabu, während sie sich über DuelMonsters, Hausaufgaben, Lehrer und ähnlich belangloses Zeug unterhielten.  
Erst als sie den Nachtisch-leckere Manju-Küchlein und selbstgemachte Dango- verzehrt hatten, wagte Kaiba ein heikleres Thema anzuschneiden und fragte:  
„Wann hast du vor, weiterzuziehen? Wir sind schon ziemlich lange hier, und irgendwann wird jemand auffallen, dass die Hütte bewohnt ist.“  
Jou, der dabei war das Geschirr abzuräumen, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du bist noch nicht ganz gesund. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass du rückfällig wirst.“  
Kaiba wollte protestieren, doch in diesem Augenblick machte sich die Reizung in seinem Hals bemerkbar und seine Widerworte gingen in einem verhaltenen Krächzen unter. Jou grinste bloss frech.  
„Siehst du, ich hab’s dir ja gesagt. Es ist besser, wenn wir-„  
Und urplötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, gingen sämtliche Alarmglocken in Jous Schädel los. Seine Instinkte, in unzähligen, gefährlichen Nächten auf Dominos Strassen geschärft, schrieen auf und sein Bauch krampfte sich fast panikartig zusammen. Kalter Schweiss überzog seine Handflächen und bildete winzige, klebrige Perlen auf seiner Stirn, und der Blonde schluckte den bitteren Schwall Galle, der sich in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte, wieder hinunter.  
Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln drehte er sich zu seinem Gast/Opfer um und meinte:  
„Andererseits, du hast Recht. Wir sind tatsächlich schon zu lange hier. Morgen brechen wir auf.“

Tag 47- 17.26 Uhr, Nikko  
Sie waren zu spät.  
Nakamura wusste es, noch ehe die Hütte in Sicht kam, trotzdem liess er seine Truppe das gesamte Gebäude samt näherer Umgebung absuchen.  
Nichts.  
Die eigens für diesen Zweck von Isono geheuerten Spurensicherungsexperten fanden kaum noch verwertbare Hinweise; offensichtlich waren die Entführer bestens darüber im Bilde, wie die Polizei in solchen Fällen arbeitete: im ganzen Haus roch es intensiv nach Chlor.  
Die wenigen Haare und Hautschuppen, die sie fanden, waren derart von der Bleiche angegriffen worden, dass man kaum noch die Haarstruktur erkennen, geschweige denn ein verlässliches DNA-Profil machen konnte.  
Auch die Reifenspuren gaben nichts her; es hatte am Vortag und die ganze Nacht hindurch in Strömen geregnet, beziehungsweise geschneit, und was das Wasser nicht weggeschwemmt hatte, hatte der Morast verschlungen.  
Während Nakamura seine Leute wieder zusammentrommelte und in seinen Jeep stieg, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Isono würde das ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen.

Tag 46- 14.38 Uhr, Higashiyama Therme  
Kaiba schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
Jou betrachtete ihn müde von der Seite und lächelte.  
Sie waren abwechslungsweise die ganze Nacht durchgefahren und hatten bald Aizu-Wakamatsu erreicht. Ein gar nicht ungefährliches Unterfangen, wenn man den Schneeregen und die unübersichtliche Strasse bedachte.  
Jounouchi gähnte und scherte rechts raus, als er das Aushängeschild eines kleinen Ryokan sah. Unnötig, weiterzufahren und einen Unfall zu riskieren.  
Mit Ach und Krach schafften es die beiden Schüler- pardon, Vertreter natürlich- ihr Gepäck und sich selbst die Treppe hoch zu schleppen. Oben angekommen, warf sich Jou erschöpft aufs Bett- er hatte, da Kaiba immer noch leichte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen hatte- Lastesel gespielt und war fix und fertig. Kaiba sah sich um; das einzige Doppelzimmer, das noch frei gewesen war; glich eher einer Suite und bei den Preisen verwunderte ihn das auch nicht besonders.  
Der Wohnbereich war zweigeteilt; den kleineren Raum nahm ein niedriges Doppelbett samt passender Nachtischchen ein. Der Eingangstür gegenüber befanden sich zur Linken ein Bad mit eigener Wanne, das aus der Quelle gespeist wurde und zur Rechten eine grosszügig angelegte, gut bestückte Bar samt abgrenzendem Tresen. Ganz links gab es noch ein kleineres Schlafzimmer, welches in seinen Dimensionen dem Rest der Suite entsprach; es schien sich hierbei allerdings eher um eine Art Umkleidezimmer zu handeln, trotz des vorhandenen Bettes.  
„Ich nehme ein Bad“, verkündete der Firmenchef laut und Jou winkte mit einer übertrieben theatralischen Geste seine Zustimmung.  
Kaiba betrat das dezent eingerichtete Badezimmer, liess Wasser einlaufen und kehrte dann in den Umkleideraum zurück. Als er einen Blick auf Jounouchi warf, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen; der Blonde lag wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken und besetzte das ganze Bett, die Beine lugten über das Gestell hinaus und eine Hand schütze die Augen vor dem hellen Schein der Deckenlampe während ein zarter, schnurrender Laut den leicht geöffneten Lippen entwich. Kaiba liess ihn schlafen, zog sich im Nebenraum rasch um und trat, mit seinem Waschzeug bewaffnet und in den ryokaneigenen Yukata gekleidet, den Weg Richtung Bad an.  
Er zog die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu, merkte dabei allerdings nicht, dass das Licht noch brannte, und steuerte gutgelaunt ins Badezimmer.  
Nachdem er gründlich geduscht und sich die Haare gewaschen hatte, liess sich der Brünette ins heisse Wasser gleiten. Fast augenblicklich spürte er, wie sich seine Verspannungen lösten und seine Lunge zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schmerzfrei ausdehnte. Tief atmete er die heilenden Dämpfe ein, lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach.  
Er hatte es mit keinem Wort erwähnt, und auch Jou schien die Angelegenheit peinlich zu sein, aber im Grunde seines Herzens war Kaiba dem Blonden dankbar für die Pflege. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung mit Mokuba wie schwierig es war, jemanden mit einer Lungenentzündung ohne fremde Hilfe wieder auf die Beine zu bringen- insbesondere, wenn dieser Jemand eine Person war, die man nicht leiden konnte.  
Kaiba runzelte die Stirn; eigentlich stimmte das so ja nicht. Jounouchi hatte ihn zwar oft beschimpft, sich mit ihm gerauft und gestritten, ja sogar entführt und bedroht, aber der Streit war fast ausnahmslos von ihm, Kaiba, ausgegangen.  
Und Jounouchi hatte nicht einmal, mit keiner Silbe, erwähnt, dass er ihn nicht mochte.  
Kaiba rieb sich gedankenverloren den rechten Arm, dann wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer, sanfter, forschender. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich an Jous Hände auf seinem Körper erinnerte; die zügigen, vorsichtigen Finger, die tastend über seine Haut geglitten waren...  
Kaiba schloss die Augen und versuchte so viele der bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen herauf zu beschwören als möglich.

Jou war mit einem Schlag hellwach.  
Er riss die Augen auf- um sie mit einem schmerzhaften Laut gleich wieder zu schliessen. Verdammt, welcher Idiot hatte die Deckenlampe brennen lassen?  
Verspätet fiel ihm ein, dass er wahrscheinlich dieser Idiot gewesen war, obwohl Kaiba...  
Vorsichtig blinzelnd setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Das Wohnzimmer war ebenso leer wie der Schlafbereich, in der Bar herrschte Dunkelheit, die Badezimmertür war nur angelehnt und das andere Schlafzimmer- war offensichtlich besetzt, wenn ihn der schmale Streifen Lichts, der unter der geschlossenen Tür hindurchschimmerte, nicht täuschte.  
Kaiba war offensichtlich fertig mit dem Bad.  
In Windeseile hatte sich Jou seiner Kleider entledigt, war in seinen Yukata geschlüpft und marschierte zum Bad, riss die Türe auf-  
Der Brünette schoss mit einen erstaunten Grunzen hoch und Jou blieb in der Tür stehen, mit Augen so gross wie Tennisbälle.  
„Eh- ich- ich- das Licht, und- du- und- ich meine...“ stotterte er, während ihm das Blut in den Kopf- und gewisse andere Körperteile- schoss.  
Kaiba betrachtete den verdatterten Blondschopf amüsiert, bevor er sich aus der Wanne hievte und ans Trockene trat.  
„Do itashimashite, ich war sowieso gerade fertig. Würdest du mir mein Handtuch reichen?“  
Jounouchi stand immer noch da, sah aus wie ein Fisch, der gerade an Land gespült worden war, und starrte den nackten Kaiba an, als hätte dieser sich plötzlich in einen Kürbis verwandelt.  
Kaiba zog eine Braue hoch und rief:  
„Jou!“ Der Jüngere blinzelte und murmelte „Hai?“  
Mit einem schiefen Grinsen griff Kaiba selber nach dem Tuch, rieb sich hastig trocken und zog seinen Yukata wieder an, bevor er seine Sachen einsammelte und auf Jou zuging. Ein freundliches, wenn auch überhebliches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er raunte:  
„Wenn du einen Schritt zur Seite machen könntest, damit ich vorbeikann?“  
Jou tat wie geheissen, und Kaiba trat durch die Tür; dabei streifte sein Arm Jous Schulter. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen und der CEO konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Jous Blick so- so- verächtlich war.  
Dann wurde die Tür hinter ihm zugeworfen.

Im Schlafzimmer ging der Brünette durch sein Gepäck um etwas Warmes zum Anziehen zu finden, während er über den seltsam herablassenden Ausdruck auf Jounouchis Gesicht nachdachte. Was war bloss mit dem Blonden los? Es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie einander nie nackt gesehen, Kami bewahre, aber Jou hatte sich eben wirklich aufgeführt wie eine Grundschülerin, die aus Versehen ins Männerklo gerauscht war.  
Mit einem belustigten Räuspern liess Kaiba den Yukata zu Boden gleiten...  
..und verstand, warum Jou so dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt hatte.  
Er hatte eine Erektion.  
Das war an und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, nur dass Kaiba gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sein bestes Stück offensichtlich den Aufstand probte.  
Mit unverhohlener Missbilligung ob dieser zur Schau gestellten Ungehorsamkeit betrachtete er sein Glied, als in einer Flut aus Bildern, Empfindungen, Gesprächsfetzen und Ereignissen sich ihm Stück für Stück die Lösung präsentierte.  
Verblüfft runzelte Kaiba die Stirn und wandte den Kopf in Richtung Badezimmer.  
Aber dann war Jounouchis Blick vorhin gar nicht herablassend gewesen, sondern-  
Nachdenklich wandte Kaiba seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Kleidern zu, während in seinem Hinterkopf langsam ein Plan  
Gestalt anzunehmen begann.

Es war buchstäblich Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen.  
Jou hatte das hinter dem Badezimmer gelegene Klo nur mit knapper Not erreicht, bevor sein Orgasmus ihn buchstäblich in die Knie zwang. Wenige Minuten und ein gutes Dutzend Handbewegungen später ergoss sich eine zweite Portion weisser Flüssigkeit über den Porzellanrand und Jou hielt keuchend inne.  
Zumindest hatte er sich jetzt wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich nicht wie ein ausgehungertes Tier auf seinen armen Gefangenen stürzen würde, aber trotzdem traute Jou sich selber nicht so ganz. War es wirklich sicher für Kaiba, wenn er, Jou, sich ihm jetzt bereits wieder näherte?  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen; allein beim Gedanken an die blauen Augen schwoll Jous Penis wieder an und reckte sich verlangend in die Höhe.  
Aller guten Dinge waren drei...

Tag 48-Domino; Kaiba Tower  
“Wie sind sie darauf gekommen?”  
Isono lächelte bloss verschmitzt. Chefinspektor Ryuzaki starrte den Chefsekretär mit unverhohlener Bewunderung an, bis dieser sich verlegen räusperte und erklärte:  
„Nun, bis anhin war Seto-sama auf allen Fotos mit irgendeinem kleinen, unbekannten Tagblatt abgelichtet worden, welches uns bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes in die Irre führen sollte. Auf dem vorletzten Foto ist Seto-sama mit dem Tochigi Tenjouin abgebildet, aber hier,„ er hielt den neusten Abzug hoch, „ist es die Tokyo Times. Und diese findet sich selbst an den entlegensten Orten und Dörfern. Was nichts anderes bedeutet; als dass aufgrund seiner Krankheit die Verbrecher gezwungen waren, sich mehrere Tage am selben Ort aufzuhalten. Und dann ist da noch das GPS-System in Seto-samas Laptop.“  
Nun war auch Mokuba verwirrt; verunsichert fragte er:  
„Shikashi, ich dachte, es funktioniert nicht? Oder hab ich was falsch verstanden?“  
Isono schmunzelte wieder.  
„Durchaus nicht, Mokuba-san; aber nachdem es uns nicht gelungen war, sein Notebook zu lokalisieren, habe ich mich erkundigt, ob und in welchen Regionen das System überhaupt funktioniert. Und dabei sind wir zu einem überraschenden Ergebnis gekommen.“  
Nakamura trat vor und drückte auf eine kleine Fernbedienung. Augenblicklich wurde es im Raum dunkel, während auf dem grossen Bildschirm, der zwei Drittel der grössten Wand in Kaibas Büro einnahm, eine Landkarte von Japan erschien. Mehrere Stellen waren markiert, andere schraffiert und teilweise sogar transparent schwarz gekennzeichnet. Isono zückte einen Pointer und begann mit geübten Bewegungen seine Erklärungen zu unterstrichen.  
„Die Markierungen zeigen die Stellen an, von denen uns entweder Nachrichten zugeschickt wurden oder das Signal von Seto-samas Notebook empfangen wurde. Die schraffierten Stellen zeigen an, wo der Empfang respektive das Signal nur unter günstigen Bedingungen zustande kommt, und die schwarzen Stellen kennzeichnen die sogenannten toten Punkte. Nicht einmal unser System ist stark genug, um ihn in diesen Tälern aufzuspüren; selbst bei den allerbesten Voraussetzungen können wir nicht mehr als einen ungefähren Standort bestimmen. Die Topographie in den schwarz gekennzeichneten Gebieten wirft sämtliche Signale verzerrt zurück, so dass, wenn überhaupt, nur vereinzelte, unpräzise Bilder und Koordinaten entstehen.“  
Ryuzaki nickte bedächtig.  
„Wakata; die Entführer haben damit gerechnet, dass Kaiba-san einen Sender oder etwas in der Art bei sich tragen würde und haben deshalb Vorkehrungen getroffen. Trotzdem begreife ich nicht ganz, woher Sie wussten, wo sie zu finden sein könnten.“  
Nakamura trat vor.  
„Als wir den Micra fanden, war uns klar, dass die Entführer die Fahrzeuge wechseln würden. Wir suchten über die Zulassungsnummer den Besitzer und fanden schliesslich den Autohändler, der den Wagen verkauft hatte. Da Kaiba-san zum Zeitpunkt seines Verschwindens über fünfzig Millionen Yen bei sich trug, war uns klar, dass, sobald wir die Karten gesperrt hatten, die Entführer wahrscheinlich auf dieses Bargeld zurückgreifen würden, da sich dieses viel schwerer zurückverfolgen lässt. Wir brauchten also nur Ausschau zu halten nach Wagen, die bar bezahlt wurden, um ungefähr herauszufinden, wo sich die Entführer aufhielten. Allerdings scheinen sie damit gerechnet zu haben; denn überall, wo wir Nachforschungen betrieben, bekamen wir unterschiedliche Antworten bezüglich Aussehen, Geschlecht, Alter und Berufe der Kunden. Wir sind inzwischen überzeugt, dass es sich um eine Gruppe von mindestens fünf bis sechs Leuten handeln muss,“ an dieser Stelle hatte Mokuba alle Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, „von denen jeweils zwei bis drei mit Kaiba-san unterwegs sind, während die anderen sozusagen Botengänge erledigen, die Fahrzeuge wechseln und als Lockvögel dienen.“  
Wieder drückte Nakamura auf die Fernbedienung und die ganze Landkarte färbte sich schwarz. Ein weiterer Knopfdruck zeigte verschiedenfarbige Kreuze, Kreise und Punkte an.  
„Die Kreuze markieren die Stellen, von denen uns Post respektive Mails zugesandt wurden; die Punkte repräsentieren die Wagenwechsel und die Kreise die Orte an denen wir unabhängig von beidem das Notebook lokalisieren konnten. Hier die erste Woche,“ drei hellblaue Kreuze und ebenso viele gleichfarbige Kreise leuchteten auf, „die zweite,“ hellgrün überlagerte blau; diesmal überwogen eindeutig die Punkte, während es nur einen einzigen Kreis gab, „die dritte und so weiter, bis heute.“ Die Karte war gesprenkelt mit unzähligen Kreuzen, vereinzelten Kreisen und kaum einem halben Dutzend Punkten.  
„Trotz der recht grossen Verteilung läst sich sagen, dass die Entführer sich mehrheitlich auf Honshu aufhalten, wenn man von den beiden Abstechern nach Shikoku absieht. Ausserdem lässt sich dadurch auch ein ganz eindeutiges Bewegungsmuster herauslesen.“  
Eine Weile war alles still, dann sagte Ryuzaki:  
„Sie bewegen sich von West nach Ost.“  
Nakamura nickte.  
„So desu. Sie wollen offensichtlich nach Hokkaido, und wenn sie dort erst einmal angekommen sind...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf; jedermann wusste, was er meinte. Hokkaido war riesig und streckenweise menschenleer. Und der Winter war lang und grausam auf der Insel. Tagelang vom Festland abgeschnitten zu sein war selbst in grossen Städten wie Sapporo, Hakodate und Noboribetsu nichts Ungewöhnliches, und Seto und seine Entführer in den sturmgepeitschten, schneeverhangenen Bergtälern des Daisetsuzan-Nationalparks zu finden war praktisch aussichtslos.  
Isono gab ein Handzeichen, worauf Nakamura die Projektion verschwinden und wieder Tageslicht hereinströmen liess, und schloss grimmig:  
„Wir müssen Seto-samas Häscher unbedingt finden, bevor sie Aomori erreichen! Ansonsten sind die Chancen, die Bande fest zu setzen, gleich Null. Verständigen sie die dortige Polizei und alle Polizeikordonen in den schattierten Bezirken. Wir holen Seto-sama zurück, koste es, was es wolle!“

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"The game's afoot, Watson!" um Arthur Conan Doyle zu zitieren. Und der Himmel steh Jounouchi bei; jetzt, da Isono die Fährte aufgenommen hat. Aber ist es auch die richtige..?


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein bittersüsses Kapitel, da _Roxette_ ihren Hit _How do you do?_ beisteuern. Und alles andere als jugendfrei, also sperrt die Kinder weg und Opa und Oma am Besten auch gleich.

16

Tag 51-Wandergebiet oberhalb Ayaku

Kaiba betrachte Jounouchi, der ihm an dem grob gezimmerten Holztisch gegenüber sass und Kassensturz machte. In Koriyama hatten sie den Wagen gewechselt und Kaiba konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen; Jous Auftritt als werdende Mutter war wirklich bühnenreif gewesen. Ihr jetziges Gefährt war ein ziegelroter 2003er Subaru Outback 4x4 und perfekt geeignet für die Umgebung und das Wetter.  
Der Firmenchef sah aus dem Fenster in das Schneegestöber hinaus, und ein leicht melancholischer Zug verdüsterte seine Miene. Heute würde wohl nichts mit einkaufen. Nun gut, dann hatte der Blonde zumindest auch keine Chance ihm auszuweichen.  
Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer blies Jou seine Backen auf und stiess die Luft aus.  
„Achtundzwanzig Millionen, zweihundertsiebenundvierzigtausend und ein paar zerquetschte“ verkündete er. Kaiba hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Hmm, scheint noch recht viel übrig zu sein, ne?”  
Jou funkelte ihn bloss an.  
“Wenn Euer Majestät sich mit dem lokalen Speisezettel begnügen würde, wären es weitaus mehr. Aber nein, da sich Eure Hoheit immer im Delikatessengeschäft verköstigen muss..!“ Der Rest ging in einem verstimmten Brummeln unter, während Jou das Geld sorgsam zu Bündeln verschiedenen Wertes stapelte. Kaiba kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Jetzt oder nie.  
„Gefalle ich dir?“  
Jou, noch immer am Geld sortieren, war über den abrupten Themenwechsel so verblüfft, dass er erst mal gar nichts sagte. Es verging eine geraume Zeit, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand, und hakte nach:  
„Mo itte?“ Kaibas Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig härter.  
„Ich habe bemerkt, wie Du mich angesehen hast. Nicht nur in Higashiyama, sondern schon vorher.“ Jou blinzelte; einmal, zweimal, dann grunzte er verächtlich, während er sich wieder dem Geldbündeln zuwandte.  
„Kunststück, wen soll ich denn sonst ansehen, ist ja niemand da ausser dir. Ausser wenn ich einkau-„  
„Du hast mich angesehen, als wäre ich ein Stück Fleisch. Ein besonders delikates Stück Fleisch.“  
Jous Bewegungen wurden langsamer, während ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Kaibas Gesicht erschien.  
„Du begehrst mich, so ist es doch, ne?“  
Jou erstarrte in der Bewegung und glotzte Kaiba dümmlich an.  
„Nan de?“ Kaiba rollte mit den Augen.  
„Du. Bist. Scharf. Auf. Mich.”  
Jounouchi blinzelte, lief hochrot an und prustete:  
„Kein Stück! Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle? Wie kommst Du denn auf so einen Schwachsi-“  
„Du hast mich begutachtet. Wie man einen Fisch oder Braten begutachtet. Als ob du es nicht mehr erwarten könntest, mich zu verschlingen.“  
Die beiden Oberschüler fochten ein stummes Duell mit den Augen, dann gab Jou ein Geräusch von sich, das klang als würde er Rotz hoch ziehen, und murmelte:  
„Einbildung ist auch ‚ne Bildung.“  
„Zumindest bin ich kein Feigling!“ gab Kaiba scharf zurück. Jou wirbelte herum.  
„Ich bin nicht feige! Ich-“  
„Wieso leugnest du dann die Tatsachen, na? Glaubst du, ich hätte keine Augen im Kopf? Seit Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, sabberst du hinter mir her, wenn du glaubst, dass ich es nicht merke! Aber kaum sehe ich dir ins Gesicht, spielst du den kaltblütigen, unbeteiligten Yakuza! Nennst du das etwa nicht feige?“  
Jounouchis Teint war während Kaibas Tirade fünf Schattierungen blasser geworden, seine Kiefermuskeln so fest angespannt, dass Kaiba glaubte, das Knirschen der Knochen hören zu können. Mit tonloser Stimme fragte der Blonde:  
„Also gut, was willst du hören?“ Kaibas Augen wurden eine Spur kälter.  
„Wie wär’s zur Abwechslung mal mit der Wahrheit?“ Wieder lieferten sich die beiden ein wortloses Gefecht, und wieder sah Jounouchi als Erster zu Boden. Mit gesenktem Blick räumte er die übrigen Geldscheine zusammen und brummte:  
“Na schön, es ist wahr: ich bin scharf auf dich,“ Kaiba wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Jou kam ihm zuvor, „aber bevor du dir hier irgendwas einbildest, das hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun, wakata? Es ist einfach nur, na ja, ich bin’s nicht gewohnt, so lange ohne- du weißt schon, auszukommen, und da du ganz passabel aussiehst und ja sonst niemand zur Verfügung steht...“ Jounouchis Stimme wurde in dem Masse leiser in dem Kaibas Augen schmaler wurden.  
Die Kälte, die in der Stimme des Firmenpräsidenten mitschwang, hätte ausgereicht, um Eisblumen an die Innenseite der Fenster zu zaubern, als er knurrte:  
„Soll das heissen, ich bin nicht mehr als eine Art-Notnagel?“  
„He, was hast du denn erwartet?“ protestierte der Jüngere.  
„Ich meine, in Punkto Einfühlungsvermögen und Umgang mit Mitmenschen bist du alles andere als eine grosse Leuchte! Und es ist verdammt schwierig einen hochzukriegen, wenn das Objekt der Begierde,“ Jou machte mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen, „sich verhält wie Godzilla nach dem Winterschlaf!“  
Kaiba spiesste sein Gegenüber mit Blicken regelrecht auf, bevor ein zynisches, fast schon grausames Lächeln seine Mundwinkel kräuselte und er in süffisantem Ton konterte:  
„So schlimm kann ich gar nicht sein- zumindest nicht, wenn man von den Geräuschen ausgeht, die jede Nacht aus deinem Zimmer herüber schwappen.“  
Jounouchis Kopf ruckte hoch; ein paar verirrte Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten teilweise seine leuchtenden Augen.  
„Ich habe eine sehr rege Fantasie und zwei gesunde Hände. Und jede Menge.. Referenzmaterial von dir, wenn du schläfst.“  
Der Jungchef errötete ebenso kurz wie heftig und hob dann eine dunkle Augenbraue.  
„Sag bloss, du schleichst dich nachts in mein Zimmer?“  
Jou lehnte sich vor, bis ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten, und Kaiba fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Jounouchis Blick hatte eine Intensität, die ihn erschauern liess, als könnte der Blonde bis auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Ein wohlbekanntes Ziehen im Schritt liess Kaiba unwillkürlich tiefer in seinen Sitz rutschen, nur wenige Millimeter, aber dennoch... Augen, tief und dunkelgold wie das Meer bei Sonnenuntergang, forschten, suchten, erkundeten, prüften...  
„Wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht hätte, dass du ebenso scharf auf mich bist wie umgekehrt, kämst du überhaupt nicht mehr zum Schlafen.“  
Mit diesem ernüchternden Satz stellte sich Jou wieder gerade hin und erklärte:  
„Leider, leider, bist du ein verklemmtes, voreingenommenes, unreifes, frigides Bürschchen und ich hab’s echt nicht nötig, irgend jemanden für Sex anzubetteln. Am allerwenigsten dich.“  
Ein breites Grinsen liess Jous Zähne aufblitzen, verschwand aber ebenso plötzlich wieder. Ernst fuhr der Blonde fort:  
„Hätte ich dich wirklich vergewaltigen wollen, hätte ich das schon in der ersten Nacht tun können. Oder wenn du schlafend in deinem Bettchen lagst. Oder als du vor Fieber völlig hilflos warst. Jedes mal, wenn ich dich k.o. geschlagen ha-„  
„Mou ii, mou ii!“ herrschte Kaiba ungehalten.  
Jounouchi hatte natürlich vollkommen recht; hätte er ihm wirklich an die Wäsche gehen wollen, hätte der Blonde mehr als genügend Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt. Trotzdem gab Kaiba sich noch nicht geschlagen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich nie darauf gekommen, dass du schwul bist. Ich meine, so wie du mit Mai rumgeturtelt hast...“  
Jou verdrehte die Augen.  
„Es gibt so was, das heisst bisexuell, wenn du’s unbedingt wissen musst. Das heisst, ich-„  
“Ich kenne die Bedeutung dieses Wortes, vielen Dank!“ fauchte Kaiba gehässig zurück. Hämisch fügte er hinzu:  
„Und ausserdem bin ich weder frigide noch verklemmt, sondern nur sehr wählerisch, was meine.. Bekanntschaften angeht. Nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht. Oder ich dich auch nur annähernd in Betracht ziehen würde.“  
Zufrieden lehnte der Brünette sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, überzeugt, Jou eins reingewürgt zu haben. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, sah Kaiba dem Blonden ins Gesicht- und wünschte sich augenblicklich, er hätte es nicht getan.  
Das Feuer; diese unergründliche, alles verschlingende Wesenheit war wieder da, aber diesmal ungleich stärker als jemals zuvor.  
Und Jounouchi lächelte.  
Kaiba schluckte einmal leer, bewegte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er hätte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren können; Jous Blick nagelte ihn buchstäblich auf seinem Sitz fest und hielt ihn dort wie in Ketten. Langsam, mit geschmeidigen, fast schon raubtierartigen Bewegungen kroch Jounouchi auf allen Vieren über den Tisch auf seinen Gefangenen zu; seine Augen unterbrachen nicht eine Sekunde lang den Blickkontakt.  
Gerade als Kaiba dachte, Jou würde ihm auf den Schoss klettern, verharrte der Jüngere in seinem Vorwärtsgang und raunte:  
„Ja, aber es geht mich etwas an, Kaiba. Immerhin sind wir beide hier ganz allein, eingeschneit in einer einsamen Berghütte...“  
Seine Stimme wurde zunehmend tiefer, rauer, verlangender, und Kaiba brach der kalte Schweiss aus. Jous Mund verzog sich zu einem hungrigen Grinsen, das seine sämtlichen Zähne präsentierte und ihn mehr denn je wie ein gefährliches Tier aussehen liess. Eine vorwitzige, kräftige Hand liess ihre Fingerkuppen ganz sachte über Kaibas Schritt gleiten, als Jou schnurrte:  
„Und wie ich schon mal gesagt habe, hört dich hier niemand schreien.“  
Kaiba schaffte das Unmögliche und fand seine Stimme wieder, obwohl sie nur ein kläglicher Abklatsch seines sonst so selbstbewussten, vollen Tenors war, und brummelte:  
„Ich dachte, Vergewaltigung käme für dich nicht in Frage?“ In einer fast schon unverschämt geruhsamen Bewegung liess Jou seine Wange an Kaibas entlang und dann dessen Hals hinunter gleiten, streifte mit seinen Lippen den Kragen des Brünetten und liebkoste mit seiner Nasenspitze die solcherart freigelegte Halsbeuge. Tief sog er den Duft des Firmenchefs ein, während sein Kinn kleine Figuren auf dessen Schultern zeichnete.  
„Es gibt andere Mittel und Wege, um mein Ziel zu erreichen.“  
Zähneknirschend stellte Kaiba fest, dass sein Körper auf Jounouchis Zärtlichkeiten völlig unerwartet reagierte. Der Brünette hatte gedacht, dass die Berührungen des anderen in ihm Übelkeit und Widerwillen aufkommen lassen würden, aber das Gegenteil geschah: anstelle sich vor Ekel zu krümmen, versuchte er instinktiv, sich Jou zu öffnen, ihm mehr Berührungsfläche darzubieten, sich ihm hinzugeben...  
Abrupt stand Kaiba auf und wich zwei Schritte vor Jou in den Raum zurück. Hände zu Fäusten geballt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Kaiba entgeistert seinen Peiniger an, während er versuchte, sein wie irre schlagendes Herz und seinen rasenden Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schwer atmend stand er da, Schweiss rann ihm in den Nacken und ein gewisses, leises Pochen in seinen Leisten liess ihn nur noch nervöser werden.  
Jou sah den CEO beinahe mitleidig an; Kaiba wirkte wie ein Füllen, welches gerade zum ersten Mal mit Sattel und Zaumzeug in Berührung gekommen und sich gar nicht sicher war, was es davon halten sollte.  
Wieder breitete sich ein zufriedenes, um nicht zu sagen, sardonisches Lächeln auf Jounouchis Zügen aus.  
Er hatte bis jetzt noch jeden Hengst zugeritten.

_I see you comb your hair  
Give me that grin  
It’s making me spin now  
Spinnin’ within  
Before I melt like snow  
I say hello  
How do you do_

Tag 53-Domino; Kaiba Tower  
Mokuba betrachtete finster die Karte, die auf dem riesigen Monitor vor ihm prangte.  
Im ansonsten abgedunkelten Büro stachen die verschiedenfarbigen Punkte, Kreise und Kreuze heraus wie Weihnachtsdekorationen an einem Maibaum.  
Aber am meisten Sorgen machten ihm die roten Kanji, die für kakurega, also Versteck, standen.  
Soweit hatte das Kaiba Korps insgesamt drei eindeutige, zwei wahrscheinliche und zwei potentielle ehemalige Schlupfwinkel der Entführer ausgemacht und, mit Hilfe eines hinzugezogenen Profilers, Mutmassungen angestellt, wo Kaiba nun gefangen gehalten werden könnte.  
Isono war auf dem Kriegspfad und obwohl Mokuba den professionellen Eifer und persönlichen Einsatz des Assistenten zu schätzen wusste, hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Natürlich wollte er Seto so bald als irgend möglich wieder zu Hause wissen, koste es, was es wolle.  
Die Frage war nur, ob Jounouchi Katsuyas Freiheit als Preis nicht doch zu hoch war.

Tag 55-Ayaku; Wanderhütte  
Seit ihrem kleinen Gespräch war ein Grossteil der Anspannung, unter der Jounouchi immer gestanden hatte, von ihm gewichen.  
Er war zwar immer noch hochgradig paranoid und liess Kaiba keine Sekunde aus den Augen, wenn es nicht anders ging, aber im Ganzen wirkte der Jüngere viel erleichterter und aufgekratzter als in all den vergangenen Wochen zuvor.  
Im Gegenzug dazu stand Kaiba nun unter Dauerstress, da der Blondschopf keine Gelegenheit ausliess, mit seinem Opfer auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen.  
Es war ein schleichender Prozess; Kaiba wurde öfters, länger und gründlicher massiert als zuvor(auch an Stellen, die seines Erachtens eigentlich tabu gewesen wären), Jou wuschelte ihm das Haar oder umarmte ihn, wenn er vom Einkaufen zurück kehrte, versuchte über Kaibas Schulter mit zu lesen, wobei er sein Kinn auf eben jener aufstützte und, wenn möglich, noch seine Arme um den CEO schlang, sprach in sanften, süssen Worten mit ihm, umschmeichelte und umgarnte den Brünetten, bis diesem ob so viel Flattierens der Kopf schwirrte.  
Als Jounouchi das erste Mal nackt im Badezimmer aufgetaucht war und ihm angeboten hatte, die Wanne mit ihm zu teilen, hätte den armen Kaiba allerdings fast der Schlag getroffen. Entrüstet hatte er vehement widersprochen und dem Jüngeren ordentlich die Leviten gelesen, welche dieser stumm lächelnd hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Dann hatte Jou mit der Begründung, dass ihre Holzvorräte zur Neige gingen und sie Brennstoff sparen müssten, sich gründlich gewaschen, war zu dem völlig verdatterten Kaiba in die Wanne gestiegen und hatte, sehr zu dessen Überraschung, den Kopf zurückgelehnt und war eingedöst.  
Das Spiel hatte sich am nächsten, am übernächsten und am darauffolgenden Abend wiederholt; Kaibas Proteste waren kürzer und leiser geworden und schliesslich verstummt. Dass Jounouchi seine Füsse massiert hatte, war seinem Entschluss, den Blonden kurzerhand aus der Wanne zu werfen, natürlich alles andere als zuträglich gewesen. Nun konnte er sich ein Bad ohne Jounouchi kaum noch vorstellen; so natürlich schien es ihm.  
Und es wurmte Kaiba über alle Massen, dass der Jüngere sich langsam, aber systematisch, in ihn hinein zu fressen begann.  
Er konnte es nicht einmal als sexuelle Belästigung abtun, denn das war es nicht, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne.  
Jounouchi versuchte nicht, ihn zu verführen oder zu nötigen.  
Es war ein Angewöhnen, gewissermassen eine Desensibilisierung gegen seine Berührungen, seine Nähe, die Jou an dem Jungchef vornahm. Und mit sichtlichem Erfolg.  
Kaiba runzelte die Stirn; auch wenn er sich innerlich, willentlich, dagegen sträubte, empfand sein Körper die sanften, zärtlichen Aufmerksamkeiten des Blonden als angenehm und reagierte dementsprechend.  
Mehr als einmal hatte der Brünette sich dabei erwischt, wie er seine Augen selig schloss, wenn Jous Finger während des Haarewaschens seine Kopfhaut massierten oder wie ihm ein wohliges Stöhnen entwich, wenn sein Kidnapper nach dem Bad seine, Kaibas, Haut trockenrieb und dann mit Lotion eincremte.  
Und als sie eingeschneit wurden und das Holz rationieren mussten, hatte Kaiba von sich aus angeboten, dass Jou im selben Doppelbettzimmer schlief wie er, obwohl die Hütte nebenbei über drei Zimmer à je vier Betten verfügte.  
Seither teilten sich die beiden nicht nur den Raum, sondern in besonders kalten Nächten auch noch das Bett, ohne dass Jou jemals Anstalten gemacht hätte, die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen und den Brünetten zu verführen.  
Selbst als die Strasse wieder befahrbar und der Holzschopf gefüllt worden war, brachte Kaiba es nicht über sich, Jou zu verbannen, sondern war im Gegenteil sogar froh, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, den Status Quo zu ändern.  
Ja, Jounouchi Katsuya war auf dem besten Wege, sich in Kaiba Setos Herz zu schleichen.  
Und nichts beunruhigte das junge Genie mehr als die Tatsache, dass dieser Fakt ihm keine Sorgen machte. 

_Well, here we are  
Cracking jokes in the corner of our mouths  
And I feel  
like I’m laughing in a dream  
If I was young  
I’d wait outside the school  
Cause your face  
is like the cover of a magazine(magazine)_

Tag 61-Ayaku; Wanderhütte  
“In drei Tagen ist Weihnachten.”  
Es war eine Feststellung, kühl, sachlich, desinteressiert, als ob er über das Wetter gesprochen hätte.  
Aber Jou kannte Kaiba inzwischen gut genug, um den leisen Vorwurf- und noch viel leiseren Schmerz- heraus zu hören.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen zuckte der Blonde mit den Achseln und fuhr fort, Karotten zu schnippeln.  
„So desu, ne.“  
Diesmal war Kaiba an der Reihe mit den Schultern zu zucken, als er die Zeitung umblätterte, die politischen Neuigkeiten überflog und dann zum Wirtschaftsteil überging.  
„Ja, wird das erste Weihnachten sein, dass Mokuba ohne mich begehen muss.“  
Hätte Kaiba dem Blonden unversehens ein glühendes Messer in die Brust gerammt, die Überraschung hätte nicht grösser sein können. Oder schmerzhafter.  
Schuldbewusst zuckte Jou zusammen und wäre dabei fast seiner Fingerkuppe verlustig gegangen, als die frisch geschliffene Klinge des Gemüsemessers tief in seinen linken Mittelfinger drang.  
Fluchend presste Jou seine Lippen auf die blutende Wunde und eilte ins Bad, um sich zu verarzten. Kaiba schien die Fingerrettungsaktion des Blonden nicht einmal zu bemerken, sondern liess seinen Blick weiter über Aktienkurse und Börsenfluktuationen schweifen, offenbar bereits darüber sinnierend, was er abstossen oder aufkaufen wollte. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter indes hätte das kurze, aber heftige Aufflackern eisiger Genugtuung in Kaibas blauen Augen durchaus bemerkt.

_How do you do (do you do)  
The things that you do  
No one I know could ever keep  
up with you  
How do you do?  
Did it ever make sense to you?  
To say bye,  
bye bye_

Tag 62-Domino; Kaiba Villa  
Sein Zimmer war hoffnungslos überfüllt.  
Mokuba fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein eh schon zerzaustes Haar und verfluchte alle Fans, die darauf bestanden, ihm, beziehungsweise seinem Bruder, was zu Weihnachten zu schenken.  
Vollidioten.  
Dabei wurde doch jedes einzelne Paket vom Sicherheitsdienst geöffnet, der Inhalt auf Sprengstoffe, Gifte oder ähnliches untersucht, aussondiert, was dem Geschmack der Kaiba Brüder nicht entsprach, sorgfältig wieder eingepackt und landete erst dann unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, beziehungsweise im Paketfach der Spendenabteilung.  
Oder, wie in diesem Jahr, in seinem Zimmer.  
In der ganzen Aufregung hatte Mokuba vollkommen vergessen, Weihnachtseinkäufe zu machen; selbst Isono, ansonsten ein Phänomen an Pünktlichkeit und Zuverlässigkeit, hatte erst im buchstäblich letzten Augenblick daran gedacht, die alljährlichen Weihnachtsaktionen der Kaiba Corp zugunsten der Waisenkinder und Armen in die Wege zu leiten.  
Nun ja, wenigstens ein paar Leute, für die dieses Jahr Weihnachten wurde.  
Mokuba stand der Sinn eh nicht nach Feiern.  
Seufzend machte er sich daran, einige der Pakete zu öffnen; eigentlich hätte er einige Verträge durchlesen müssen, aber da Isono nicht zugegen war, um ihm die Details zu erklären, konnte er sich genau so gut den Geschenken widmen.  
Bei Präsent Nummer fünf blinzelte Mokuba verwirrt; es war nicht in Geschenkfolie eingewickelt, sondern in mehrere Bögen von Setos teurem Briefpapier!  
Mit klopfendem Herzen entfernte Mokuba vorsichtig die Umhüllung der darunter verborgenen einfachen Pappschachtel, öffnete den Deckel und schnappte nach Luft.  
Eingebettet in Styroporchips lag da ein schwarzer Plüschrotaugendrache, der einen etwas kleineren, weissen Blauaugendrachen beschützend auf dem Schoss hielt. Der weisse Drache trug ein Halsband mit einem winzigen, goldenen Schlüsselchen dran und hielt eine blecherne Spardose in Form eines goldenen Herzens in seinen kleinen Pranken. Auch der schwarze Drache trug ein Halsband, an diesem war allerdings ein zusammengerollter Zettel, ebenfalls aus Setos Briefpapier, befestigt.  
Mokubas Hände zitterten, als er die beiden Plüschtierchen zu seinem Bett hinübertrug und vorsichtig absetzte. Jedem, der sich eingehend mit DuelMonsters auseinander setzte, wäre die Nachricht klar gewesen:  
Der weisse Drache war Setos Markenzeichen; unverwechselbar und unabänderlich, gewissermassen sein alter ego. Dasselbe galt für Jous Rotauge; obwohl er ihn nur selten einsetzte, war der Blondschopf der einzige Duellant, der automatisch mit dem schwarzen Drachen in Verbindung gebracht wurde.  
Der Grössenunterschied und die Positionen, in denen die beiden Plüschtiere zueinander standen, machte es offensichtlich, dass Jou Kaiba in seiner Gewalt hatte, für diesen aber keine direkte Gefahr darstellte. Und der Zettel...  
Hastig rupfte Mokuba das gepresste Papier ab, entrollte es und- Enttäuschung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
‚Shinjutsu wa kokoro ni naka.’  
Na toll.  
‘Im Herzen liegt die Wahrheit.’ Anstelle einer Nachricht nur so ein blöder Sinnspruch...  
Drei Sekunden später nestelte Mokuba verzweifelt an Shiroryuus Halsband um den Schlüssel ab zu bekommen, und hätte das zierliche Metallstück beim Versuch, die kleine Spardose aufzuschliessen, beinahe abgebrochen, aber schliesslich sprang das Herz tatsächlich auf und offenbarte einen weiteren Schlüssel, der aus- Schokolade bestand.  
In einem Anfall frustrierter Wut und völliger Verzweiflung schloss Mokuba die Faust um die dick in Alufolie eingepackte Süssigkeit, um sie zu zerdrücken.  
Es blieb allerdings bei dem Versuch, denn der schwarzhaarige Junge stiess auf überraschend festen Widerstand. Verwirrt entfernte er die Folie, brach die Schokolade auseinander und starrte fassungslos auf den kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand, der darin versteckt gewesen war.  
Ein Schliessfachschlüssel.

_I love the way you undress now  
Baby begin  
Do you caress  
Honey my heart’s in a mess  
I love your blue eyed voice  
Like Tiny Tim’s shine through,  
How do you do?_

Tag 64- Ayaku; Wanderhütte, Weihnachtsmorgen  
Kaiba Seto fühlte sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut.  
Dies lag vermutlich daran, dass Jounouchi Katsuya sie mit gierigen Augen verschlang, eben jene Haut.  
Tief einatmend versuchte Kaiba sich auf den Jahresbericht zu konzentrieren, der Ende nächste Woche fällig war.  
Nicht, dass er irgend jemand Rechenschaft schuldig war, Kami bewahre, aber es zeigte dem Vorstand, dass er sich seiner Verantwortung als Präsident, Hauptaktionär und Vorsitzender sehr wohl bewusst war und nichts dem Zufall überliess.  
Leider war Jous Blick weitaus intensiver, als dass die sinkenden Betriebskosten und steigenden Krankheitsausfälle der ausländischen Niederlassungen Setos Konzentration langfristig für sich hätten beanspruchen können.  
Hinzu kam, dass er sich heute irgendwie kribbelig fühlte, da ihm der fast ständige Körperkontakt mit seinem Entführer fehlte.  
Jou hatte ihn seit der Szene in der Küche kaum angerührt; seine Massagen waren von beinahe professionellem Kalkül und erschreckend kurz gewesen und weder Wanne noch Bett hatten die beiden Oberschüler geteilt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Jounouchi die letzten beiden Tage ausser Haus verbracht hatte und erst spät am Vorabend vollbeladen zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte Abendessen gekocht, seine Portion hinuntergeschlungen, ohne mehr als zwei Worte mit Kaiba zu wechseln, danach mehr schlecht als recht sauber gemacht, um sich dann in eines der unbesetzten Zimmer einzuschliessen und Seto sich selber zu überlassen.  
Woher also plötzlich dieses wiedererwachte Interesse?  
Nicht dass es Kaiba etwas ausmachte, im Gegenteil; insgeheim freute er sich über die ihm entgegengebrachte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Es war nur...  
Jounouchi schien ihn regelrecht zu belauern, wie ein Tiger, der nur darauf wartet, dass der Hirsch einen Moment lang den Kopf in die falsche Richtung dreht. Und im Gegensatz zum Hirschen hatte Kaiba keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.  
Gerade als er entnervt seinen Laptop reichlich unsanft auf den Tisch stellte, ging Jou zum Angriff über. Schwielige Finger glitten sachte über Kaibas halbnackten Unterarm und unter dessen Hemdsärmel, während der Blonde sein Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter an Kaibas heranschob und raunte:  
„Nugimate.“  
Normalerweise wäre Kaiba bei einer solchen Aufforderung der Kiefer runtergeklappt, oder er zumindest aufrichtig brüskiert gewesen, aber Jous Berührung löste eine Welle von Schaudern aus, die seine Wirbelsäule hoch und runter jagten und ihn vor Lust erbeben liessen.  
Mit sichtlicher Anstrengung unterdrückte er einen Seufzer und murmelte:  
„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, ob du plötzlich das Interesse an mir verloren hast.“  
Jounouchi lachte; ein dunkler, warmer Laut wie schwerer Samt und Kaiba spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm zusammenzog. Tiefblaue Bergseen trafen auf flüssigen Bernstein; wieder fühlte Kaiba den Sog dieser unbekannten Gewalt, für einmal wohlwollender, beschützender Natur, doch nicht weniger verlangend.  
Und diesmal folgte Kaiba ihrem Ruf.

Der erste Kuss war heftig, ungeschickt; mehr ein verschüchtertes Stolpern als ein eigentlicher Tanzschritt, und überrumpelte Jou völlig. Augenblicklich fing sich dieser wieder, korrigierte die Bewegung und brachte sie zu einem glücklichen Abschluss.  
Kaiba löste sich von ihm, sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an und entschied sich dann, für einmal das Denken ein Weilchen beiseite zu schieben und einfach den Augenblick zu geniessen.  
Lange, schmale Finger tasteten über Baumwolle, fanden Haut und seidiges Haar und krallten sich darin fest, während eine Zunge Einlass zwischen zwei Reihen schimmernder Zähne suchte und erhielt. Vorsichtig erst, dann immer kühner erforschte der Muskel die warme Höhle, erkundete jede Unebenheit und Nische und streichelte dann sein Ebenbild.  
Ohne zu Zögern übernahm Jou den Rhythmus, und für eine Weile wurden die leisen, schmatzenden Geräusche und das Wispern des Stoffes nur von einem gelegentlichen Stöhnen unterbrochen.  
Schliesslich riss Kaiba der Geduldsfaden; er packte Jou bei den Schultern und drückte ihn gleichzeitig gegen den Tisch, während er seine Erektion gegen Jous presste. Die seiner offensichtlich in nichts nachstand.  
Er stutzte, wich ein kleines Stück mit seinem Oberkörper zurück und hob halb erstaunt, halb beeindruckt, eine Augenbraue. Der Blonde, dem der anerkennende Blick nicht entgangen war, schmunzelte, als Seto vorschlug:  
„Grössenvergleich?“  
Jou grinste bloss, packte mit beiden Händen Kaibas Hinterbacken und raunte:  
„Meins!“  
Kaiba geriet für einen Moment ins Stocken, und Jou nutzte diesen Augenblick, um seine Zähne in Setos Halsmuskel zu schlagen und kräftig zuzubeissen.  
Der Brünette schrie überrascht auf und versuchte sich von dem Blonden loszureissen, doch dieser hielt ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest und liess seine Zunge besänftigend über die gepeinigte Stelle streichen.  
„Ich werde dir wehtun, Süsser, ich werde schlimme, schmutzige, verdorbene, verbotene, obszöne Dinge mit dir tun, damit du niemals wieder vergisst, wem du gehörst.“  
Für zwei geschlagene Sekunden vergass Kaiba dass Atmen.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, widersprechen, sich zur Wehr setzen, als er zum ersten Mal das Geräusch hörte.  
Jounouchi knurrte; tief, grollend, besitzergreifend und durch und durch lüstern.  
Der Atem des Blonden kam in kurzen, keuchenden Stössen, als versuche irgend etwas sich aus Jous Brust zu befreien und an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.  
Und so wie es klang, würde es ihm - was immer Es auch war- auch gelingen.  
Mit Erschrecken registrierte Kaiba, dass sein Körper auf den schnurrenden Laut reagierte wie ein gut gestimmtes Instrument; jede Faser seines Herzens erzitterte, seine Knie wurden weich und sein Griff um Katsuyas Schultern fester, während er sich gleichzeitig wieder dessen Gesicht näherte, um ihn mit einem geradezu ausgehungerten Keuchen zu küssen.  
Irgendwie schafften die beiden es, sich gegenseitig zu Boden zu ringen ohne dass ihre Lippen sich trennten; der Holzfussboden unter ihnen war kühl und glatt, als Jou die Geduld verlor und begann, an Kaibas Kleidern zu zerren.  
„Nh, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden“, murrte der Brünette, als ein einzelner Knopf absprang, „du kriegst es ja noch früh genug.“  
Jous Augen waren ebenholzfarbene Tümpel reinster Gier, als er knurrte:  
„Ich hab seit über acht Wochen niemanden mehr flachgelegt, also wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir wirklich wehtue, solltest du besser ein bisschen hinne machen!“  
Kaiba hob die Augenbrauen, lächelte- und urplötzlich wurde Jounouchi über Setos Schulter geworfen, der ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.  
Ohne Federlesens wurde der Jüngere auf das Doppelbett geworfen und fand sich keinen Moment darauf unter Setos Körper wieder, welcher ihn Kraft seines Gewichtes an Ort und Stelle hielt.  
„Nun wollen wir mal sehen, wie geil du wirklich bist“, gurrte der Brünette, während er sich aufrichtete, aus Pullover und Hemd schlüpfte, seinen Gürtel löste und die Hose öffnete. Jou derweil starrte Kaiba mit immer grösser werdenden Augen an, die fix auf dessen Schritt gerichtet waren.  
Als das edle Kaschmir-Wolle-Gewebe zu Boden glitt, gab der Blonde wieder dieses heisere Rasseln von sich, einem rolligen Tiger nicht unähnlich. Seto grinste, als er, ohne sich zu bücken, sich seiner Socken und Pantoffeln entledigte. Jou erschauerte und folgte seinem Beispiel, allerdings in doppelten so hohem Tempo. Noch bevor Seto die Chance hatte, seine Boxershorts nach bester Chippendale-Manier über seine Hüften zu schieben, hatte Jounouchi das nervende Kleidungsstück bereits in Fetzen gerissen und betrachtete nun unverhohlen Setos Erektion.  
Dieser fühle sich ob der zur Schau Stellung etwas gehemmt, aber alle Bedenken verflogen, als Jou seinen Kopf senkte und mit seinen Lippen Kaibas Eichel zu liebkosen begann. Ergeben seufzte er und liess sich neben dem Blonden auf das Bett gleiten.  
Stück für Stück, Zentimeter um Zentimeter erkundete Jounouchi solcherart Kaibas Körper; und dieser begriff langsam, was es mit den vielen Massagen tatsächlich auf sich gehabt hatte:  
Alle sensiblen Punkte, alle erogenen Zonen, jede kitzlige Stelle wurde von dem anderen Schüler zielstrebig angepeilt und aufs Ausgiebigste verwöhnt. Als Katsuya den empfindlichen Fleck hinter Setos Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zungenspitze ertastete, grub der Ältere in erregter Verwirrung seine Zehen in das Laken und hob sein Becken an.  
„Boku no mono.“° Es klang kaum noch wie eine menschliche Stimme; eher als würde jemand eine Kette einen tiefen, mit Schmirgelpapier ausgekleideten Schacht hochziehen. Setos Kopf pendelte leicht benommen hin und her.  
„Nh.“ Er widersprach nicht; wozu auch? Sie beide wussten, dass es so war. Es war schon immer so gewesen, von Anfang an, nur hatte Jounouchi es früher bemerkt als er, und...  
Und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn: ihre ständigen Streitereien, das instinktive Wissen um die jeweilige Nähe, das ewige Kräftemessen und der unwiderstehliche, übermächtige Drang mit allen Mitteln die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sich zu ziehen.  
Irgendetwas löste sich in Setos Brust; ein Gewicht, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es auf seinen Schultern lastete, fiel von ihm ab, als Jou behutsam seine Beine spreizte und mit einem Finger vorsichtig nach seiner, Setos, intimster Öffnung tastete. Der Brünette versuchte sich zu entspannen so gut es ging, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Stirnrunzelnd sah er Jounouchi in die Augen.  
„Wieso bist eigentlich du Seme?“ Der Blonde zwinkerte.  
„Ich hab’ mehr Erfahrung als du, deshalb.“ Seto machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.  
„Bloss weil ich bisher noch keinerlei praktische Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gesammelt habe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich zwangsläufig keine Ahnung.. habe...“ Er brach ab, als er Katsuyas glasigen Blick bemerkte.  
„Nani?“ Jous Unterlippe zitterte ganz leicht, als er hauchte:  
„Du- du bist- allen Ernstes noch Jungfrau?!?“  
Seto lief hochrot an und zuckte dann halb verlegen, halb gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Katsuya starrte ihn weiterhin ungläubig an, holte dann tief Luft- und begrub seinen Kopf zwischen Setos Schenkeln. Peinlich berührt versuchte dieser, seinen Liebhaber in spe wegzudrängen, als er Jous Zunge seinen Anus umkreisen und dann sanft dehnen fühlte.  
So ungewohnt und gleichzeitig erregend war das Gefühl, dass Seto nach Luft schnappte und sich in die Kissen fallen liess. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte Jou ihn soweit vorbereitet, dass er mühelos zwei Finger in Seto hineinschieben konnte, ohne dass dieser vor Schmerz zusammenfuhr. Ein dritter Finger kam hinzu und Setos Atem ging schneller. Die Bewegungen der Hand wurden schneller, gleichmässiger, fordernder und plötzlich stiess der Brünette einen leisen, krächzenden Schrei aus, fast wie ein Raubvogel, als Jou das winzige Bündel Nerven in seinem Inneren fand.  
„Mehr!“ Jou wiederholte die Bewegung und diesmal war es Seto, der knurrte. Entschlossen schlug er Katsuyas Hand weg, packte den verblüfften Blonden um die Taille und brachte ihn in Position. Lange, blasse Beine schlangen sich um Jous Hüften und eine kräftige, schmale Hand packte ihn im Genick.  
„Keine Spielchen mehr. Nimm mich.“  
Jounouchi kannte diesen Ton zur Genüge; es war derselbe Ton mit dem er Lehrer, Schulkollegen, Geschäftspartner, Rivalen und Untergebene dazu brachte, zu tun was und wie er es verlangte. Und ausnahmsweise leistete Katsuya seinem Befehl ohne zu Zögern Folge.  
Seto versuchte sich zu entspannen; er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, Jous goldene Augen über ihm, als dieser sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter in seinen Körper schob. Am Anfang war es nur unangenehm, dann wurde aus dem Ziehen ein Brennen und irgendwann hatte der Brünette das Gefühl, in zwei Hälften gespalten zu werden.  
Jou liess sich Zeit; erlaubte seinem Partner sich Stück für Stück an seine Grösse zu gewöhnen und übersäte Setos Gesicht mit Küssen, flüsterte ihm Schmeicheleien und Liebesbezeugungen ins Ohr, streichelte und liebkoste ihn, während er begann, sich vorsichtig vor und zurück zu bewegen.  
Kräftige, lange Finger bohrten sich in seine Schultern; Setos Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und Katsuya erstarrte in der Bewegung. Lange, endlos lange schien es dem Blonden, bis Seto ihn mit einem verhaltenen Stöhnen wieder zu sich heranzog; mit forschenden, noch unsicheren, aber willigen Schüben seine Hüften vor- und zurückbewegte. Ein Schauder lief über Jous Rücken; in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass Seto, der Kaiba Seto, sich ihm tatsächlich jemals hingeben würde. Er wurde etwas unsanft nähergeholt und hart geküsst, dann am Becken gepackt und ihm ein schnellerer Takt aufgezwungen. Katsuya lächelte; offenbar begann der Brünette Spass an der Sache zu haben.  
Geübt verlagerte Jou sein Gewicht und rammte die verbleibenden Zentimeter seines Gliedes in Setos Körper.  
„Ja! Tiefer! Schneller!“ Jou blinzelte; für eine angebliche Jungfrau war Kaiba ziemlich fordernd. Nicht dass er sich beklagt hätte, im Gegenteil. Es erlaubte ihm, den Brünetten mit aller Hingabe und Kraft zu lieben, ohne dass er sich all zu viele Sorgen darüber machen musste, zu weit zu gehen.  
Zahlreiche Bissspuren, Kratzwunden, ausgerissene Haare, Samen- und vereinzelte Blutflecken, einige Hämatome, Orgasmen und Bäche von Schweiss später wusste Jounouchi was es hiess, einen Drachen zu zähmen: Seto war -wild.  
Es gab kein anderes Wort, um ihn zu beschreiben. Die verborgene Leidenschaft, die Jou sonst nur während der Duelle in dem Firmenchef gesehen hatte, entfaltete sich im Bett zu einer alles verschlingenden Feuersbrunst, die es mit seiner, Katsuyas, ungezähmten Begierde locker aufnehmen konnte. Offensichtlich teilten er und Seto noch zwei weitere Vorlieben ausser DuelMonsters: Essen und Sex. Jounouchi lächelte; er hätte sich keinen besseren Liebhaber vorstellen oder wünschen können.  
Eine Träne stahl sich aus seinem Auge, mischte sich mit dem Schweiss, der von seiner Stirne rann und fiel in einer grossen, silberglänzenden Perle auf Setos Unterlippe, der unter ihm lag und vor Verlangen und Zufriedenheit schnurrte.  
Katsuya leckte den salzigen Tropfen weg, küsste Seto ausgiebig, während er dessen Beine auf seinen Schultern platzierte und zum Endspurt ansetzte.  
So schnell waren die Stösse, und von einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass Seto buchstäblich die Luft wegblieb. Eine halbe Minute später warf er den Kopf zurück und tat seinen Höhepunkt mit einem Brüllen kund, dass selbst sein geliebter weisser Drache vor Schreck vom Himmel gefallen wäre.  
Jou sah kleine Lichter und Funken vor seinen Augen tanzen; hörte sich etwas flüstern, was er selber nicht verstand und dann explodierte die Welt in einem Feuerwerk aus Glückseligkeit und Vervollkommnung.  
Einen kurzen, flüchtigen Augenblick verspürte er noch so etwas wie Gewissensbisse, dass er kein Kondom benutzt hatte, dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.

_I see you in that chair,  
Perfect skin  
Oh how have you been, baby  
Living in sin  
Hey I gotta know,  
Did you say hello  
How do you do?  
How do you do?_

Tag 64-09.28 Uhr; Domino City, Hafenviertel  
Das Klopfen schreckte ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken hoch.  
Verstimmt schlurfte Jounouchi Masuyo zur Tür; wer zum Teufel erdreistete sich ihn an seinem freien Tag um diese gottlose Stunde zu behelligen?  
Mit einem Ruck riss er die Tür auf, bereit, wen auch immer davor stand, anzuschnauzen-  
Honda lächelte schüchtern und hob einen Plastikbeutel hoch, der den Aufdruck der besten Konditorei der Stadt trug.  
„F-fröhliche Weihnachten, Jou-jounouchi-san. Katsuya lässt grüssen.“  
Der Ältere dachte einen Moment an die Grusskarte, die am Vortag angekommen war und den Poststempel Ikebukuros trug.  
Ein angedeutetes Nicken hiess den Oberschüler eintreten.  
„O-hairi kudasai. Wenn das da Torte ist, setz ich’ Kaffee auf.“  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden leise.

_Well, here we are,  
Spending time in the louder part of town  
And it feels like everything’s surreal  
When I get old,  
I will wait outside your house  
Because your hands  
Have got the power  
meant to heal_

Tag64-16.23; Tohouku-Shinkansen zwischen Shirakawa und Kirayama  
Der Schaffner beäugte das schlaksige, zwölfjährige Mädchen misstrauisch.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass deine Eltern am Bahnhof auf dich warten werden?“ fragte er zweifelnd. Die Kleine nickte.  
„Hai. Ryoushin sind wegen ihrer Arbeit immer viel unterwegs, deshalb lassen sie mich immer mit dem Zug zu ihnen reisen.“  
Der Kontrolleur prüfte noch einmal die Sitzplatzreservationen und die Fahrkarte, gab beides zurück an das Mädchen, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und brummte etwas in seinen Bart, das verdächtig nach „verantwortungsloses Pack!“ klang.  
Erst als die Schiebetür sich hinter dem Schaffner schloss, wagte Mokuba es, erleichtert aufzuatmen.  
Soweit war Jous Plan aufgegangen; er hatte, unter dem Vorwand mit Yuugi-tachi Weihnachten zu feiern und dort zu übernachten, sich von Isono zu den Muutous bringen lassen. Dort hatten die versammelten Freunde Geschenke ausgetauscht, etwas Kuchen und Tee genossen, bevor Honda ihn dann auf dem Sozius seiner Suzuki Bandit 250V und in Yuugis Kleidern auf den Hauptbahnhof gebracht hatte.  
Yuugi-tachi gegenüber hatte Mokuba erklärt, er würde sich dort mit seiner neuen Flamme treffen, wolle aber nicht auffallen, worauf ihm alle Anwesenden ihre Unterstützung bzw. Kleider angeboten hatten. So kam es, dass ein dick vermummter Grundschüler die Bahnhofshalle Dominos betrat, aus einem bestimmten Schliessfach eine Sporttasche und einen kleinen Umschlag nahm und in den 14.00 Uhr Schnellzug Richtung Shin-Osaka verschwand, wo er sich buchstäblich in Nichts auflöste.  
Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stieg ein hochgeschossenes, junges Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Zöpfen in den Tokaido Shinkansen um; einen Hello Kitty!-Rucksack auf dem Buckel und einer schlichten babyblauen Reisetasche in der Hand.  
Vielleicht würde es dieses Jahr doch noch schöne Weihnachten werden.

_How do you do(do you do)  
the things you that you do  
no one I know  
could ever come close to you  
how do you do  
Did it ever make sense to you  
To say bye  
Bye, bye_

Tag 64-Ayaku; 17.15 Uhr; Wanderhütte  
Seto gähnte, räkelte und streckte sich und liess seine Hand tastend über die Leintücher gleiten. Als anstelle eines warmen Körpers nur ein rasch erkaltender Fleck seine suchenden Finger berührte, schlug Seto erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Das Bett neben ihm war leer.  
Für einen schrecklichen Moment gaukelte ihm sein noch lustgesättigtes, schlaftrunkenes Gehirn das Horrorszenario vor, dass Jou nach ihrem ausgiebigen Liebesspiel seine Sachen gepackt und ihn, Seto, ganz allein in der Wildnis zurückgelassen hatte.  
Dann erreichte der Klang rauschenden Wassers seine Ohren und er sank erleichtert zurück.  
Nur verständlich, dass der Blonde duschte; Seto hatte in der zweiten Runde das Ruder übernommen und Katsuya bewiesen, dass er ein besonders eifriger Schüler- und ebenso gieriger Seme- war. Wie die zahlreichen Bisse an Jounouchis Nacken und Schultern bewiesen.  
Lasziv streckte Kaiba alle Viere von sich, angelte nach der Bettdecke, die halb am Boden hing und kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen, um weiterzudösen.  
Er war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als Jous erstaunter Ausruf ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.  
„Ara, hayaku, hayaku, ne? Komm schon, geh duschen, uns läuft sonst die Zeit davon!“  
Widerstrebend, immer noch etwas verschlafen, wankte Seto missmutig durch die Hütte ins Badezimmer. Erst als die ersten Wasserstrahlen seinen geschundenen Körper netzen, fragte er sich, ob Katsuya nicht irgendwie anders ausgesehen hatte als vor dem Sex.

Tag 64- 20.12 Uhr; Ayaku, Wanderhütte  
Missmutig zog Kaiba die Krawatte gerade, richtete den Kragen neu aus und liess seine gegelten, schwarz gefärbten Haare ein wenig seine Ohren verdecken. Der mokkabraune Anzug war von passabler Qualität; nicht besonders exklusiv oder teuer, aber gute, solide Wertarbeit. Hemd, Schuhe und Accessoires waren passend darauf abgestimmt; alles in allem sah Seto wie ein leitender Angestellter mittleren Alters aus, der unterwegs zu einem Firmenessen war. Einzig der falsche Schnurrbart störte ihn.  
„Ich halte das noch immer für eine Schnapsidee!“ rief er ins Viererzimmer, in dem sich Jounouchi seit Stunden verschanzt hatte.  
„Ach was“ kam die gedämpfte Antwort, „du wirst schon sehen, es wird dir gefallen!“  
Seto wollte gerade zu einer Bemerkung ansetzen, als von draussen das wohlbekannte Tüten eines Taxis erscholl.  
„Machst du mal auf? Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig!“  
Der CEO brummte; „Spielen wir hier Mann-Frau-Kind, oder was?“ als er die Tür öffnete, hinaustrat und in die Dunkelheit sah.  
Mit einem genervten Laut wandte er den Kopf ab, als das Scheinwerferlicht seine Augen blendete und-  
„Kon-ban wa!“  
Sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag lang aus. Diese Stimme.. aber das war- unmöglich. Er schluckte zweimal leer, bevor er die Augen mit der Hand abschirmte und argwöhnisch der kleinen Gestalt entgegensah, die auf ihn zukam.  
Auf den letzten drei Metern warf das Mädchen- zumindest schien es sich dem Aussehen nach um eines zu handeln- seine Tasche fort und kam auf ihn zugelaufen, um sich mit einem freudigen Jauchzen in seine Arme zu werfen.  
Instinktiv griff Seto zu, stolperte ein, zwei Schritte zurück und starrte in das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders.  
„Moku..ba?“ flüsterte er tonlos; ängstlich, dass dies nur ein Traum war und er jeden Augenblick wieder aufwachen könnte.  
„O-nii-san“; die Stimme des Jungen brach und ging in einem schlecht unterdrückten Schluchzer unter, als Seto ihn an sich presste und immer wieder „Mokie“ wisperte.  
Jounouchi, der, inzwischen fertig angezogen, die Szene betreten hatte, besass genügend Taktgefühl, die beiden kyoudai nicht zu stören. Stattdessen zahlte er den wartenden Taxifahrer aus und kehrte zum Haus zurück, wo die beiden Kaibas sich immer noch fest umklammert hielten. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah mit einem milden Lächeln auf die beiden wiedervereinten Brüder herab.  
„Schöne Weihnachten euch beiden; ich hoffe, mein Geschenk gefällt euch.“  
Mit tränennassen Augen sahen die beiden dankbar zu ihm auf, setzten zu einer Antwort an-  
Mokubas Kiefermuskeln versagten ihm den Dienst und Seto machte den Eindruck, als glaubte er, nun endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren.  
„Jou-nouchi..kun?“ fragte der Jüngere zögerlich, während seinem ani ein Licht aufging, weshalb Katsuya sich die letzten Stunden nicht hatte blicken lassen.  
Die Verwandlung war perfekt.  
Jous lange Beine waren rasiert und in hautfarbene Strümpfe gesteckt worden, das burgunderrote Abendkleid betonte seine schmale Taille und Hüften ohne all zu sexy zu wirken. Wie er es fertig gebracht hatte, seine gut entwickelten Brustmuskeln in ein vielversprechendes Décolleté zu verwandeln, war Kaiba allerdings ein Rätsel; er musste aber zugeben, dass das Haarteil, zu einem losen, modischen Knoten mit zwei dekorativen Haarstäbchen festgesteckt, perfekt zu Jous dezentem Make-up passte. Jous Stimme war schwer und süss wie Portwein und von jener stählernen Zärtlichkeit die Müttern eigen ist, als er sagte:  
„Ja, wollen wir mal los? Die werden uns den Tisch nicht ewig freihalten.“

Die übrigen Gäste im ‚Miwaku’- Ayakus bestem Restaurant am Platz- schauten mit unverhohlener Mitfreude und gut kaschiertem Neid zu der kleinen Familie an Tisch drei.  
Das Mädchen, kaum in der Pubertät, erzählte Anekdoten aus seinem Schülerleben, während ihm sein stattlicher Vater voller Stolz und Zuneigung lauschte. Ab und an wechselte er einen Blick mit seiner betörenden Frau, und jedes Mal, wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen, knisterte die Luft vor Leidenschaft, als wären sie zwei verliebte Teenager.  
Hätte man alle Anwesenden befragt, sie hätten einstimmig gesagt, dass diese drei der Inbegriff weihnächtlicher Freude und familiären Glücks seien.

_How do you do(do you do)  
the things you that you do  
no one I know  
could ever come close to you  
how do you do  
Did it ever make sense to you  
To say bye  
Bye, bye_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Von ganzem Herzen Danke für all die grossartigen Lieder, die Du und Per uns geschenkt haben. Deine wunderbare Stimme hat sich nun dem Chor der Engel im Himmel angeschlossen.  
Dieses Kapitel ist für Dich, Mari Fredriksson.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das zweitletzte Kapitel und auch das letzte Lied. Die Toten Hosen verabschieden sich hier mit Ihrem Requiem _Alles ist Eins_.

17

Tag 68- Oirase Nationalpark; oberhalb Yakeyama  
Sie hatten sie gefunden.  
Kami weiss wie, aber sie hatten sie gefunden.  
Der Flieger hatte sie vor drei Tagen aus Higashine, wo sie gestartet waren, in Aomori abgeladen, von wo aus sie dann hierher nach Yakeyama gefahren waren. Die letzten beiden Tage hatten sie damit verbracht, an Setos neuen Entwürfen zu arbeiten, dem Brünetten das Kochen, Jou das Schachspielen beizubringen und sich ausgiebig zu lieben. Für einen kurzen, glücklichen Moment hatten die beiden gedacht, dass die Zeit stehen geblieben sei und die Welt sie vergessen hätte.  
Und nun war die hereinbrechende Nacht erfüllt von dem Trampeln schwerer Stiefel auf Schnee; harsch gerufene Befehle erfüllten die Luft und die sonst so friedliche Bergwelt wurde von einer Invasion bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Sicherheitstrupps überrannt.  
Seto stand im abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Das sind meine Leute.“   
Es schwang kein Stolz, keine Erleichterung in seiner Stimme mit.  
Jounouchi, der sich nicht entschliessen konnte ob er sich stellen sollte oder nicht, packte eben das Nötigste in einen Rucksack, den er für diesen Notfall immer bereithielt, als ihm Setos Tonfall bewusst wurde.   
Katsuya blickte auf, sah in Setos Augen.  
Und entschloss sich zu kämpfen.

_Es ist der Tod,  
der wie ein Stern  
unverhofft vom Himmel fällt  
Und irgendwo   
am Horizont  
lautlos im Meer versinkt_

Beinahe hätten sie es geschafft; sie waren unbeobachtet aus der Hütte geschlüpft und hatten den ersten Hügelkamm hinter sich gebracht, als Seto ausrutschte, stolperte und ein kleines Stück den Hang hinunter rollte.  
Obwohl kein Laut über seine Lippen gekommen war, reichten der dumpfe Aufprall und der aufgewirbelte Schnee um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Häscher auf sich zu lenken.  
Seto rappelte sich auf seine Knie hoch als Jou ihn erreichte und ihn mit der linken Hand am Arm packte; in der Rechten trug er die Glock. Das Scheinwerferlicht machte die beiden Oberschüler kurzzeitig blind; Isonos megafonverstärkte Stimme hallte von den Berggipfeln wider.  
„Stehen bleiben! Sie sind umzingelt! Sie haben keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht! Lassen Sie Kaiba Seto umgehend frei! Ergeben Sie sich und Ihnen wird nichts geschehen! Leisten Sie Widerstand, müssen Sie...“  
Jou starrte dem sechs Mann starken Trupp entgegen, der rasch an Nähe gewann und sah dann auf Seto herab.  
Einen Moment lang wurden seine Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck weich, dann sagte er mit sanfter Stimme;  
„Gomen, aibou“,  
-und schubste Seto nach links und vorne von sich weg.  
Der Brünette schlug einen halben Purzelbaum im Schnee und richtete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie Jou im Scheinwerferlicht nach rechts zur Seite sprang, die Waffe hochriss und zu feuern begann.  
„Nein, nicht schiessen, nicht schiessen!“ schrie der CEO, aber seine Rufe gingen im Rattern der Halbautomatikgewehre unter.  
Jou wurde von mehreren Kugeln getroffen, stürzte und schlug schwer auf.  
„NEIN!“  
Seto war auf den Beinen und watete, stampfte, strauchelte durch den Schnee, riss sich Kappe und Halstuch herunter um Jous Wunde damit zu verbinden, als ein paar kräftige Arme nach ihm griffen um ihn festzuhalten.  
„Loslassen! Loslassen, ich bin Kaiba Seto! Lasst mich los, hab ich gesagt!“  
Ein erschrockener Ausruf, Taschenlampen die ihn blendeten, Leute, die seinen Namen riefen, Hubschrauberrotoren...  
Seto nahm nichts davon wirklich wahr; alles was er sah war Jounouchi, der im blutbespritzten Schnee lag; ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal sickerte aus seinem Mundwinkel.  
Der Ältere liess sich neben ihm in den Schnee fallen, strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht, versuchte etwas zu sagen, seine Tränen hinunter zu schlucken-  
„Se..to..“ Katsuya lächelte; ein Lächeln, wie Seto es noch nie gesehen hatte; voller Güte, Zärtlichkeit, Frieden und Endgültigkeit. Blasse, blau angehauchte Lippen bewegten sich um Worte zu formulieren; ein, zwei Blutstropfen zerplatzten beim Versuch.  
„Nicht sprechen, nicht sprechen, schon gut, ich bin da, bleib ruhig, einfach ruhig liegen bleiben, wakata?“ Seto wusste, dass er Unsinn stammelte, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Katsuyas goldene Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht, glitten über seine Schultern, seinen Körper und schlossen sich für einen Moment.   
„Go..men, aibou, ich..ich-„  
Er hustete; einer der Schützen versuchte ihn stillzuhalten, wurde aber von seinem Arbeitgeber weggescheucht. Jounouchi begann zu hecheln; ein schrecklich nasses, blubberndes Geräusch, dass Seto sich die Haare sträubten. Wieder zogen ihn starke Hände von dem Blonden weg, wieder riss er sich los, aber diesmal traf er auf Widerstand.  
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Jou fest, gerade lange genug, um ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen zu sehen und sein Flüstern zu hören.  
„Ai..shteru. Itsumademo.“  
Dann wurde er endgültig von seinem Liebsten getrennt und hörte, wie etwas in ihm mit einem lauten Knirschen zerbarst.  
Die Berge warfen seinen Verzweiflungsschrei tausendfach zurück.

_Und wenn er kommt,  
hab keine Angst  
Jedes Ende ist ein Neuanfang  
Um zu sterben leben wir   
ein Leben lang  
Alles ist eins und gehört zusammen_

Jounouchi Masuyo stand in der Küche und rührte in einem kleinen Topf, als er ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in der Brust verspürte.  
Einen Augenblick später liess ihn ein Splittern und Bersten aus dem Wohnzimmer zusammenzucken.  
Stante pede ging der ältere Jounouchi dem Geräusch nach -und erblasste, als er sah, dass der rechte Türflügel des Familienschreins abgebrochen und am Boden aufgeschlagen war.  
Mit zitternden Händen hob Masuyo das dunkle, edle Zedernholz auf, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die glattpolierte Oberfläche- und brach in Tränen aus.  
Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte der vierschrötige Mann weinend und betend auf den Knien, das zerborstene Türchen an die Brust gepresst.

_Unsere Zeit ist immerzu  
Nur auf der Flucht vor uns_

Kawai Shizuka sass brütend über ihren Hausaufgaben, als ein leises Klackern sie aufhorchen liess.  
Sie liess ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, bemerkte aber nichts Aussergewöhnliches, bis ihre Augen an einem kleinen Gegenstand hängen blieben, der vom Büchergestell gefallen war.  
Mehr verwirrt als beunruhigt ging Shizuka hinüber um das kleine Netsuke, welches ihr Bruder ihr zum zehnten Geburtstag geschnitzt hatte, aufzuheben...  
Zehn Sekunden später versuchte Kawai-san ihre hysterisch kreischende Tochter zu beruhigen, die ein halbes Netsuke in der Hand hielt, welches in der Mitte auseinandergebrochen war.

_Irgendwann hol’n wir sie ein  
Das wird unser Ende sein_

Yuugi machte Kassensturz; es war ein sehr gutes Jahr gewesen, nicht nur geschäftlich. Anzu war seit einer Woche offiziell seine Freundin, Grossvater hatte endlich ein Mittel gegen seine Gicht gefunden und Ryou hatte sich für das nächste Semester zurückgemeldet. Einzig die Sorge um seinen besten Freund trübte seine Stimmung, aber der kleine Duellant war sich sicher, dass Jou-  
In einem Regen aus Gold und schillerndem Metall explodierte das Sennen-Puzzle auf seiner Brust förmlich und zerfiel in seine Einzelteile.  
Als Muutou-san etwas später nach seinem Enkel sah, fand er diesen tränenüberströmt auf dem Rücken liegend, die einzelnen Puzzleteile fächerartig um sich zerstreut.

_Und wenn es kommt,  
hab keine Angst  
Es ist nur ein Neuanfang_

„Ara, musuko, deck den Tisch!“  
„Hai, hai“, gab Honda gelangweilt zurück, während er Teller und Besteck auf dem Tisch arrangierte. Er drehte sich um und holte die Becher aus dem Geschirrfach, als eines der Keramikgefässe in seiner Hand einfach zerplatzte.  
Honda fluchte, schüttelte die Scherben von seinen Kleidern -und fühlte, wie sich eine eisige Hand um sein Herz schloss und zuzudrücken begann.  
Der Teebecher war aussen schwarz und innen rot lackiert gewesen und trug das Kanji für Freund.

_Was wäre ein Leben ohne Tod,  
was wäre die Sonne ohne Mond_

Die Zehennägel frisch lackiert humpelte Anzu etwas ungraziös durch ihr Zimmer auf der Suche nach ihrem Handy. Verflixt, sie hatte Yuugi noch anrufen wollen, bevor-  
Sie blinzelte, ging ein paar Schritte zurück und besah sich die gerahmten Fotos auf ihrer Kommode.   
Die meisten zeigten sie, ihre Familie oder Yuugi, einige waren Gruppenfotos von ihren Freunden, bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten aufgenommen.  
Anzu fühlte ein Frösteln auf der Haut als sie sah, dass überall dort, wo Jounouchi zu sehen gewesen wäre, das Glas entweder getrübt oder gespalten war.

_Das Leben und der Tod  
sind ein Liebespaar  
Was wäre der Tag   
ohne Nacht_

Mokuba schmollte.  
Er fühlte sich hintergangen, benutzt, betrogen.  
Ihm einen Peilsender in die Unterwäsche zu schmuggeln, also manchmal war Isono so was von dreist!  
Der Sender hatte zwar keine grosse Reichweite, aber es hatte doch ausgereicht, um Jounouchi ans Messer-  
Der Plüschrotaugendrache fiel um.  
Mokuba runzelte die Stirn, ging dann gezwungenermassen zum Bücherbord, auf dem die beiden Drachen nebeneinander sassen und stellte den Schwarzen wieder hin. Er hatte sich noch nicht halb umgedreht, als Kuroryuu wieder umkippte. Der Junge, nun leicht verärgert, schnappte sich das Tierchen; dehnte, zerrte und knuffte es bis er das Gefühl hatte, nun sei genug und stellte es wieder aufrecht hin.  
Herausfordernd starrte er das Plüschtier an, welches nun endlich Ruhe gab.  
Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit verliess Mokuba sein Zimmer; Zeit, seinem Sicherheitsdienst mal ordentlich die Meinung betreffend seiner Privatsphäre zu sagen.  
Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, kippte der Plüschdrache nach vorne und fiel vom Regal.

_Alles ist eins und gehört zusammen  
Es gibt immer wieder einen Neuanfang_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Itsumademo: Für immer/In alle Ewigkeit


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Taschentücher verteil* Gomen, gomen, aber Ihr kennt mich ja..hier das letzte Kapitel, ich hoffe, es muntert euch etwas auf.

18

14\. Februar -Domino City  
Stockholm-Syndrom, sagten sie.  
Unter den gegebenen Umständen nichts Aussergewöhnliches, sagten sie.  
Kommt immer wieder vor, sagten sie.  
Nur nicht dagegen ankämpfen, dann verebbt es von selber, sagten sie.  
Niemand kann ihnen was vorwerfen, sagten sie.  
Kaiba grunzte nur verächtlich.  
Typisches Psychologengeschwätz.  
Quacksalber, allesamt.  
Jeder, der nur einen Funken gesunden Menschenverstand besass, konnte sehen, was mit ihm los war:  
Kaiba Seto hatte sich rettungslos verliebt.  
In seinen Entführer Jounouchi Katsuya.  
Beim Gedanken an den Blonden zog sich Setos Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und er schloss die Augen, um die Erinnerung zurück zu drängen.  
Es war zu knapp gewesen, zu nahe dran.  
Katsuya war nicht ansprechbar gewesen, als sie ihn endlich stabilisiert und in den Helikopter verladen hatten, bewusstlos, als sie in der Notfallstation angekommen waren und tot, als der Chirurg ihn aufzuschneiden begann.  
Sieben Ampullen Adrenalin, vier Defribillationen und eine Intubation später hatte das Ärzteteam die Operation riskieren können. Zwei Kugeln im linken Bein, ein Streifschuss an der rechten Schulter, eine Kugel in der Brust und ein glatter Durchschuss durch den linken Arm. Sein rechter Lungenflügel war kollabiert und seine Beinarterie schwer verletzt worden.  
Jou hatte eine Woche im Koma gelegen; davon drei Tage in akuter Lebensgefahr geschwebt.   
Erst als die fünfte und letzte Kugel aus Katsuyas Körper entfernt worden war, hatte Seto es zugelassen, dass man ihn ärztlich versorgte. Er organisierte auch die baldmöglichste Verlegung des Blonden zurück nach Domino, wo dieser in seiner, Kaibas, Privatklinik genesen konnte. Klar hatte Seto die absolute Elite an Japans Fachärzten aufgeboten, sich um Jou zu kümmern.  
Und darauf beharrt, im selben Zimmer wie Jounouchi stationiert zu werden.   
Natürlich hatte es einen Riesentumult gegeben; ein physisch gesunder Patient auf der Intensivstation kam nicht in Frage, aber mit den nötigen Geldmitteln und entsprechendem Druck auf die Spitalleitung hatte Jou ein privates Viererzimmer zugewiesen bekommen. In dem auch Seto gastierte, während sein Psychiater ihn „behandelte“.  
Hier war Seto auch zum ersten Mal dem Vater seines Angebeteten begegnet. Um es salopp auszudrücken, Kaiba war baff gewesen; gegen den Hünen hätte selbst Nakamura zierlich gewirkt.   
Aus der anfänglichen Ablehnung erwuchs schon bald so was wie Zutrauen, als der ältere Jounouchi sah, mit welcher Fürsorge sich Seto um seinen Sprössling kümmerte. Die beiden Männer verbachten viele Stunden damit, einander kennen zu lernen, Schach zu spielen oder schlicht und ergreifend darauf zu warten, dass der Blonde erwachte.   
Abwechslungsweise hatten Honda und Yuugi das vierte Bett besetzt, Mokuba und Anzu kamen jeden Tag auf Besuch und selbst Shizuka hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, wenigstens ein Wochenende an der Seite ihres Bruders verbringen zu können. Das Wiedersehen zwischen Vater und Tochter hätte selbst seinen Anwalt zu Tränen gerührt.  
Zumindest war das die Ausrede, mit der Kaiba seinen Gefühlsausbruch beim Anblick der wiedervereinten Familie entschuldigte.

Ironischerweise war der Keikan, dem Jou damals das Leben gerettet hatte, in dem Moment aufgewacht, als der Herzschlag des Blonden ausgesetzt hatte.  
Seto erschauerte innerlich, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken liess.  
Er glaubte weder an Zufälle, Seelenwanderung, Karma noch das Schicksal, aber der Gedanke, dass Jounouchis fliehende Seele den Keikan zurückgerufen haben könnte, liess ihn nicht los.  
Der Prozess gegen Shirokawa und Komplizen war praktisch reibungslos über die Bühne gegangen: zwei Wochen zuvor hatte der Polizist, der sich zum Glück noch an die meisten Einzelheiten erinnerte, ausgesagt und den Yakuza, der ihn angeschossen hatte, ebenso zweifelsfrei identifiziert wie Jounouchi.  
Katsuya, der für die Dauer der Anhörung vom Krankenhaus beurlaubt worden war, machte seine Aussage, bestätigte Kuroyama als Drahtzieher als auch den Schützen, der den Polizisten niedergestreckt hatte und wurde dann unter Setos wachsamen Blicken zurück in die Klinik gebracht.  
Der Yakuza, welcher ihn und Jou im Wagen gesehen hatte, war aufgrund von Jous Beschreibung zur Fahndung ausgestellt worden und untergetaucht. So schnell würde dieser bestimmt nicht wieder auftauchen.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob sich Seto von seinem Bürosessel und trat ans Fenster.   
Heute war Jounouchis Prozess, und Kami wusste, wie er ausgehen würde.   
Ein bitteres Lächeln zerrte an Setos Mundwinkeln; was für ein ironisches Datum für eine Gerichtsverhandlung.   
Valentinstag.

„Bitte erheben Sie sich für den ehrenwerten Richter Sasaki Kazuo!“  
Jounouchis Verteidiger zog eine Grimasse, als er sich erhob; Sasaki-saibankan war berüchtigt dafür, jugendliche Verbrecher besonders hart ranzunehmen. Obwohl Jounouchi noch minderjährig war und gewissermassen in Notwehr gehandelt hatte, standen die Chancen schlecht für den Blonden, ungeschoren davon zu kommen.  
Die Anhörung dauerte mehrere Stunden; Pfandleiher, Autohändler, Verkäufer, Rezeptzionistinnen, Hüttenwarte, Polizisten... die Liste der Zeugen schien sich endlos fort zu setzen, und der Gerichtssaal war zum Bersten voll. Da im Gerichtssaal keine Reporter zugelassen waren, belagerte die Presse die Eingangshalle und den Vorplatz.  
Schliesslich machte Seto als Hauptzeuge und Nebenkläger seine Aussage. Er liess nichts aus, weder Jounouchis Androhungen, Avancen noch seine Fürsorge und Rücksichtnahme unter den gegeben Umständen. Nur ihre Liebschaft verschwieg er. Als er von der Weihnachtsüberraschung erzählte und wie Jou Mokuba unbehelligt durch halb Japan geschleust hatte, ging ein bewunderndes Raunen durch den Saal und mehrere weibliche Zuhörer schluchzten vor Rührung. 

Und dann, endlich, trat Katsuya in den Zeugenstand.  
Er hinkte leicht, wegen seiner Beinstütze, und atmete etwas schwerer als üblich, aber ansonsten sah er recht munter aus. Nur die Augenringe und allgemeine Blässe zeugten von dem schweren Blutverlust, den er erlitten hatte.   
Jounouchi legte den Eid, ab, setzte sich und begann zu erzählen.   
Seine Geschichte deckte sich im Grossen und Ganzen mit Setos, er fügte noch einige Details hinzu und klärte die wenigen Ungereimtheiten, die noch vorhanden waren. Er erzählte auch von der Nacht auf den Piers. Nicht nur die anwesenden Polizisten waren bass erstaunt zu erfahren, dass er, Jou, einer ihrer zuverlässigsten Spitzel war. Sie hatten ihn zwar als Yougashis Kurier im Verdacht gehabt, aber nicht im Traum angenommen, der blonde Junge könne ein und derselbe sein.  
Unverhohlen erklärte Jou, wie er mit Hilfe einfachster Schminkutensilien und Kleiderwechsel sein eigenes Aussehen und vor allem das seiner berühmten Geisel solcherart verändert hatte, dass sie unerkannt in Einkaufszentren, Restaurants und Bahnhöfen herumspazieren konnten. Aber auch er behielt die leidenschaftlichen Stunden, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, für sich. Stattdessen erzählte er, weshalb er sich an jenem Abend auf dem Pier rumgetrieben habe. Die Gegenstände, die er dem verletzten Yakuza abgeknöpft hatte, waren bereits als Beweismittel gegen diesen verwendet worden und konnten Jounouchi daher nicht belasten.  
Als Katsuya am Ende seiner Geschichte angekommen war, schwirrte die Luft vor verhaltenen Gesprächsfetzen und der Richter musste mehrmals für Ruhe sorgen. Dann kam das Kreuzverhör; für Jounouchi, der als ehemaliges Gangmitglied genügend solcher Szenen miterlebt hatte, bot dieses jedoch keine all zu grosse Hürde. Seto schwitzte indessen Blut und Wasser, und erst als keiner der beiden Anwälte mehr eine Frage hatte, entspannte er sich.  
Richter Sasaki nickte und räusperte sich.  
„Nun denn, bevor die Geschworenen sich zur Beratung zurückziehen, hätte ich noch eine Frage an den Angeklagten: Wozu das Ganze? Weshalb die Spitzelei, die Entführung und das alles?“  
Jounouchi lächelte, als hätte er diese Frage erwartet. Einen Moment lang wandte er den Blick nach unten.  
Im Saal herrschte Totenstille.   
Dann sah Katsuya hoch und verkündete stolz erhobenen Hauptes:  
„Aus dem einzig triftigen Grund, weshalb man so etwas überhaupt erklären oder entschuldigen kann.“   
Seine Augen bohrten sich in Setos.  
„Aus Liebe.“  
Der Gerichtssaal verwandelte sich in einen Hexenkessel; Pfiffe, Buhrufe und Anfeuerungen prasselten auf den Angeklagten nieder, der inmitten des Tumults sass und verschmitzt lächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass sich auf Setos Zügen widerspiegelte.  
„Ruhe! Ruhe, oder ich lasse den Saal räumen!“ schrie Sasaki-saibankan und hämmerte wiederholt auf den Tisch. Endlich beruhigte sich die Meute und Jou fuhr, als ob er nie unterbrochen worden wäre, fort:  
„Alles was ich wollte war, Se- Kaiba-san standesgemäss einzuladen und ihm, in einer angemessenen Umgebung, meine Liebe zu gestehen. Dazu brauchte ich Geld, und mit dem bisschen, was ich mit Fische ausnehmen und Kellnern verdiene, kommt man nicht weit. Deshalb die ganze 007-Nummer. Ich wollte Kaiba-san nicht auf der Tasche liegen.“  
Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.  
„Obwohl ich das wohl gründlich verbockt habe.“  
Ganz leise trommelten die Finger des Richters auf die Tischplatte, dann fragte er:  
„Und? Hat sich der Aufwand gelohnt?“  
Katsuyas Blick verschleierte sich; seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt am Saalboden.  
„Wir haben zusammen in einem schönen Lokal Weihnachten gefeiert. Ich habe ihm meine Liebe gestanden. Er hat mich nicht dafür ausgelacht oder verurteilt. Das ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hätte.“  
Er sah auf, setzte sich aufrecht hin und nickte entschlossen.  
„Ich akzeptiere das Urteil, ganz egal, wie es ausfällt!“

Fünf Stunden waren seither vergangen.  
Die beiden Parteien waren gezwungen gewesen, sich das Essen in den Gerichtssaal liefern zu lassen, weil die Presse sie ansonsten zerfleischt hätte. Die Lieferanten mussten mit ihren vollbepackten Taschen und Kisten einen regelrechten Spiessrutenlauf zurücklegen, denn jeder Neuankömmling fand sich umgehend in einem Schwarm von Reportern wieder.  
Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell, innerhalb einer Viertelstunde hatten die Gerichtsdiener sämtliche erforderlichen beziehungsweise gestatteten Personen wieder in den Saal bugsiert, wo nun alle auf die Ankunft der Geschworenen warteten.  
Der kleine Trupp kam gemessenen Schrittes hereinmarschiert und setzte sich. Sasaki-saibankan sah den Sprecher an.  
„Sind die Geschworenen zu einem Urteil gelangt?“  
„Das sind wir, Euer Ehren.“  
„Gerichtsdiener, bitte bringen Sie mir das Urteil.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog der Richter den erhaltenen Zettel. Ab und an hob sich eine Augenbraue, sonst war seinem Gesicht keinerlei Regung abzulesen. Er reichte den Zettel an den Gerichtsdiener zurück. Etwas konsterniert liess er den Hammer einmal aufprallen und bellte:  
„Erheben Sie sich zur Urteilsverkündung.“  
Seto und Jou wechselten Blicke; Katsuya fragend, Seto bestätigend.  
Ganz egal, wie es ausfiel.  
„Verkünden Sie nun das Urteil.“  
Der Geschworenensprecher, ein wettergegerbter, dicklicher Mann Mitte fünfzig, räusperte sich und sagte dann vernehmlich:  
„Im Punkt der Anklage auf vorsätzliche Entführung befinden wir den Angeklagten für -nicht schuldig.“  
Ein Jubeln ging durch den Gerichtssaal; die übrigen Schuldsprüche –zweimal schuldig, viermal nicht schuldig, einmal schuldig, gingen im allgemeinen Tumult unter. Jou vergass alles um sich herum und umarmte Seto stürmisch, der es gelassen über sich ergehen liess. Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick stahl sich ein verräterisches Glitzern in die Augenwinkel des Brünetten, aber da Katsuya ihn praktisch im Schwitzkasten hatte, fiel es niemandem auf.  
Schliesslich und endlich hatte der Richter den Saal wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er weiterfahren konnte. Die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, betrachtete er den Blondschopf missmutig.  
„Ich muss sagen, so was habe ich in meinen über dreissig Jahren als Richter noch nicht erlebt. Angesichts dessen, dass Sie versucht haben, den Schaden so gering als möglich zu halten und offensichtlich niemand ernsthaft verletzt wurde, werde ich noch einmal Milde walten lassen. Trotzdem, und nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie nicht wieder in einem Anfall romantischer Verzweiflung das halbe Land verwüsten, setze ich das Strafmass etwas höher an.“  
Der Hammer sauste hernieder.   
„Sechs Monate unbedingt.“

„Uuuuuuund-jaa! Hahaa, toll gemacht, Wahnsinn!“ „Yuushuu da!” „Sugoi!“  
Johlen und Grölen untermalte die anerkennenden Ausrufe, mit denen seine Mithäftlinge seinen spektakulären Sprung über die Zugbrücke kommentierten. Jounouchi lächelte schwach; ihm wurde beim Zusehen jedes Mal etwas mulmig zumute.   
Hatte wirklich er diesen Wagen gefahren?   
Was zum Teufel hatte er sich bloss bei dieser Wahnsinnstat gedacht?  
Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, aber vermutlich war gerade diese verrückte Tollkühnheit der Grund, weshalb er hier im Jugendgefängnis als eine Art Held gefeiert wurde. Das und die Tatsache, dass er die Polizei geschlagene drei Monate an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Klar, er wurde zwar als Schwuchtel und Tunte betitelt, aber keiner der Insassen hätte jemals ernsthaft daran gedacht, ihn auch nur anzufassen.   
Das lag vermutlich daran, dass Kaiba bei seinem ersten Besuch gedroht hatte, jedem die Beine zu brechen, der auch nur ein Haar auf Jous Haupt krümmte.   
Und danach mit dem Blonden in dessen Zelle verschwunden und erst eine gute Dreiviertelstunde später wieder heraus gekommen war, völlig zerzaust und verschwitzt. Angeblich hatte man Setos Schreie selbst in der Gefängnisküche gehört.  
Jou sah auf.  
Wenn man vom Teufel sprach...  
Kaiba kam den Hauptgang des Minimalsicherheitstrakts herabgeschlendert, als ob das ganze Gefängnis ihm gehörte(wenn man bedachte, wie viel Steuern er letztes Jahr gezahlt hatte, war der Gedanke gar nicht mal so abwegig).  
Sein weisser Mantel wehte eindrucksvoll, als er in die Mitte des Raumes stolzierte, seine Lippen auf Katsuyas Stirn drückte und sich dann drohend umsah.  
„Meine Herren.“   
Respektvoll erhoben sich die andern Häftlinge, verbeugten sich und verliessen ohne Widerworte den Fernsehraum.  
Jou grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war an Seto eine Diva verloren gegangen.  
Er gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig, erhob sich und ging zum Fernseher, um ihn auszuschalten. Die ganze Zeit fühlte er Setos hungrigen Blick auf seinem Körper und grinste wieder. Mit einer Hand drückte er die Stand-By-Taste, während er mit der anderen die obersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete.  
Als er sich umdrehte, stand Seto praktisch zwischen seinen Füssen und liess seine blauen Augen über die entblösste Brust gleiten. Lange, schmale Finger folgten der Linie des Halses, glitten über die Narbe am rechten Schlüsselbein und zerrten sanft an den Aufschlägen des Oberteils. Katsuya schnalzte missbilligend.  
„Na, da scheint’s ja jemand besonders nötig zu haben.“ Kobaltblau blitzte gefährlich.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, aibou.“  
Katsuya schmunzelte, zog Seto näher und küsste ihn ausgiebig.  
„Nur noch zwei Tage, Süsser.“

Jounouchi blinzelte in die Sonne.  
Die ersten warmen Frühlingstage waren da, und Jou sog gierig den Duft der blühenden Kirschbäume ein.  
Schritte knirschten auf dem Kies und verstummten neben ihm.  
„Daijoubu ka?“  
Katsuya nickte, bückte sich und hob das linke Hosenbein hoch.  
„Ein Hoch auf die elektronische Fussfessel, sonst wäre ich wohl immer noch im Knast.“  
Seto sah zum Schulgebäude hinüber.  
„Sou desu, ne? Zum Glück hat der Richter die Dauer der Inhaftierung zeitgleich mit deiner Rekonvaleszenz gesetzt. So hattest du genügend Zeit, dich auszukurieren und deine Strafe abzusitzen, ohne noch mehr Schulstoff zu verpassen.“  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln erhob sich Jou zu seiner vollen Grösse.  
„Keine Problem, bei dem tollen Nachhilfelehrer den ich habe...“  
Er kicherte und Seto knurrte.  
Aufgekratzt hakte sich der Jüngere unter.  
„Ja, weißt du, was ich am meisten an meiner Strafe liebe?“ Der CEO konnte sich ein Grinsen seinerseits nicht verkneifen.  
„Lass mich raten; die Weisung, den Rest der Strafe in meinem Haus abzusitzen?“  
Katsuya nickte und grinste wie ein Idiot, dann löste er sich plötzlich von seinem Liebsten und rannte auf das kleine Wäldchen an der Stirnseite des Schulareals zu.   
„Fang mich doch!“ schrie er übermütig.  
Seto hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Was bekomme ich dafür?“ rief er zurück.  
Jou hob die Arme und machte ein Handzeichen, welches Seto erst nicht verstand. Er wiederholte die Bewegung und dem Jungchef fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
„Angebot akzeptiert! Aber ich wähle diesmal das Zimmer!“ rief er und sprintete hinter Katsuya her.  
Eine Weile tobten und alberten die beiden Schüler herum, bis die Schulglocke das erste Mal läutete. Seto klopfte sich Gras und Blütenstaub von seiner Uniform, wo er in Kontakt mit dem Boden gekommen war, und richtete sich auf.  
„Kommst du?“ Jounouchi nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.  
„Ikko, ikko, ich komm gleich nach.“  
Seto warf ihm noch einen prüfenden Blick zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Klasse.  
Katsuya sah ihm nach, dann legte er den Kopf zurück und blinzelte durch die ersten knospenden Blätter in die Sonne.  
Die Zeit, die vor ihm lag, würde gewiss nicht einfach für ihn; er würde bestimmt ständig von irgendwelchen Reportern, Fremden oder Anhängern der zahllosen Kaiba-Fanclubs belagert werden. Seine Wunden waren zwar gut verheilt, aber er würde nie mehr so schwimmen und tauchen können wie früher.  
Seine Freunde hatten sich von ihm distanziert, weil sie nicht recht wussten, wie sie mit dem neuen Jounouchi umzugehen hatten. Sein Vater wiederum hatte Mühe damit, einen Sohn zu akzeptieren, der sich öffentlich geoutet hatte.  
Er hatte so viel Schulstoff verpasst, das er die ganzen Frühlings- und Sommerferien würde durchpauken müssen, um seinen Abschluss zu machen. Und seine beiden Jobs war er sowieso los; drei Monate unentschuldigten Fernbleibens waren einfach zuviel.   
Seto liebte ihn, im Moment zumindest, aber irgendwann würde seine Leidenschaft für ihn, Katsuya, abkühlen und vielleicht eines Tages ganz erloschen sein.   
Vor ihm lag eine harte Zeit, voller Arbeit, Probleme, Schmerz, Tränen und Enttäuschungen. Aber es würde auch schöne Momente geben, voller Glück, Lachen, Träume und Liebe.  
Was immer das Leben auch für ihn bereithielt, er würde sich ihm stellen.  
Katsuya streckte beide Fäuste in die Luft und lachte.  
Das Leben würde wunderbar werden.

owari

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Und hiermit sind wir am Ende unserer Geschichte angelangt. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen und falls Ihr mir einen Kommi hinterlassen könntet, würdet Ihr mich mega-glücklich machen.

Ja ne


End file.
